


True Confessions of the Angel of Death

by Sarcastic_Taurus



Category: Halo Trilogy - Alexandra Adornetto
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Archangels, Azrael - Freeform, Confessions, F/M, Hades - Freeform, Halo - Freeform, Heaven, Manipulation, Reapers, Slow Burn, War, angel of death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 52,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Taurus/pseuds/Sarcastic_Taurus
Summary: "Hey, I'm Azrael. You probably know me better as the angel of death. Don't worry. It's not your time yet. I'm gonna tell you a little story. About how my sister Beth fell in love with a mortal, how I was dragged to hell by a demon scorned, and how I fell for someone who couldn't be more different from me. But hey. When you're an angel on a mission to save earth, life happens."In Memory of my friend Megan who inspired Maghen. I know Azrael took good care of you.
Relationships: Azrael Church/ Arakiel, Azrael Church/Jake Thorn, Bethany Church/Xavier Woods
Kudos: 1





	1. Cast List

Azrael Church.............Emily Rudd

Bethany Church.............Crystal Reed

Xavier Woods..............Joel Adams

Gabriel Church.............Alex Pettyfer

Ivy Church...............Avril Lavigne

Jake Thorn.............Reed Favero

Molly Harrison.............Kathrine McNamara

Taylah..............Taylor Momsen

Maghen............Acacia Clark

Lucifer...........Michael Douglas

Asia............Tyra Banks

Tucker..........Zack Roerig

Hanna.........Amanda Seyfried

Iliya............Bogdana Kadritskaya

Samael..............Drew Roy

Aram........ Seth Robert Dusky


	2. Arrival of the Holy Hosts

Stifling a yawn, I shifted slightly, the wooden fence I had been leaning against for the last half hour making my back ache. I’d never been a morning person, and frankly, I disapproved of having this rendezvous in town, but it wasn’t up to me, so I’d suppress the tired grouchiness that threatened my mood. Thankfully, I wasn’t left waiting for much longer. Just barely visible through the mist was a soft flash, three silhouettes appearing in the hazy morning sky. I watched my siblings descend to earth, illuminated by the sun that threatened to peak over the horizon, the water from the clouds collecting in their hair and on their wings. It was almost dawn, but the streetlights were still on. Most sane people were asleep at this hour but a boy who was delivering newspapers saw them and feel off of his bike, the papers tumbling from his basket. A dog had barked at them as they touched down a few yards away from me, making the boy look up in surprise, no doubt having been previously lost in his own thoughts. Getting up clumsily and eyes wide, the boy ran off, leaving his bike behind. I sighed and wrapped my navy-blue sweater tighter around my body. It was late summer, but the chill of fall was beginning to set it.

Gabriel-yes, the archangel, and my brother, propped the bike up on the wooden fence, gathering the scattered papers and depositing them back in its basket. Even from here, I could see the flash of his steel grey eyes as he looked toward me, his expression slightly questioning at my choice of attire. I was wearing a purple butterfly tank top, the navy sweater to cover my wings, torn jeans, and brown booties. hidden in my wavy brown hair were silver dream catcher earrings. A black choker hung around my throat and my ash-violet eyes were accented by dark eye makeup. In short, not your typical choice of clothing for an angel and very far off from the loose travel garments they each wore. They looked out of place among the average houses that lined the neighborhood, even after retracing their wings, but that was of no fault of their own, rather that of the general otherness that we felt when among those not of our own kind.

He and my sisters, Ivy and Bethany, began to make their way over to me, their natural angelic light softly illuminating the mist around them. While we were not siblings by blood or birth, we were family through our faith and devotion to our Father. Ivy was a seraphim. She, Gabriel, and I were ancient. You think I'm kidding. We were around before man, created millions of years ago, but what does age matter in the grand scheme of things? Bethany was much younger, tasked with taking care of the souls of children in the Kingdom; a common job for angels her age but an important one none the less. I’d never met her before, but I had made sure to learn what I could about my new charge in preparation for her arrival. She was an infant compared to us three, still innocent to the ways of man. While I would never admit it to her nor any other, I couldn’t help but feel a pang of envy at her light- a light I hadn’t had in a very long time.

Noah's flood, Sodom and Gomorrah, the Passover, Pompeii, the black plague, countless wars and conflicts...I was there for it all. A lot of it was my work. I was the angel of death. It was my job. While I never said I was proud of it, it was mine and I did it to the best of my ability. After Adam and Eve were exiled from Eden-after they ate from the forbidden tree, they could die. It was decided that someone had to take care of the souls of those passed and while it hadn’t been my original purpose on earth, the job fell to me. With every soul I reaped, my once silvery wings got darker and darker, over the years that have passed, becoming a deep black, my halo dimming more and more each century. I didn't reside in Heaven anymore with my kind. I spent most of my time here on earth where I was needed (besides, most souls don't exactly want to see me again). If it weren't for me, earth would be terribly crowded.

"Azrael." Gabriel nodded to me in acknowledgment, his expression stoic as only the ancient could truly be.

"Gabriel." I crossed my arms, mildly bored, my gaze flicking to my sisters, giving them each a quick once over. It would take a lot of work to get them looking the part of an average mortal family. 

I'd been in sleepy, little, Venus Cove, Georgia for the past few weeks, learning what I could from the town and people in preparation for my siblings' arrival. Heaven had launched one of its save humanity initiatives. They were here to spread good will, peace, and faith. I wasn't quite Holy enough for that. While I shared my family’s values and ideas, taking the lives of or Lord's favorite creation was against an angel's nature. Like I said, it had quickly taken its toll on me. I wasn't fallen, but I wasn't about to be singing with the Heavenly choir either. Mind you, there were other angels who helped me. Grim reapers. They were chosen when they were created to help me, so reaping was all they knew. I'd trained them all myself, so they were deadly efficient and always got the soul they were after. They report to me, but I report to Him. Anyway, I was mainly with them to look after Bethany since this was her first visit to earth. As someone who spent all of my time here, they thought I would do well to help her adjust and learn. After this, she would likely be assigned a new purpose like the others, and would need to understand the basic mechanics of mortal life. I didn't mind playing babysitter, but I still had a job to do.

"You must be Bethany." I said holding out my hand to the young angel, "I'm Azrael."

"It's nice to meet you..." She said timidly, letting her long chestnut hair fall in her face slightly as she bowed her head, her hazel eyes wary of my outreached hand.

I smiled knowingly, "Now none of that. I get enough fear from dying mortals. As I’m sure you’re already aware, I’m here to act as your councilor so it’s best if we start out on the right foot."

The corner of her lip upturned slightly, a tiny dimple forming in her cheek "Sorry." She relaxed and shook my hand, standing a bit straighter than she had been.

“I’m sure we’ll all get along famously.” Ivy beamed, folding her hands in front of her. For one who was so high ranked in the Kingdom, she seemed more optimistic, a far cry from our fellow ancients who typically took on more serious or stoic expressions.

Nodding in satisfaction, I turned from them and began walking down the street, "Come on, you three, unless you want to find your own way to headquarters."

They briskly followed me, not wanting to be left behind. While Gabriel and Ivy walked with grace, straight backed and sure, Bethany staggered slightly. I could remember my first visit to earth, when the Garden was still open to man…It had been quite the harrowing experience. Every visit after still had lingering discomfort for a few days but those who were used to it had experience hiding their unease, despite the constrictive nature of their human forms. I held back a moment, lacing my arm with hers to help steady her as we left the neighborhood onto one of the streets that led toward our new home.


	3. Home Sweet Home

I lead them to Byron Street, house #15. I could tell they were still a little disoriented from the trip. Experiencing the senses on earth was much different than in Heaven. Here everything seemed much more acute…it was easy to get lost in it all. By the time we reached the sidewalk in front of our new residence, Bethany looked positively ill.

"It gets easier with time," I told her stopping in front of the house to unlatch the front gate that blocked the driveway, "It's easier if you don't fight it."

"Oh, look," Ivy clapped her hands and smiled, at the plaque that was bolted to one of the pillars of the gate, "It has a name."

Byron had been named after the street. It was a two story, sandstone house, far from the street, behind iron gates. A perfectly cut and watered lawn stretched out in front of the house, various plants strategically decorating the yard. At the side of the house was a two-car garage in which we could find a gray Jeep Cherokee and a few bikes for when we needed to get around town. I lead them up the driveway and fit the key into the lock. I stepped back to let them in first since I'd already seen it. The ceilings were high, and the rooms were bright and open. On the first floor was a music room, living room, a marble and stainless-steel kitchen, a half bath, and out back was a courtyard, a small yard and a guest house. Upstairs were four bedrooms and the main bathroom. I'd chosen my rook upon arrival. It was average sized with fading blue walls, a marble fireplace, a dark wood furniture set that included a wardrobe, four poster bed, a desk and chair, and a chest of drawers, and two big windows that overlooked the ocean.

As my family looked around the first floor, I took three identical bronze keys from a small table in the hall, "Alright. these are your keys. they open the front and back doors, the door to the guest house, and the side door of the garage. Don't. Lose them." I handed them each the keys, looking directly at Bethany when I said the last part. I didn't know how long they'd be here, but I really didn't want to have to go to get new keys made.

I lead them into the living room, handing them each a dossier, and closing the French Doors behind us, the pinned gossamer curtains matching those hanging from the windows. I went to sit in a high back chair next to the fireplace in a corner next to the window as they settled themselves, leaning down to strike a long match, setting it in the wood pile in the hearth. “Ok. We’re all tired so I’ll keep this short and sweet…”

We’d been assigned the surname “Church.” Apparently, whoever had put this mission together had a sense of humor. For a few weeks, my siblings would stay inside to get used to things while I went out making sure everything was in order and reaping when it was necessary. Bethany and I were going to be enrolled in a local high school and Gabriel would be working there as the new music teacher. That was one thing I was looking forward to. Gabriel looked every bit like an angel of God, from his golden hair and stormy eyes to his physic and height. Angels didn't falter often so I was curious how he'd react to the boy crazy female population of the student body.

Ivy would take on the roll of doting charity advocate, integrating herself wholly into as many non-profits as she could in town and the nearby city, everything from church groups and foodbanks to animal shelters and libraries, something she actually seemed rather excited about and even I had to admit she seemed well suited to her new role. After going over everything once and once again, the dossiers with our new personas went straight into the fireplace. And my siblings wandered upstairs to choose their own rooms. Still, I stayed in my seat, lost in silent thought. What about this town had warranted three ancients of high standing? In my time here, both during this trip and others, I’d never seen anything particularly serious enough to arouse suspicion… But here we were.  
________________________________________

On More than one occasion, I’d notice Bethany was distant from Gabriel and Ivy. I didn't blame her. They were high ranking angels that preferred life in the Kingdom, so they tended to be a little stand offish, even if it wasn’t their intention. Ivy was much more open than he, but it still felt that they preferred their own company to hers. Whenever this happened, I always made a point to talk to her, a tiny attempt to distract her from the walls they had up.  
"Don't worry. They're just a little homesick. They'll loosen up soon." I told her in one of these cases. Our siblings were talking to a representative from the Kingdom downstairs, so I had brought Bethany up to my room with some caramel tea. We were sitting on my bed, just talking and listing to the soft patter of rain outside.

"I hope so," She sighed, "Azrael, why am I so different?"

I thought for a moment, sipping my tea and choosing my words carefully, "You're young. We've seen the horrors of the world and the evils of mankind. It makes us a little more uptight sometimes...If you promise not to tell Gabriel or Ivy, I'll let you in on a little secret."

She nodded enthusiastically, shifting her position so that she was sitting Indian style.

"I'm a little different too. I'm more susceptible to emotion because I spend so much time around mortals. One starts to pick up their habits."

"Really?" 

"Mhm." I hummed, "I know how hard it can be to be around perfect angels all of the time. But you’re special in your own ways. How about this...We talk more, you can tell me anything and I won't spill if you do the same for me."

"Spill?" she looked down at her tea confused. I'd forgotten she wasn't used to expressions yet.

"Tell. You’ll pick up slang when we start interacting with people."

Bethany smiled at me, "Deal."  
________________________________________

It was actually a little funny watching them try to adjust. Gabriel had taken over the job of cooking for us, though Ivy enjoyed baking from time to time. In Byron, there was a house phone, a computer, and a printer but no cell phones (Other than the one I had acquired earlier, much to Gabriel's distaste), tablets, or television. Gabriel had made a point to show us -erhm...Bethany- a television show about people fighting and competing in challenges for money and had commented about how barbaric it was that the mortals considered it entertainment.

I'd met several people since my arrival, but my siblings had limited their social life to Father Mel, a nice old man who was the priest at St. Mark's. He wasn't nosy and we helped him with the service every Sunday. Sometimes, though, I thought he knew more about us than he let on. Bethany had convinced me somehow, to join their daily walks. She was beginning to grow on me and had I thought she’d have the stomach for it, I would have requested to have her work for me. One evening, we'd been out on a pier and spotted a boy about seventeen or eighteen, sitting at the end fishing. I knew that Gabriel and Ivy would want to leave but it was too late. He'd already seen us.

"Hi," He smiled at us, "Nice night for a walk." I recognized him from around town and knew that he went to the school we would be attending, but that was about it. His was one of the families that was in St. Mark’s every Sunday, but we’d never made an attempt to reach out to the congregation.

"Yes, it is." Bethany said, surprising the rest of us, "Have you had any luck?"

"I come out here to relax. If I happen to catch anything, I throw it back in." he said, showing her an empty bucket.

She took a few steps closer, despite a warning look from Ivy.

"Want to try?" He offered, cranking the spindle to reel in his line.

"Come away now, Bethany." Gabriel ordered before she could say anything, "We have to get home." Bethany's expression turned to one of exasperation but did as she was told, none the less. I was slightly irritated by Gabriel's tone. He'd made no effort to hide his intolerance and his desire to leave.

"Maybe next time." The boy smiled, blue eyes bright with the expression.

Bethany moved away from him and we began walking back toward the shore. Her posture was tense, and I noticed her look back at the boy out of the corner of my eye. I sighed. Bethany may have been an angel, but she was still a teenage girl. The revelation that she may actually act like one was both a relief and a horror.

"That was so rude." she told Gabriel when we were out of earshot.

I arched an eyebrow in surprise, "Bethany, he can't help it. We're not human. We weren't created to be social creatures."

"Still..." She muttered.

"We have to be careful, Bethany." Gabriel told her, slowly and calmly as if speaking to a toddler-which to him, she was.

"Gabriel is right." Ivy agreed, "We're not ready for human contact yet."

"I think I am. And what about Azrael? She goes out and talks to people all of the time."

"It's a part of her job." Gabriel sighed, "She's used to dealing with the mortals. She has more experience."

It was clear by the tone of his voice that the conversation was over. "Don't worry, Bethany. I'll take you with me some time and let you meet some people." I whispered to her. Still once more, Bethany looked back at the boy. This time I looked as well, and he was still watching us and still smiling at my little sister.


	4. Bryce Hamilton

I woke up to the sound of birds singing and the waves crashing on the shore coming through my open windows. I liked keeping them open because the fresh air reminded me of flying, something I hadn't done often since arriving in Venus Cove. We'd gone a long time without stretching our wings because if we were seen, the results would be disastrous. Of course,I had an excuse to go out since I had to reap in the town and surrounding area. It also gave me at least a little time to take the souls to be judged then either to the Gates of Heaven or the Doors of Hell. I never went past the latter, but I'd occasionally stop in the Kingdom to catch us with those I'd known before mankind.

See, that's another part of being me. Different people, from different places, have different beliefs about me, and have led different lives. Some on the sinner side of the scale sometimes try to resist me taking them. I can usually tell where a soul will end up because of how I get the urge to appear. It's like how you act differently around different people naturally. The majority of the time, I stick to the classic, long, flowing, black gown, halo, and scythe. However, when I get around the really bad sinners... Let's just say I try to keep that reserved for the worst of the damned if I can help it, though sometimes it slips through if I'm angry. Luckily, when reaping, me and mine aren’t seen by mortal eyes. I even had a difficult time keeping an eye on my reapers sometimes when in human form.

It was actually a rather interesting process. Our blades of scythes, while they were solid, never physically altered the body, only severed the ties the soul had to it. We would then determine whether or not the soul was ready for judgement and if they were, take them to be judged and from there, to the nearest entrance to their final destination. We’d then return to the body to end the life. Though there are always exceptions. There had been cases of having to bring souls back to their bodies and rebind them, and while it was a hassle, it was a welcome one, especially when seeing the look on the faces of doctors and family when someone who’s vitals were gone or going suddenly got better; suddenly experienced a miracle. Those special few who had seen the end and come back were always either reassured in their faith or ready to make a change in lifestyle.

Anyway, I rolled out of bed and changed out of a black P!ATD t-shirt and pajama bottoms into my new uniform. It consisted of a gray skirt, white blouse, navy blazer, and a sky-blue tie. I paired it with brown combat boots and black stud earrings, which I showed off by pulling my dark curls into a ponytail. I'd purposely slept in, dreading our first day at Bryce Hamilton. High school meant a social life (no matter how small), and with a social life comes attachments, which aren't amazing to have in our line of work. We were made to love mankind as a whole, but never have favorites. I sighed picking up my phone from the charger and grudgingly going downstairs. I received an odd look from my siblings as I walked right out the door, picking up my black messenger bag on the way out.  
________________________________________

The school was located on the edge of town near the waters of Shipwreck Coast. It was made up of two large brick buildings, one of which with two bell towers and an iron gate that had been a convent in the sixties. Since it was one of the only schools in town, most people who went here had parents and grandparents who'd come here as well. The first building, it covered 1st through 6th grades and the converted convent had 7th through 12th, but the majority of campus was dedicated to high school. The preschool was located in the middle of town, closer to where most parents would be working.

My siblings and I stood in front of the gates as students began to arrive. I'd put on many faced and put on many facades over the years, but I hadn't ever been a student before. It was just never necessary for my job, but I knew how important first impressions where to missions. We had to put on the hardest act for an angel: acting human. I heard Bethany take a deep, shaky, breath and turned to her. I took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She gave me a grateful smile and looked back at the school. She was wearing a gray jumper and Gabriel had on a button-down shirt, a tie, and trousers. A contrast to the majority of the student body who'd made various alterations based on which clique they were in.

"I must admit, I struggle with some of these latest fashion trends." Gabriel said, pursing his lips at the sight of some of the more distasteful alterations.

"So much for being infallible." I rolled my eyes and smirked, earning a miffed look from my brother.

Ivy laughed, "This is the 21st century. Try not to look so critical."

"Isn't that what teachers do?"

"Not popular ones." I sighed, making them all look at me questioningly, "What? I had to be one in the 40s. World War 2." I shrugged.

Ivy squeezed Gabriel's shoulder and handed Bethany and I our class schedules, a school map, and other important papers for our "transfer" to Bryce Hamilton. Bethany and I had mostly different classes since I was being brought in as a senior and she was being brought in as a junior, but since it was a small school, we shared a literature class, French, lunch, break, and PE. I was there to look after her, but she needed to learn how to take care of herself when I wasn't there. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Bethany said, putting on a determined face. "Let's do this.

"We'll be fine, Bethany." Gabriel assured her. "Remember where we come from."

We began walking towards the school, leaving Ivy at the gates. We'd expected a reaction to our arrival, but the people parted for us and watched in awe as we walked past them as if we weren't of this world...Which... We really weren't.

"Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" I laughed awkwardly, not knowing just how bad things were going to get.


	5. First Day, First Friends

When we reached the administration office, we were greeted but a short plump woman in a pink cardigan, “Hello there! My name is Mrs. Jordan and I’m the registrar. You must be Bethany…Azreel…?” She stopped questioning my name.

“Azrael.” I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, “like the DC Nation character.”

Mrs. Jordan winced but continued, “And you-“ I snorted when she started checking out Gabriel, “Must be Mr. Church, our new music teacher.”

She came out from behind her desk with an over enthusiastic smile on her face. She shook each of our hands, “Welcome to Bryce Hamilton! I’ve allocated Bethany and…Azrael,” She looked to me and I nodded, “lockers on the third floor; we can head there now, and then I’ll escort you, Mr. Church, to our staff room. Briefings are Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8:30 sharp. I hope you’ll enjoy your time here. You’ll find it’s a very lively place. Never a dull moment!”

We exchanged glances before she rushed us outside. We practically flew through the tour which consisted of the basketball courts, divine weather intervention from Gabriel (though Mrs. Jordan didn’t need to know that), the quad, computer lab, science lab, assembly hall, gym, playing fields, and theatre. She then dropped Bethany and I off at our lockers and briskly dragged Gabriel away.

“We’ll be ok, Bethany,” I told her, taking a pen out of my bag, “And if you need me, borrow someone’s phone and call me.”

I wrote my cell phone number on her arm, the black ink seeming much darker on her alabaster skin. Just then, an ear-splitting bell rang, and the hall way was filled with students.

“Azrael…” Bethany whimpered.

“You’ll be fine. Now get to class. Don’t wanna be late on the first day.” I winked at her with a smirk and began the trek to my first class. Peering down at my schedule, I read the code W.HYR9. I was trying to figure out what that meant when ran into someone.

“Oh. Sorry.” I looked up to see the boy from the pier, “It’s you.”

“Hey… Pier boy.” I arched a brow.

“The name’s Xavier Woods.” He smiled extending his hand.

“Azrael Church.” I shook his hand, cautiously examining him. I couldn’t see any evil in his brown eyes and the cross necklace peeking out of his shirt was a good sign. I subtly read his emotions and could clearly sense his curiosity, mostly about Bethany. “Hey, as long as you’re here, can you tell me what this means?”

He looked down at my schedule, “Oh, yeah. That means you have Mrs. Walsh in history. Room R9. It’s on my way, I can show you if you want?”

“Thanks.” I sighed and nodded.

“No problem.”

With than we began walking down the hall. I could sense the questions of everyone around me as we passed. The most prominent were coming from the youth waking beside me.

“Bethany.” I said suddenly.

“What?” He glanced down at me. At least a head taller, I only came up to his shoulder.

“The girl from the pier. She’s my sister, Bethany.” I smiled slyly, “ I know you were wondering about her.”

“How did you…”

“Oops.” I stopped, “looks like this is me.”

I pointed up to the plaque above the door with R9 engraved into it, cutting him off. “See you later, Xavier. Oh! And don’t mind Gabriel. He’s always like that so don’t take it personally.” I gave him a short wave and walked into my first class, leaving a confused mortal boy behind.

By P.E. I was exhausted. Half a day of questioning looks from teachers, flirtatious looks from boys, and either jealous or haughty looks from the girls. Having to introduce myself in every class and that damned bell… When I finally reunited with Bethany in the gym, she seemed as relieved to see me as I was to see her. We’d had slight issues in the girls’ locker room. See, we angels don’t have belly buttons since we were created, not born. A dead giveaway.

We took turns guarding each other when we changed but as I was slipping into my clothes…

“Woah!” Bethany’s new friend Molly came up from behind me, “You have tattoos? That’s so edgy!”

I stiffened in horror at the realization that she was looking at the area where my wings flattened against my back. “Uh…Yeah. They were a birthday gift from Father.” Not…Technically a lie. I hastily pulled on my shirt and turned to her, hiding my wings.

“Cool!” She smiled, “You’re Azrael, right? Beth’s told me all about you!”

“OH really?” I glanced back at my sister.

“Yeah. So what do you guys think about the Bryce Hamilton crowd so far? Boys hot enough for you?”

Bethany looked confused, “I wouldn’t say hot. Most of them seem to have a normal body temperature…”

My eyes widened and I was quick to cover up for her, distracting the curly haired girl, “Eh…They seem cute but like NONE of them are my type.” I pretended to look exasperated.

“WHAT?!” She exclaimed, gaining the attention of a few of the other girls. “Oh, Rae, you have to flirt with them first! It’s only your first day!”

That conversation went on longer than I would have liked it to with Molly deciding to make me her personal project by the end of it. Quickly tired of talking to her, I walked out of the locker room, just catching the beginning of the conversation about “school captain: Xavier Woods”

‘So…” I thought, ‘she did meet him today.’

I would have to keep a close eye on them should their interest in each other progress…


	6. More on Molly

It was a few days later when my family would have another run in with Bethany's new friend, Molly. After a very awkward dinner explaining to my little sister about slang we'd heard Ms. Castle, our literature teacher get onto one of the boys about, we decided to go down to the beach to watch the sunset. I changed out of my uniform, happy to be in blue jean shorts and a loose t-shirt instead of the stiff fabric. We'd been walking down the beach toward the town when the ginger girl called out to us.

"Beth! Rae! Over here!"

"I swear, I had nothing to do with that." I told my siblings, referring to the abbreviation of my name.

I was instantly irritated at the new nickname Molly had assigned me if for no other reason than it was a part of her 'Project Azrael'. She and a bunch of other kids I recognized from school were sitting on the beach outside of an ice cream parlor. Normally, it would have been flooded with tourists but since it was August and summer was ending, it was vacant with the exception of the small group.

Molly was sitting in the lap of a boy I'd never seen before, wearing an outfit that was more appropriate for late spring rather than early fall. He was reclined, with a relaxed smile on his face as he stroked her mostly bare back lazily. That's all you need to know about Molly's way of thinking.

Anyway, as she waved us over, Gabriel and Ivy shared the same unhappy look on their faces. This was exactly the kind of social interaction that they'd been trying to avoid. But Molly had already seen us so, Bethany, putting on an uncertain smile, began leading us toward the group. Luckily for me, as we got close, the skin around my wings and fingertips began to prickle-kind of when you feel your leg going to sleep- a sensation that I knew meant that a soul nearby was ready to be reaped.

"Hey...I'll see you guys back at the house. Duty calls." I pretended to sigh, secretly happy to avoid Bethany's new friend.

"Don't be seen." Gabriel said and I knew that was as close to a 'Good Luck' that I was going to get from him.

"Never am." I smiled and made my way off of the beach and toward St. Mary's Hospital.

Walking out of St. Mary's, I sighed and retracted my wings. I always hated reaping the souls of children. They were so tiny. So uncorrupted by the evils of their fellow man. I'd never reaped a child's soul that had gone to hell. In some ways, they were more pure than a few angels I knew. Many didn't have a solid grasp on the concept of death yet either. I always tried to reassure the younger ones, but if a stranger with big black wings and a scythe appeared before you, you'd be scared too.

This time, it had been a nine year old boy named Andrew Milford with leukemia. From the information I'd gathered from school and around town, strange things were happening to good people. Bad things. Things that otherwise would have never happened. And the people of Venus Cove were starting to notice.

There was no one out on the streets and the night was still. The only sounds being the faint roar of the ocean and the chirping of crickets. It wasn't that late yet, but I decided to go ahead and go home. In the time it took to find Andrew, reap him, take him to judgement and then to Heaven, my siblings would have long since gone home. Time in the Kingdom was a little different than it was on Earth. What might seem like a few weeks up there could be a few years here. It made things a little easier on souls waiting on their loved ones.

I was making my way across the cross walk when I nearly had a heart attack. A jet black motorcycle came to a screeching halt a few feet in front of me, blocking my path. The driver's face was hidden because of his helmet but I could tell, despite his leather jacket that he was tall...about Gabriel's height and lanky, but not to the point of being scrawny. In the weeks that I'd been in Venus Cove, I hadn't seen him before.

He turned to look at me and patted the back of his bike. I may have been an angel, but I'd lived on earth long enough to know he was asking me to "ride bitch", as the mortals called it. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Sorry. Not interested." I told him, walking around the bike and to the other sidewalk. After walking for another block, I glanced back. Despite the light having long since changed green, the driver was still there, watching me.

The next time I'd see Molly was a bit of a disaster. As I'd predicted, we (meaning Beth and I) were seeing a lot more of Xavier Woods. Every spare moment we had at school, the lacrosse player seemed to be there and worse, he seemed to have an eye for my sister. She was either smart or oblivious though. Gabriel had been liniantt with allowing her to make friends at Bryce Hamilton. Getting a boyfriend would not only endanger the mission but would also really set off Gabriel.

Back on topic, Molly had invited us both over to try out some new cosmetics with her and her friends. I'd prompty refused when she'd texted me. I assumed that she'd gotten my number from Bethany. I still planned on taking my sister there and picking her up when it was over. I wore a simple skeleton hand tank top, jeans, jacket, and a pair of comfortable heels, planning on dropping her off and going back home, but what I saw when we arrived made me stop in my tracks.

The door of the house was wide open and music and light were spilling out of every window. People, some I recognised, some I didn't, were everywhere, drinking, talking, dancing, or making out. "Ohhhh. No. Don't even think about it."

"Come on...Let's go find Molly..."

"Rules!" I grabbed her shoulders, making her look at me, "No alcohol, don't go off alone, don't take anything a boy gives you, and for the love of God, try to stay close to me. We're going in, saying 'hi' and going home. Deal?"  
Beth nodded and I let her go. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, but she was innocent and I didn't trust other people.

Inside of Molly's house was much worse than the outside. There was no unoccupied space and the thumping music was making my head hurt and the windows rattle. I spotted a girl from Molly's group...Layla or Leah or something... and quickly grabbed her attention.

"Do you know where Molly is?" I asked her, having to shout over the speakers.

"In the hot tub! SO glad you could make it! Molly throws the best parties!"

I turned back to try too find Beth but she was lost in the crowed. I sighed and slowly made my way outside where Molly and a few other teens were relaxing in her hot tub.

"Molly." I said, making her look up at me, " Change of plans?" I pointed at the house.

"Rae! I thought you weren't coming!" A big smile broke out across her face, "Yeah. My parents went out of town last minute. Couldn't resist the chance to PARTAAY!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance, "Look, if you see Bethany, will you tell her to meet me at the door? We're going home."

"Come onnnn, "she pouted,"You just got here."

"No offense, but we didn't sign up for this. As Bethany's big sister it's my job to look out for her."

"Oh...Ok.." She sighed, leaning into the arms of the boy next to her, "I'll let her know."

"Thanks." I walked back into the house, scouring the crowd for a glimpse of my sister.

I continued to circle the crowd for about fifteen minutes before I saw her again, slightly limp, in the arms of a familiar face. I set my sets on Xavier and made my way over to them as they where heading out the door. Getting closer to them, I saw that Beth's face was pale and she looked like she'd either been or soon would be ill. I grabbed Xavier's free arm, stopping him.

"What happened?" I demanded, my amethest eyes glaring into his coldly.

"Azrael. Thank God." he sighed, "I was beginning to think she was here alone."

"She was supposed to be. Answer the question."

"Cocktails. She doesn't drink often does she?"

"Never."

"I was gonna take her home. Need a lift?"

"Yes, please..." I sighed exasperatedly. She was lucky that he'd been the one to find her and not some other creep. I decided from that point on that no matter how much I didn't like Molly, I wouldn't ever leave Bethany alone when she was around ever again. Even if it cost me my sanity.


	7. Busting the Love Birds

The next morning Gabriel, Ivy, and I were in the kitchen, waiting for Beth to come downstairs. I had no doubt that when she did, she'd have a killer hangover, so I was using my phone to look up hangover cures.

"What I don't understand is why you two didn't come straight home." Gabriel said.

"She wanted to see Molly, who knew she was coming. This is what most teenagers do. They go out, they party, they drink, they do things their not supposed to. We would have raised suspicion if we'd been seen outside and not gone in." I rolled my eyes and kept scrolling, "We're supposed to be blending in."

"It doesn't matter why it happened, just that it did." Ivy looked up from her embroidery. "And now we need to decide what to do about it."

"Don't punish her. The hangover and this cure will be punishment enough." I winched, reading the ingredients.

"We never planned on punishing her," Gabriel promised, "After all, it wasn't her fault."

I fixed my gaze on my brother, "Are you implying it's mine? I'm not the one who decided to let her socialize."

"Speaking of socializing, who was that boy who brought you home? We've seen him before, haven't we?" Ivy asked, changing the topic. She could sense a conflict from a mile away and hated it when we argued.

I sighed, "Xavier Woods. He's been hanging around a lot lately. Good kid. I had to reap his girlfriend a few years ago and he's all she would talk about on the way to Judgement. Seems to like Bethany a little too much though."

"We'll have to be careful. We can't risk him seeing something." Gabriel crossed the room and stood by the window, looking out in thought.

"Word of advise, don't try to forbid her from talking to him. It's only going to make her like him more."

"You mean the feeling is mutual?" Ivy asked in concern.

"I don't know, but she seems to like him." I pursed my lips, "If they step out of line I'll talk to her."

Bethany walked in looking tired, with dark circles under her eyes. She opened the fridge, poured herself a glass of orange juice, and drank it greedily. I got up and began taking things out of the refrigerator and pantry Ivy put her embroidery down and turned to her, "How are you feeling?"

Beth rubbed her temples in pain, "I've been better...I don't know how that happened. I feel so childish..."

Gabriel looked at her, "There's no need to fret, Bethany. Now that we're human, we're bound to make some mistakes."

"You're not angry?" she looked at us in confusion.

"Of course we're not angry." Said Ivy, "How can we blame you for something that was beyond your control?"

"That's just the point." Bethany sat down at the counter, holding her head in her hands." I should have known. It wouldn't have happened to any of you. Why is it only me that makes mistakes?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Remember this is your first visit to earth. You will learn from your experiences and in time you will be able to avoid such situations."

"Humans are fragile." I said putting the ingredients in the blender and watched as they turned into a murky red liquid. I poured the strange concoction into a glass and slid it over to my sister, "To much or too little of something and their bodies shut down."

"What is this?" She asked disgusted.

"Hangover cure. You want to hang out with humans, you have to accept human consequences."

Later that day, Bethany had gone out to buy groceries and had come back with a beautiful weimaraner named Phantom. His owner, an old woman named Alice Butler, was going to be moving into a nursing home and couldn't take him with her so Beth had adopted him. Being a dog person, I was absolutely delighted with her decision. That one anyway... It wasn't long after that Xavier came to the door looking for Bethany.

I didn't like eavesdropping but I found it very useful at times. He'd used the excuse of checking on her to get in but by the time he'd left, they had a date scheduled for Friday at the movies. As I'd warned against, Gabriel and Ivy had quickly shut that idea down. All of this, Beth vented to me about later.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a date." We were up in her room, drinking hot chocolate and talking about the outing that would have taken place that night

"Oh, Beth...Let me ask you something. Why do people date?" She shrugged and I sighed, "People date to fall in love, get married, start families. That's something that we, as angels, can never have. What would you do when you're called back home-and you WILL eventually get called back- you'd be heartbroken. And so would he."

"I just want to be normal."

"I know." I gave her a small smile, "But the more normal you are around mortals, the more different you are around our brothers and sisters. I don't know how long you're going to be here but I do know who's always going to be there for you. Just trust us on this. OK?"

"Ok..."

I picked up the empty mugs and walked toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I went down stairs and put the mugs in the sink. Gabriel and Ivy were in the music room and the heavenly sounds filled the whole house. She sang while he played his guitar. No mortals could ever come close to the perfection.

I understood what Beth was going through. I too, had once been curious about our father's favorite creation. I wondered and watched as Adam and Eve grew old and Cain killed Abel. I watched as they populated the world. I wondered what it would be like to join them in their humanity...but I'd never acted on it as Bethany wanted to.

I was still thinking about this when I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and I could no longer sense Bethany's presence in the house. I sprinted upstairs and into her room and sure enough, she was gone. I had a pretty good idea of where she was and whom she was with too...

"She's losing points for this..." I grumbled and went to my room, pulling on my boots and grabbing a jacket.

I went to the music room, interrupting the sweet melody my siblings were creating. Gabriel and Ivy, seeing the irritated look on my face stopped playing and stood up. "Tell me she didn't."Gabriel muttered.

"It's not in our nature to lie, Gabriel."

They followed me to the hall, Ivy grabbing my arm before I could walk out the door. "Don't go. You'll make a scene."

I pulled my arm out of her grip and walked down the steps, "I'll be back later. Keep the light on for us." I let my wings unfurl, tattering my Iron Maiden shirt, but i didn't care at the moment. It would be much faster to find them from the air. I flew high into the night sky above Venus Cove so that I wouldn't be seen and followed the streets until I saw the movie theater.

Bethany and Xavier were walking into a little cafe called Sweethearts when I spotted them. I glared down at the small building. I considered myself a forgiving person, but not only was Bethany endangering the mission and herself, but she was also doing exactly what we'd told her not to do. We did not need another nephilim incident.

I landed in the alley way next to Sweethearts, pulling on the leather jacket to cover my torn clothes. My anger was rolling off of me in waves, so badly that the flowers planted outside of the building wilted and died as I walked past them. I walked into the cafe, people turning to look at the new arrival. They quickly went back to their meals though when I set my glare on them.

Bethany and Xavier were sitting in a booth talking, smiles on their faces. They hadn't seen me yet, but they were about to. I stalked over and stood in front of their table. Bethany turned and the look of happiness on her face immediately melted away when she saw me.

"Azrael..."

"Don't. Just don't." I cut her off. "Obviously what Gabriel, Ivy, and I said doesn't have any meaning to you. Well congratulations, Bethany. You're normal."

"Hey, she was just..." Xavier tried to defend her.

"No. Zip it. This doesn't involve you." I snarled at him, my eyes flashing dangerously, "Have fun on your date, Beth. I hope you realize what it's cost you."

A pained expression crossed her face at my words but I turned away from her. Not wanting to take my anger out on her any more than I already had, I walked out of Sweethearts, slamming the door behind me.


	8. They Know...

I avoided Bethany after that. I watched over her, but I didn't let her see me. I spent my free periods, breaks, and lunches with a girl I'd befriended who took Ms. Castle's literature with us named Maghen Moore. She was a shy girl, but she was strong willed and from what I'd seen so far very reliable. I most definitely could say that I preferred her company to Molly's. She was quickly becoming my best friend here in Venus Cove. Bethany and Xavier were spending every spare moment together and anyone could tell they were dating just by looking at them.

"I don't know..." I was talking to Maghen about it one day at lunch, "I'm used to being the black sheep of our family but now she's rebelling...It's just not like her."

"Xavier's been caught up on Emily for a long time. She wasn't just his girlfriend, she was his best friend. This may be good for him. Beth too. If it goes south, she'll never doubt you again. And if it goes well and she's happy, what does it matter if their together?"

"I suppose..." I sighed as we left the lunch room to head toward our next class.

"And you know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Yeah...I know..." I stopped in my tracks, a wave of human pain coming from the front of the school hitting me hard.

I sprinted down the hall, not hearing Maghen's calls for me to wait. I ran out the door, where a crowd of students was forming near the street. There had been a terrible car accident. A head on collision between to seniors. One car's hood was completely crushed and smoke was billowing out of the engine. Glass was shattered everywhere. One of the drivers had made it out with only a few scrapes and was standing by his car. He was fine, but by the prickling of my skin, I knew that the other driver was definitely not.

The girl, named Grace or Gracie by her friends, was in my math and history classes. She was still inside of her wrecked vehicle, her body slumped over, and her head leaning over on the steering wheel, bleeding badly. I was fighting the urge to go over to reap. It was my job, but I couldn't let all of those people see.

"Azrael!" Bethany ran over to me, a panicked look on her face, "You've got to help her. Do something!"

"I...I can't..." I told her helplessly, "Beth, I'm the angel of death. I can't heal. If I get too close to her, her soul will let go.I'd have to reap her. This one is on you. Go. Help her. I'll call Gabriel."  
She looked at me, obviously afraid, but nodded and went to do as I told her.

"Azrael...?"

I turned around to see Maghen there in the door way. To my horror, I realized that she'd been there the entire time. She'd heard everything. I sent a quick telepathic message to Gabriel and approached my friend carefully.

"What were you talking about?"

"Come on. We can't talk here." I took her wrist and dragged her into the small chapel that had remained from the school's days as an abbey.

"Ok. We're alone. Now talk." She crossed her arms, leaning against one of the pews.

"Ok...You can't tell anyone this. I'll get in huge trouble if you do." I took off my blazer and my blouse, turning to show her my back. "What do you see?"

"Your tattoo." If I was thankful for Molly about anything, It was that she'd given me a good excuse if someone saw my wings.

"Watch." I let my wings unfurl, thankfully missing my bra. They arched up into the air, just over six feet long each. I folded them, but didn't retract them as I turned to gauge her reaction. She had an uncertain look on her face, which I completely understood. "I'm Azrael, the Archangel of Death. I reap the souls of those who have died and I take them to judgement. I've lived for eons. I've been reaping for over two million years. But I'm also Azrael Estella Church the student, sister, and your friend..."

"So...Mr. Church...is..."

"The Archangel Gabriel. Yes. Bethany is also an angel and Ivy is a serphim."

"And your Father who gave you your 'tattoo' is.." She pointed at a stained glass window of Jesus.

"Pretty much. You know...He's got that whole trinity thing going on."

"Why are you here?"

"Well I'm on earth all of the time anyway. But Beth, Gabriel, and Ivy are taking care of 'Save humanity' stuff. At least until they get called back home."

"That's why you were so upset about Beth and Xavier. She's not supposed to be with a human."

"Or anyone for that matter, but yes. Please don't tell anyone about any of this."

"I...I won't..."She nodded and started laughing, "I won't! My best friend is an angel! That's so effing cool!"

"Shh!" I shushed her but smiled. "Come on... Grace is ok now."

"How do you know?" 

"Instinct. I'm guessing either Bethany or Gabriel save her then. " I retracted my wings and pulled back on my blouse.

Maghen handed me my blazer "So she was really gonna die then."

"Mhm." I took it from her and swung it over my shoulder. "I'll answer more of your questions later."

"The bonfire near shipwreck cove tonight. How about then?"

"Perfect. I'd better go get Beth home. It's been a long day..."

Maghen showed up at my house to walk to shipwreck cove with me. Bethany and Xavier were taking his car, but we wanted to take a faster route. I was wearing a purple tank top, sandals, and shorts. Perfect flying clothes.

"I'll get it!" I ran down the stairs when she knocked on the door. I opened it and pulled her through the house, wanting to avoid the questioning looks of my family. I took her down the steps that led to the beach. We took off in a sprint, making it to the jagged cliffs of shipwreck cove as the sun was doing down, the rocky walls giving us a nice private place. If we'd kept walking, eventually we would have been at the bonfire.

"Ok... Dazzle me."

I rolled my eyes and unfurled my wings again. Suddenly getting a wicked idea, I gave her a sinister smirk and crept toward her.

"Azrael..." she said in a warning tone.

I shot toward her, picking her up under her arms and flying to the top of the cliffs. I set her down and she was shaking like a leaf, but a big grin was on her face. "Dazzled?"

"You suck." She laughed, trying to catch her breath.

I sat down on a rock, letting my wings relax. "I want to give you something." I took a leather cord out of my pocket and examining my wings, plucked one of my contour feathers, about four inches long. I wrapped the cord around the spine of the feather, bookmark style, and handed it to her.

"One of your feathers..." She took it carefully, running her finger over the edge of the bristles delicately.

"As long as you've got that, none of the grim reapers will touch you." I paused, "Oh... They're angels I trained to help me collect the souls of the dead..."

"Thank you." she cut me off and hugged me.

"You're welcome."

"Hey..." Maghen looked over the edge of the cliff. "Isn't that Beth and Xavier?"

"What!?"

I looked over the edge and sure enough, there were the love birds. Bethany was walking along the beach and pointed to where her footprints should be. She made him feel he stomach where her navel should be. And then she made him cover his eyes and started climbing the cliff.

"Hide!" Maghen and I shot behind one of the bigger rocks, and I held my wings close to my body.

I saw a light flash and a faint glow over the top of the rock and new what she was doing. I tapped Maghen's shoulder and mouthed 'stay here'. She nodded and I stood Bethany was no longer on the cliff. she was down on the beach showing Xavier her wings. Mine snapped open and I flew down and landed on the beach next to them. Bethany gasped and stood infront of Xavier in defense.

"Relax, Beth." I sighed. "We're all screwed. There's no point in hiding it."

"What do you mean? I know I'm risking the mission but I..."

"Maghen!" I called up at her. "You might as well come down. He knows."

Maghen climbed down the rock carefully, jumping down the last few feet.

"She knows too?" Xavier asked.

"Hush." I snapped at him. "But yes. Unfortunately, you can't hide things like this yet."

"You mean..." Beth winced.

"Yep." I pointed up. "They know what we've done."


	9. The Covenant

I sent Maghen and Xavier home, not wanting them to face Gabriel's wrath. Bethany had put on Xavier's sweatshirt to cover her tattered dress. As we walked up the front steps, I paused. "Bethany. When we go inside, I want you to go straight upstairs. Don't come down unless I come to get you."

"But what about Gabriel and Ivy?"

"If they don't know yet, they will soon. I'll deal with them."

Bethany nodded and we walked into the house. Our siblings were in the living room, but I could sense no knowledge of recent events coming from them. Gabriel got up from his seat with a smile, walking over to us. "I'm proud of..." He began but Bethany ran up the stirs before he could finish. "Did something happen?"

"Well...we've hit a small snag..."

What followed, was painful and antagonizing, but we deserved every minute of it. I'd let Gabriel take most of his anger out on me when we'd gotten home, but that didn't stop him from yelling at Beth the next morning.

"I need to speak with the Covenant." he eventually decided, making me groan. He meant the seven archangels that were called in to deal with the most dire of situations. It was made up of Michael, Raphael, Gabriel (Obviously), Uriel, Raguel, Zerachiel...and myself.

"Will you explain how it happened?" Bethany asked.

"I already told you, Beth. They already know." I pulled my hair back.

"What will happen then?"

Gabriel answered her coldly, "The will give their verdict and we will obey." With that he left, the front door shutting loudly behind him.

"Shouldn't you go with him?" Ivy asked, concerned.

"I've got my own spot in Sherbrooke county for this kind of thing. Gabriel needs to find a nice place where he can meditate in peace. He's not going to get that with me around." I looked at my little sister, "And don't worry Beth...You've already got two votes in your favor. Only need two more."

I walked out the door, and taking my own sweet time, walked out of town.

I came to land in a clearing in the middle of forrest outside of town, having flown after I was away from people. I donned My black robes and halo, letting my wings stretch out behind me and holding my scythe in my hands. It was traditional, and more likely to remind my brothers that despite my actions, I was still one of them. I Knelt to my knees and let my essence expand to include the entire clearing. I focused on joining the covenant and connecting them here.

I rose to my bare feet when I felt their presence around me. The other six, Gabriel included, appeared, standing in a circle,partially transparent.

"Azrael." Michael greeted me. "How are you, sister?"

"Skip the pleasantries. We all know why we're here."

"Yes, to discuss yours and Bethany's mistakes." Raguel said, crossing his arms. He was the one who oversaw angels and made sure that they obeyed the laws that Heaven had set out before us. His vote would be crucial.

"With no disrespect, brother, I can not speak for Bethany but I do not consider my action a mistake."

"Then what would you call it?" Zerachiel-the one who watched over Earth- asked, "You showed that mortal your wings in a Chapel of the Lord. It seems to me that you had a lapse in judgement."

"Come on. You know what happened. That girl heard them. Azzy was busy trying to save that mortal's life and didn't notice her."Raphael smiled at me. He was... Much more relaxed, that our brothers. "I think she should be commended for resisting her instincts."

"Thank you, Raphael. " I sighed at the nickname. The archangel of medicine reminded me a great deal of Molly.

Uriel brought up a very reasonable concern "But what of the mortal...This Maghen Moore. It's human nature to sin and doubt. If she turns from you, she may tell someone."

Michael turned to my brother, "Gabriel, what do you think of this girl?"

"I've never met her, but I trust Azrael's judgement. If she says that she won't tell, she won't tell."

"She won't." I promised, "I have her word. And I feel obligated to remind you all that it is also human nature to be secretive."

"Is this all you have to say on the matter of your actions before me move on to Bethany's?" Michael asked me. 

"No. I'd also like to point out that my job on this mission was to guide Bethany, and yet she's strayed from the path. I will be speaking in her defense and I will assume full responsibility for her actions as well as my own. "

"Very well." Michael nodded, "Since this particular vote regards you, I will allow you to choose someone to take your vote, so that we will have seven votes total."

I looked around at my brothers. I could take the easy path and choose Gabriel, or I could risk choosing one of the others and take their judgement as if I were any other Angel. "I give my vote to you, Michael. As leader of the covenant, I trust your judgement."

The air around me grew thin, making it hard for my human body to breath, and I knew they were voting. I wouldn't hear the verdict and course of action until it was decided. I knew that these votes could sometimes take a long time, especially dealing with delicate matters. This vote however, was much shorter than I expected, and the thin air disappeared much faster than I'd expected.

"We've decided. We're not going to do anything about this. But..." Michael began.

"If she tells anyone, we erase any memory of you from her, the entire town, and Bethany." Uriel finished. "After all, she is the one that started the conversation that Miss Moore heard."

I wasn't happy about that, but I felt confident that Maghen would come through. "Fair enough."

"Now onto the problem with Bethany..."

That debate and vote took a few hours. And by the time we'd decided ad agreed on what to do, it had cost Gabriel and I a lot of points. Gabriel may have been a bit of a prude, but he still cared about Bethany. He and I had met up after to meeting adjourned and walked home together in silence. When we reached the gate of Byron, I finally spoke up. "Thank you, Gabriel. I owe you one."

He didn't say a word, but a tired look crossed his face. We walked into the house and Gabriel slammed the door behind us. I had no doubt that he was still upset, but I also had known him long enough to know that he'd just want to be alone. We walked into the living room where Ivy and Beth were waiting. He crossed his arms ad Ivy walked over to stand beside us.

"What's been decided?" Beth blurted out, desperate for answers.

"The Covenant regret's recommending Bethany for this mission. Gabriel set a sharp gaze on her, "More was expected from an angel of her standing."

Bethany was shaking. She stood, bowing her head in shame and began walking toward the stairs. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'll get ready to leave."

"Leave to go where?"

"Back home."

"None of us are going home. You didn't let us finish. They were disappointed, but their suggestion to bring you back has been overruled."

She looked up at me in surprise, "By who?"

"A higher power." I bit my lip, "and before you ask, yes. You can keep dating Xavier."

"Oh, thank you!" She smiled brightly but Gabriel interrupted her.

"The decision was not ours, we deserve no thanks."

I glanced at him surprised. I'd never known my brother to lie before.

"Please don't be angry with me, Gabriel. Actually, you have every right to be angry, but at least understand that I didn't do it intentionally."

"I have no interest in hearing what you have to say, Bethany. You have your boyfriend, now be satisfied." He told her and turned his back.

Ivy put her hands on Beth's shoulders in comfort, "I need to go to the supermarket. I could use a hand."

"Go and help Ivy." Gabriel told Beth, a strange look coming into his stormy eyes, "There will be five of us at dinner tonight."


	10. Dinner with Xavier

Just like Gabriel wanted, Bethany called Xavier and invited him over for dinner. This was the first time he would be meeting our family, not as humans, but as angels. I had to wonder why he hadn't had me invite Maghen, but I assumed it was because we weren't romantically involved like Xavier and Bethany were. We weren't as big of a risk. I'd changed out of my dark robes and into a black tank top and blue jeans. I knew that Xavier was a good kid, but I still had to play the role of protective big sister.

Trying too make a good impression no doubt, Xavier showed up at exactly seven o'clock, in a grey, pen stripped, suit and a blue tie, long stemmed yellow roses in one arm. I had snorted, busting out laughing when I saw his hair. He'd gelled it so that instead of flopping like it normally did, it was slicked back so that it looked like Gomez Addams's. I'd expected the roses to be for Bethany, but was unsurprised when he gave them to Ivy. She was playing the role of hostess and, Like most everything we did, took on the part effortlessly.

We ate in silence, none of us knowing what to say. What do you talk about with the mortal who was dating your sister? Ivy kept a broad smile on her face, always the one to keep the mood light, but in this case it was awkward. Gabriel glared at his plate, spearing the food with his fork, obviously in a very bad mood. Bethany was obviously worried if not slightly mortified at the official first impression we were making. I knew she hadn't wanted him to come over for this very reason.

Xavier was the first to break the silence, though the tension in the room was still thick. "Great meal." he'd said as he loosened his tie. Ivy's strained smile became genuine at that. We angels were supposed to excel at anything we did. It was just how we were wired. But it was still nice to hear praise about something we'd done, even if it fueled the sin of pride.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure what you might like."

"I'm pretty easygoing but this is top class."

"So, Xavier," Ivy said after another long pause in conversation, "What sort of things are you interested in?"

"Other than our sweet, innocent, little sister." I paused after each word to further make my point.

He swallowed at my words. I had on a normal face but my words were laced with warning. As a human, it was his natural instinct to stay away from danger to prolong his life. Being Death, most humans got nervous when I let some of my angelic job description shine through my human guise. It was fight or flight and most creatures chose flight when they were up against predators that they had no chance against.

"Er...Just the usual..." He cleared his throat, "Sports, school, music."

"What sports do you play?" Ivy pressed enthusiastically.

"Water polo, rugby, baseball, and lacrosse."

"He's really good." Beth perked up, "You should see him play. He's actually captain of the water polo team. He's also the captain of the school...but you already know that."  
"How long have you lived in Venus Cove?"

"My whole life-I've never lived anywhere else."

"Do you have brother's and sisters?"

"I come from a family of six kids."

"Then you know what it's like to want to protect your family at all costs." I leaned back in my chair.

"Of course. I'd do anything for my brother and sisters."

Ivy piped up, sensing the danger coming from me. Too bad I wasn't the only one she had to worry about. "It must be fun coming from a big family."

"Sometimes. Sometimes it's just noisy. There's never much privacy."

"Speaking of privacy..."Gabriel cut in, "I believe you recently made an interesting discovery?"

"Interesting isn't quite the word I'd use." I had to give it to Xavier. He kept a calm face when Gabriel addressed him.

"What word would you use?"

"Something more along the lines of mind blowing."

"How ever you want to describe it, "I gave him a sickeningly sweet smile, "let me make something clear." My smile fell into a scowl and I glared at him, locking my eyes on him, "If you dare tell anyone...ANYONE about any of this, I will have the grim reapers track you down, kill you myself, and leave your soul here on earth to wander aimlessly for all of eternity! Do I make myself clear?!"

By the end I was yelling at him, all eyes at the table on me. Even Phantom whimpered quietly in the next room. Xavier took a shaky breath to calm himself, but didn't look away from my gaze. He was serious about her then...Good. I would have hated for Bethany to love someone who saw her as a pass time. None the less, I was completely serious about my threat. As the Angel of Death, I could take action in situations I deemed serious enough if a person was supposed to die or not.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I want to protect her as much as you do. All I can say is that Beth's very important to me, and I intend to look after her."

"Where we are from, people are not judged by their words."

"Then you'll have to wait and judge me by my actions. You see, you and I have one vital thing in common. We both love Beth."

"In that case, we can fast forward to the second point on tonight's agenda." Gabriel said after a moment, "Bethany tends to walk straight into situations, and at the moment, she only has us to look out for her.Azrael is here with us to take care of her but if you're going to be spending time with her, then we need to know that you can protect her."

"Hasn't Xavier proved himself already? Beth demanded, irritation clear on her face. "He rescued me at Molly's party, and nothing's ever gone wrong when he's around."

"Beth has never been to earth before." I ignored her, "She doesn't know much about the dangers here and that makes her more vulnerable."

"Do you have to make me sound like a full time baby sitting project?"

"I happen to be an experienced baby sitter." Xavier smiled, jokingly, "I can show you my resume if you'd like."

Ivy hid a smile behind her napkin, "are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"No, but I'm prepared to find out."

"You can't turn back once you've placed your allegiance with us."

"We're not going to war..." Beth muttered.

"I understand."  
"I don't think you do. But you will." Gabriel told him softly.

"Is there anything else you think I should know?"

"All in good time."


	11. A Familiar Darkness

Over the next few weeks, Ivy and Gabriel had come to view Xavier as one of our own. I still kept an eye on them, riding home with them in Xavier's car most days unless I had work to do. Molly had convinced me to hang out with them occasionally with the condition that Maghen be included. We sat with them at break occasionally but we kept our lunch period to ourselves. They all seemed hyper focused on the upcoming dance, constantly asking what they would where, who they wanted to take them, how they would do their make up and hair.

I wasn't planning on going, so I tended to zone out when they got on this subject but it soon had a sense of familiarity that was almost comforting. Little did I know, that soon familiarity would come as a terrible omen. It happened in Ms. Castle's literature class one afternoon. Beth had been late, spending time with Xavier no doubt. When she came in, we'd been talking about a project we'd been doing.

"I've decided to allocate you all a creative writing task with a partner. Together you'll need to come up with a poem to read to the class on the subject of love, to preface our upcoming study of the great Romantic poets, Wordsworth, Shelley, Keats, and Byron. Does anyone have a poem they'd like to share before we start?"

"I do." Said a smooth British voice from the back of the room. I found it odd since out of the 12 of us in the class, no one was British. It must have been the new guy I'd heard people talking about.

"Thank you, Jake!" Ms. Castle smiled brightly, "Would you like to come up and recite it?"

"Certainly."

He swaggered to the front of the room, scanning the class with piercing jade green eyes. He was tall, about Gabriel's height give or take a few inches, and lean. He had black hair that just brushed his shoulders. His face, though mortal, was undeniably beautiful, sharp cheek bones, low set brows, and a straight nose that drooped slightly. His lips though were curled into a sneer, as if he though he was better than us.

He didn't wear the uniform, instead opting for dark jeans and a black shirt and I wondered how he had gotten away with that. A tattoo of a serpent was wound his arm. There was something eerily familiar about him though, though I couldn't place him. I was almost sure I'd seen his face before, but I couldn't remember when or if ever it had happened. His gazed finally stopped on mine and lingered them, sending a a small, smirk like smile.

"'Annabel Lee,' a ballad by Edgar Allan Poe. It may interest you to know that Poe married his thirteen year old cousin, Virginia, when he was twenty seven. She died two years later from TB." His voice filled the room, demanding attention. it was confident, if not a little conceited. He had the aura of someone who always got his was and expected nothing less, no matter the situation he was in.

It was many and many a year ago,

In a kingdom by the sea,

That a maiden there lived whom you may know

By the name of Annabel Lee;

And this maiden she lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child,

In this kingdom by the sea,

But we loved with a love that was more than love—

I and my Annabel Lee—

With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven

Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,

In this kingdom by the sea,

A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling

My beautiful Annabel Lee;

So that her highborn kinsmen came

And bore her away from me,

To shut her up in a sepulchre

In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,

Went envying her and me—

Yes!—that was the reason (as all men know,

In this kingdom by the sea)

That the wind came out of the cloud by night,

Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love

Of those who were older than we—

Of many far wiser than we—

And neither the angels in Heaven above

Nor the demons down under the sea

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side

Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,

In her sepulchre there by the sea—

In her tomb by the sounding sea.

When he finished, all eyes were on him entranced by the sad poem. That alone proved that he was different. I'd known teachers (and when I'd been a teacher) who'd have their classes falling asleep when reciting poetry. It simply wasn't something many teens found interesting. But some how he'd managed to hook them all, as well as Ms. Castle, simply with his voice. It had really sounded like he'd lost the love of his life to death.

"That was a very expressive rendition. We must keep you in mind when Jazz and Poetry night comes along..." Ms. Castle said, taking a gasping breath. "All right, everyone, I hope that's inspired you to come up with some poetry of your own. I'd like you to get into pairs and brainstorm ideas. The form is entirely up to you. Give yourselves free rein-complete poetic license!"

I was about to get up to join Bethany and Maghen. Since there were thirteen of us now, one group would either have three or someone would work alone. Before I could make a move though, Jake stopped in front of my desk. "Want to be partners?" He practically purred, "I hear you're new as well."

"My sister and I got here at the beginning of the year..." I turned toward Maghen and Beth, giving them a pleading look. Maghen shrugged and Bethany looked at me helplessly. They sat down together as Jake slid into the desk beside me, leaning back and resting his hands behind his head.

"I'm Jake Thorn." he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Azrael Church" I placed my hand in his and to my surprise, he turned it over and brought it to his lips as if he were a knight and I a fair lady. Well I had a newsflash for him. The dark ages sucked.

"Named after the angel no doubt. How intriguing."He smirked and my eyes widened. In all my years, no one had called that out before, or at least made the connection. Strangely enough, he didn't seem like the religious type, so I had no idea how he'd know that. His eyes roamed over me, burning with curiosity. I felt like he could see right through me and in that moment, I felt more exposed than Adam and Eve had after eating the fruit of Knowledge. It was unnerving.

"Yeah. My family is really religious." I pressed my lips together tightly. I was curious about him. There was something different about him-the way he carried himself and acted. I felt like I needed to know more. If he found out too much he could be dangerous and I got the feeling that the Covenant wouldn't tolerate another slip up.

"So...Any thoughts?" he drummed his slender fingers on the desk, obviously bored.

"For the poem? I don't know. Love really isn't my thing."

"Very well, I'll start. Any preference for particular metaphors? Rain forests, or rainbows, anything like that? He laughed, "I'm partial to reptiles, myself."

"I've noticed." My gaze flicked down to the tattoo, "Why reptiles though?"

"Tough skinned and cold blooded." He smiled and turned away, scratching a quick note and, crumbling it into a ball, threw it toward the two goth girls, Alicia and Alexandra. They looked up irritated, but when they saw him looking, they melted and read the note, talking to each other excitedly. Jake settled back into his chair and got back on topic, "So the theme is love."

"Again. Not my thing." I crossed my arms.

"What's wrong? wondering what I said to those girls?"

"Nope. Who you talk to is your business."

"I'm just trying to make friends. It's tough being the new kid in town." his face suddenly changed to be very sincere and a little fore lorn. It made me want to help him, but I kept my guard up.

"You'll find your people eventually. Worst case you hang out with me and Maghen." I said the last part as the thought popped into my head. It would be easy to watch him if I kept him around.

"Thanks, Azrael," his lips curled into a sly smile, "I'd love to hang out with you more. So what do you do for kicks around here?"

"Most people hang out with friends, go to Sweethearts, the beach, the movies. That kind of thing. Small town you know."

"I mean what do you do for kicks."

"Well I spend a lot of time with my family and my sister, Bethany's, boyfriend when I'm not here."

"Ooh. So baby sister has a boyfriend." He smirked, " Love more her thing than yours?"

"Most definitely." I rolled my eyes. "She's always with Mr. Perfect School Captain, Xavier Woods."

"I'm sensing some hostility..."

"Don't get me wrong. He's a good guy. But their puppy love thing gets annoying."

"I see. So how do you like your new home?"

" It's ok. You might find it a bit boring. Not much goes on here." Save for all of the freak accidents.

"I don't think so." His eyes peered deeply into mine, "Not now-not with people like you around."

The bell rang, breaking the trance and we began packing up our books. He was definitely snakelike. That was certain. The scary thing though, was that I wanted to know more. It was the same curiosity I'd had with man kind once. That was dangerous. "See you later. Maybe we'll get more done next time." I said and walked out the door.


	12. Studying with Jake

The next day, walking into Literature class with Bethany. I'd mentally prepared myself, determined not to let my guard down around my partner. I'd spent most of the morning, thinking of normal sounding answers to any questions that he could possibly ask. I was ready to face him, but what I saw wiped all of my preparation away.

Jake was sitting on the edge of Ms. Castle's desk, his eyes watching her every move. A red rose was laid in front of her and her eyes were as wide as saucers. His hand was over hers in a way that was extremely inappropriate, considering her age-roughly 30, and the fact that she was our teacher.

"This is inappropriate." She whispered so softly even I could barely hear her.

"According to what laws?"

"The school's for one. You're my student!"

Jake chuckled. It was clear that he had full confidence in himself, "I'm all grown up-old enough to make my own decisions."

"But what if we're caught? I'll lose my job, I'll never be able to work as a teacher again, I'll..." Jake silenced her, placing a finger against her lips and sliding it down to the hollow of her throat.

"We can be discreet."

He began to lean forward and Ms. Castle closed her eyes, completely under his spell. Suddenly, there was a loud bang behind us that made Bethany jump and Jake jump of of Ms. Castle's desk. Ms. Castle began nervously shuffling papers around on her desk as Ben Carter walked in, having dropped his book. I rushed to my seat and sat down, thinking about what I had just witnessed. Jake was at least eighteen. Legal to date her if age was the only issue. As our teacher though, this could have been very bad.

"Hello." Jake greeted me, sliding into the desk next to mine. I tried not to meet his eye. I may have been an angel, but like I'd told Bethany, I was more susceptible to human emotion, and I didn't want to fall prey to his charms like Ms. Castle.

Later in the cafeteria, I was alone. Maghen was sick today so I ate in silence. I could have gone over to sit with Bethany, Molly, and their friends, but they were going on about the shopping trip they'd planned for that afternoon to find dresses. Finally deciding that I was bored, I threw away what was left and walked out into the hall. Seniors we're allowed to roam the school during lunch hour as long as they were back in their classes by the time the bell rang.

I had already gotten my books and was taking a short cut to my next class through an outdoor walkway when a silky voice called out to me. "Hello there."

I turned around to see Jake there, arms crossed, leaning against a brick wall with a cigarette in his mouth. I walked toward him, noticing new things about him the closer I got. he had a stud in one ear and wore a half moon pendant around his neck. The pendant had strange symbols on it, though also slightly familiar and hurt my head looking at it for too long.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"A while now." He blew a ring of smoke into the air. "Calms the nerves you know."

"Yeah. And it will kill you." I knew from experience. I rolled my eyes and shifted my bag so that the weight of my books wasn't digging into my shoulder. "Besides. I don't hang out with smokers."

Once again, I saw that strange look in his eyes and he took the cigarette from his mouth. "Very well. If it would make you happy." He dropped it on the ground, put it out with the heel of his shoe and kicked it into a flower bed just as the librarian walked by, giving us a suspicious glare. "I think you just saved my skin."

"You would have talked your way out of it. You must have been used to getting away with things at your old school."

"Very true." He smirked, "I took some risks. Some didn't pay off, hence my exile here. You know the Romans Preferred death to exile. At least mine isn't permanent."

"How long are you staying?"

"As long as it takes. I'm staying in the rooms above a tattoo parlor right now."

"Never one to do things the normal way, are you Jake?"

"Guilty. Though I suspect you and I have more in common than we realize. By the way, what are you doing Sunday? I thought we might work on our masterpiece."

"Church." I arched an eyebrow. "You're welcome to come with. We can work after."

"Thanks, but I'm allergic to incense."

"Shame."

"How about this afternoon then? After school?"

"Fine. Yours or mine."

"Mine. I'll pick you up around four. And I already have the first line of our poem." He tossed me a crumpled ball of paper. "Don't be too hard on me-it's only a beginning. We can take it anywhere you want from here."

He flashed me a bright smile and walked away, no longer having a reason to be here now that I'd made him but out his cigarette. I smoothed out the paper and gazed down at his calligraphic print. The words put an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

She had the face of an angel

It took me a moment to calm down. This didn't necessarily mean anything. Millions of other poets had used similar metaphors when describing a beautiful girl. Jake was sticking to the love theme that Ms. Castle had wanted and I couldn't fault him for that.I would however, try to steer the topic of the poem away from celestial references.

After school, I braided my hair and slipped into a gray Alchemy England t- shirt with an intricate 'A' over the breast and some jeans. Just because I went to Bryce Hamilton, didn't mean I wanted to stay in the uniform all day. Like most school uniforms, it was terribly uncomfortable. I was about to go down to the kitchen to get a snack when I heard a knocking at the door. I went to open it and found Jake standing there.

"Ready to go?"

"I suppose." I sighed, grabbing my bag from a hook on the wall.

He led me to the curb where a shiny jet black Yamaha V Star 250 was waiting. A sudden since of Deja Vu washed over me and I remembered the rider from the night I reaped Andrew Milford. "Uh...Jake...How long have you been in town?"

"A few weeks. Why?"

"Never mind. Let's go."

He put on his helmet and sat down, helping me onto the motorcycle. Without warning, he shot off down the street, making me hang on to his waist so I didn't fall off. I would survive any accidents, but it would be very bad when people noticed no scratches, bruises or broken bones. We rode through town until we came to a stop in front of the local tattoo parlor, Black Magic Woman Tattoos. I'd never been in here, simply because I'd had no reason to.

Jake escorted me inside, the tattoo artists stopping their work to give him a nod of greeting. He lead me behind a curtain in the back of the store, into what looked like an employ break room. We began walking toward a staircase leading to the second floor when a big man, covered in tattoos stopped us.

"Jake." He flashed me a toothy grin, "Finally bringing home a girl?"

"Hey, Rob. This is Azrael Church. Azrael, this is Robert Borden, the owner."

"A pleasure." I gave him a small smile. I remembered him. His wife, Dana, had been into tarot cards, fortune telling, and the like. She had died trying to give birth to their son. He had been premature...Neither made it. It was these reapings that I remembered. The one's where I had wished there was something I could have done. That was about two decades ago and he had opened his shop soon after that in memory of her.

He shook my hand enthusiastically. "Well you kids have fun...But not too much fun. We still have customers down here."

"Oh...No, it's not like that." I said hastily, "We have a school project to work on." But Rob had already gone into the main parlor. I had to admit, I was glad he was doing better. He'd been a mess after Dana and Charlie.

"Come on." Jake brought me upstairs to the small apartment above the parlor. It had one main room that contained his bedroom, kitchen, and a small living area. Light shone through a big window above the couch, illuminating the room. "Let's get started." He smirked, sitting down on his bed and pulling out a binder and journal from his bag. I took a deep breath and went to sit down beside him.

Soon, We had the first stanza finished. I' d manage to keep him off of the topic of angels, luckily. It now read,

She had the face of an angel

I saw mirrors in her eyes.

We were one in the same, she and I,

Both bound by potent lies.

It wasn't much, but it was a start. Jake got up and stretched, his back popping as he did so. "I think it's time we take a break."

"Alright." I closed the binder and set it aside, "We have been working for a while."

I leaned back, letting my arms hold me up. It was about six now. I had been here for two hours already. Jake locked his eyes on mine and leaned over, still standing. He supported himself with one hand on the mattress and strokes my cheek gently with the other. "You're very beautiful..." He murmured, his fingers hot to the touch, "I've never seen eyes like yours. They're captivating."

"Jake. Why are you telling me this?" I said frowning. He was getting a little too close for comfort.

"There's a lot more I'd like to tell you if you'd give me the chance. I could show you what it's really like to be in love. Make you feel things you've never felt before...Show you pleasure on a scale you never thought possible. Things beyond your wildest imagination. It would be just you and me against the world." His voice was low and hypnotic like it had been with Ms. Castle. If I hadn't witnessed that, maybe I would have fallen for his charms. Unfortunately for him, I had witnessed it.

"I happen to like the world, thank you." I pushed back on his chest. "I think I should go." I got up to leave, but he grabbed my wrist, his usually manipulative eyes, pleading.

"Don't be angry with me. Please sit back down. Can you blame me for trying? You're different from other girls Azrael. I want you."

"Just like you wanted Ms. Castle?" I glared at him. "And yes, I saw that."

"Don't be like that. I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?" My hardened eyes softened a bit. It was angel nature to grant forgiveness when it was truly asked for. He must have seen it because he asked again, "I need you as a friend. Give me one more chance?"

I sighed. "Fine. But this never. Happens again."

"Okay, Okay. I promise." With that I sat back down and we continued to work. Some how, he'd managed to get into my head. Exactly like he wanted.


	13. The Game

That Friday, Xavier had invited Bethany and I to his rugby game. Maghen was better now but she was busy making up her work, so I ended up going with Bethany and Molly, but they and they're friends were acting as the cheer squad and water girls, so I ended up alone. When the game began, I was reminded of the countless wars I'd witnessed. I was never into sports, but this was interesting.

We were playing Middleton Preparatory School, and the boys were huge. They're green and gold uniforms clearly distinguished them from our players in their red and black ones. They were merciless, tackling and shoving our boys to get the ball. It was a miracle no one had been seriously hurt yet. By halftime we were up by three points. I watched as Xavier ran over to the side where Beth greeted him. Their overly emotionally relationship was annoying, but they were cute together.

I could sense distress coming from the opposition. Their bald, red faced coach was shaking his head and his players were starting to get agitated. It didn't take long for them to start playing dirty. Xavier was running up the field with the ball when two of the Middleton players charged at him. He tried to avoid him, but they followed closely, one of them catching his ankle, sending him to the ground.

His head hit the ground hard and he landed funny on one arm. The Bryce Hamilton side began yelling in outrage. The referee blew the whistle and Xavier's team mates helped him over to the side. He was walking funny, as if he was about to fall over. His ankle would have hurt from being tripped but it shouldn't have influenced his walking.

A medic came over to examine him, shaking his head at the coach. He was then helped onto a stretcher and into an ambulance that was kept waiting just in case, and was driven away. Bethany ran off toward the parking lot, I could hear her distressed voice calling out for Gabriel, Ivy and me in my mind. I stood as the game resumed and began making my way through the crowd to follow her.

It took me ten minutes to get out of the stands and into the parking lot. Bethany was no where to be found. Turning a corner around a row of cars, I accidently ran into Jake. I wobbled on my heeled combat boots for a moment, but he caught my arms, preventing me from falling over.

"Well someone's in a hurry." He said, steadying me, "What's the problem?"

"Xavier got hurt and Bethany ran off. Probably trying to get to the hospital."

"Dear me," Jake said with fake sympathy, "Is it serious?"

"I don't know. Definitely has a head injury though. He hit it pretty hard." I sighed. "I'm more worried about Beth though."

"Aw, come on now." Jake pulled me into an unexpected hug. "It'll be ok. People get hurt in these games all of the time. I'll give you a ride to the hospital if you want."

"Please, thank you." He walked me over to his bike and I got on behind him. I remembered how he drove last time and quickly wrapped my arms around him before he could take off. The Yamaha purred too life beneath me and he drove out of the parking lot and onto the quiet street.

The inside of St. Mary's was gray and cold. I spent a lot of time in places like this. Every day at any given moment, the injured, the ill, the old, they died in places like this. Some even chose not to move on. Those with unfinished business. If a soul wanted purgatory, or wasn't ready (Knowingly or not) to be judged, it wasn't our place to take them. We'd separate the soul from the body and leave, coming back when they were ready to be at rest.

Jake followed my into the hospital and up to Xavier's room. A blonde woman with worry lines etched into her face was talking to one of the nurses outside the door when we walked up.

"Um, excuse me, is this Xavier Wood's room?" I asked when we reached them.

"Yes...Who are you?" The woman asked, her blue eyes very familiar.

"My name is Azrael Church, Bethany's big sister. And you must be Xavier's mom?"

"Yes, I'm Bernadette, but please call me Bernie. Everyone does." A small smile crossed her face, "It's great to finally meet you. Beth told us about you at dinner the other night. You just missed your brother and sisters actually."

"Do you mind if I go in to see him?" I nodded toward the door.

"Of course not. Go on in." She turned back to the nurse and kept talking.

"I'll wait out here." Jake told me and leaned against a wall. "Take your time."

I walked into Xavier's room. He was in a traditional blue hospital gown and trying to sit up in bed.

"I wouldn't." I said walking over to him.

"Azrael." He laughed painfully, "I didn't realize it was that bad."

"It's not." I rolled my eyes. "What's the damage?"

"A concussion and a broken wrist." He rubbed the back of his neck. "How'd the game go?"

"Still winning when I left. Don't worry, your school pride is still intact." I promised, "Now down to business. Beth is gonna want to heal you. Don't. Let her. It will look weird if you're hurt one minute, hang out with her, and are fine within an hour."

"Got it. Normal healing process."

"Good boy." I turned and began walking toward the door, "Now rest up. The dance is in a week and Ivy is making Bethany's dress."

I closed the door behind me and found that Jake was still waiting for me.

"You know, this would be easier if we mixed it up a little. Maybe we could make the next stanza from a woman to a man." I told Jake Monday in literature class.

"Very well. But lets be quick about it. I'm over this assignment. Let's get it done so we can talk about more interesting things."

"You can't rush perfection." I said, "Besides, I want to do well."

"That's pretty much guaranteed-Ms. Castle likes me." He smirked, and went back to scribbling in his journal.

"Yeah. I noticed."

"Look. I just wanted to see how far I could push her. Now I know, so it won't be happening again."

"What are you so busy working on anyway?"

"Observations. People here are so gullible and so predictable. It's pathetic.Their so easy to figure out it's not even challenging."

"Then maybe you should find a new pass time." I suggested. "People aren't meant to be a hobby."

"They are for me. Most are an open book...except for you. You puzzle me."

"What can I say? I'm a puzzling person."

He was about to say something else when Alicia and Alexandra timidly approached us. Jake, since coming here had started a small group that seemed o get bigger everyday. I didn't know how many there were now, but it was probably around twenty at this point. The girls were two of the first members.

"Yes?" He snapped when they didn't go away. His voice was sharp and made them wince. It was so different than the usual smooth tone he usually used and it surprised me.

"Are we getting together tonight?" Alicia murmured.

"Didn't you get my message?" Jake glared at her.

"Yes."

"So what's the problem?"

"No problem."

"Then I'll see you both later."

The girls smiled at each other and walked back to their seats. Jake turned to me, a smile plastered on his face, "So are you looking forward to Friday?"

"I'm not going. No partner nor dress." I shrugged. "Who are you taking?"

"I will be flying solo."

"Not taking a member of your fan club?"

"I can only take them in small doses." He sighed, "Look. I know you don't have a dress, but would you allow me the honor of accompanying you to the dance?"

"I don't know, Jake..."

"Come on. Bethany and her partner are going, and I heard Mr. Church and your other sister are chaperoning. And we've been working very hard on this assignment. You deserve a night to relax."

I sighed. He was right. "Alright. I accept."

"Excellent!" he beamed, "We're going to make a stunning couple."

"Don't make me regret this."

"I won't. I'll show you a good time. Shall I pick you up at seven?"

"Seven thirty."


	14. The Dance, the kiss, and the Ultimatum

That afternoon, I'd told Ivy about my predicament and despite my protests, she took on the job of making my dress as well as Bethany's. It was a beautiful magenta color that matched a pair of heels and a purse I already had. It was strapless and had tiny black beads sewn into the bodice, the skirt, in ruffles coming down long on one side. The night of the dance, Bethany and I were getting ready together. Gabriel and Ivy were already.

Gabriel was wearing a traditional tux and had his golden hair combed back. Ivy wore a long emerald gown, with her hair coiled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Beth's gown was long and silver, and with Ivy's help, styled her hair into waves with a braid, and tiny pearls woven into it. My own hair was pinned back and my make up, was light, but different than my usual look. I had a black beaded necklace and wore my matching heels. my nails were painted white with black feather designs.

Xavier showed up around seven. We could hear him talking to Gabriel downstairs. At Bethany's request, Ivy and I went downstairs first. Xavier, like Gabriel was in a tux but one of the sleeves was unbuttoned and rolled up to accommodate the cast on his wrist. His eyes lit up with pride when Beth walked down the stairs. He took her hand and helped her down the last few steps.

"What do you think?" She asked, biting her lip.

He opened his mouth but gave her only a wordless smile, making Ivy laugh, "Xavier, you're a man of few words."

"I think it's more that words have failed me... They'd only be an understatement. Beth, you look incredible."

"Thanks...You don't have to say that." A rosy blush came to her cheeks.

"Yes, he does. I'd break his other wrist if he didn't think that."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Azrael..." He muttered and gently fastened a corsage of tiny white roses to her wrist. Beth leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss, as a knocking came from the front door.

Gabriel went to answer it, and came back with Jake, standing a little straighter than he had been before. His jaw was firm and Ivy's rain gray eyes were glazed as if she were alarmed. She too, was standing straighter. This reaction further proved that I was right to be worried about him. Jake seemed completely at ease, however, and staying true to form, wasn't in a tux but black pants and a leather aviator jacket.

"Good evening all." He came to stand in front of me, a small smile on his face as he looked me over, "Hello, my dear Azrael, you look absolutely entrancing."

"Thanks, Jake."

He took my hand and like his first day, brought it to his lips in greeting. Xavier stepped over to us, a protective look on his face, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. You must be Beth's boyfriend. I've heard a lot about you."

Xavier gave me an inquisitive look and I shrugged. Phantom made no attempt to be civil and sank down growling upon seeing Jake. "Hello boy," Jake leaned down and offered his hand but Phantom sprang up barking and snapping at him. Jake didn't seem alarmed but Ivy was mortified and dragged Phantom out of the room by his collar.

"I'm sorry. He's never like this..." Beth sighed.

"Don't worry about it." He stood up and looked back out me, handing a small box in my hand. "I think corsages are a little passe"

I arched a brow and opened the box. Inside was a pair of black diamond hoop earrings. I'd never been a materialistic girl, but they were absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't keep the delight off of my face. "Oh, Jake, they're beautiful. You shouldn't have."

"It's nothing. I wanted to." He smirked, "Wear them for me?"

I gave him a small smile and went to use the mirror in the half bath to put them in. They hung down to my jaw but were surprisingly light. I came back out to find Jake and Xavier staring each other down. "Ready?"

Jake looked away first, offering his arm to me. I took it and he lead be outside, Xavier and Beth following behind us, to where a limo was waiting for us. It was almost full since we were the last ones to be picked up. Molly's face split into a huge smile when she saw us, while other girls looked us up and down with envy.

"Terrible affliction, jealousy. "Jake whispered into my ear.

"You know you love it." I rolled my eyes, smirking.

"Very true. Their dates are all jealous of me as well. You're the most stunning by a mile. "I'd say prom queen is in the bag."

"Never know."

"I don't have to. All of my money is on you."

The dance was being held at a country club on the edge of town. Iron gates, fountains, balconies, sprawling grounds...It was the best place to host events like this. Jake seemed unimpressed as we pulled up. Dr, Chester, the principal, stood just inside of the foyer, greeting couples as they entered. Other faculty members had placed themselves strategically to prevent students from leaving early to go to after parties. Every entrance would be guarded. When we reached the entrance, Jake played his part perfectly,

"Dr. Chester, my partner, Azrael Estella Church." The principal smiled in approval and we joined out fellow students.

"How do you know my middle name?"

"Shh...I have my sources." We sat down at our table with Bethany and Xavier, Molly and her date, Ryan, and a few other class mates. We sat there, conversing with the others. Even when he was talking to someone else, Jake's gaze rarely left my face. I was actually happy to be here, but I couldn't stop worrying about the reactions my family had had to Jake.  
"What's the matter, Princess?"

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Filthy lies." He laughed, "Shall we play a game?"

"Sure."

"Alright, how would you describe me in one one word."

I though for a moment, "Bored."

"Explain."

"You have play with a person until they've given up or given in to you then you're intolerable toward them and move on to the next, suggesting that you're bored."

"Clever. Now describe yourself in one word. "

"I can't." It was true. I acted so differently in front of different people I couldn't really choose one word.

"Good. I'd never like a girl who could sum herself up in one word. There's no complexity in that. And without complexity, there's no intensity."

"Intensity?"

"Call it emotion if you want. Some girls are just to easy.

"And what about you? You seem like the type to have broken a heart or two." 

"Many. But never without good reason."

"Such as?"

"They weren't right for me."

We sat through a long and wasted speech from Dr. Chester about it was our "special night" and how he knew we would all be responsible and not do anything to tarnish, damage, or otherwise ruin the reputation of Bryce Hamilton. He said that he trusted us all to go straight home and not to even consider having an after party since he'd already advised all of the parents against offering their homes as a venue for such an event.

Dinner was followed by speeches and pictures that would either be left in a bedroom when they went of to college or would be but into a box and forgotten about. Most pairs took on the traditional pose, side by side with the girl smiling brightly while the boy had an arm around her waist, terrified of making a mistake and screwing up the picture. As usual, Jake had to do something different. When it was our turn, he took a rose from one of the table decorations and put it between his teeth.

"Smile, Princess." He whispered as the photographer brightened and snapped the picture. This little act further increased the jealousy of our peers, the girls being jealous of me for having such a romantic date and the guys being jealous of Jake for their dates being jealous of me for being Jake's date. And I could tell he was absolutely loving the attention

After pictures was the dessert followed by a short interlude of dancing and then we were called back to our seats for the announcements. The prom committee, which included Beth's friends, Molly and Taylah, climbed up onto the stage. "It is our pleasure to announce this year's award winners. We have put a lot of though and effort into these decisions and before we start, we want you to know that you're all winners inside!"

Jake had to suppress his laughter at that.

"We've added more categories to the list this year in recognition of the effort you've all made tonight. Let's start with the award for best hair." This went on for almost half an hour. By the end, Jake and I shared the same look of dismay. Finally, the minor awards were over. "And this year's King and Queen are...Jake Thorn and Azrael Church!"

My eyes widened and the room burst into applause. Jake escorted me up to the dais, his expression changing from disdain to amusement. Molly put a sparkly tiara on my head and presented me with a sash. We had to lead the crowd in a waltz so I let Jake lead me to the dance floor. I, being an angel, danced with perfect grace, I just hadn't expected Jake to be able to keep up. I let him lead me and soon we were gliding across the floor. Soon, Gabriel and Ivy joined us. People stopped to stare, giving us a wide space.

When my siblings grew tired of being the evening's entertainment, they went back to their seats. Soon the tempo changed and Jake whirled me to the edge of the dance floor. He leaned forward and his lips brushed against my ear, "You're dazzling."

"So are you." I laughed, "I've never danced with anyone who could keep up with me before."

"I've got lots of hidden talents." he mused, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "I've never met a girl with a face like yours. Your skin in the color of moonlight; your eyes are fathomless."

"Thank you. Good genetics I suppose."

"I could use some fresh air. What about you?"

"It's kinda hard to get out."

"I've sussed out an escape route. Come on, I'll show you." He took my hand and lead me through and away from the crowd. His escape route was a backdoor that had somehow been over looked. Sure enough though, it took us outside and onto a balcony that wrapped around the entire building. The cold October air chilled my bare arms making me shiver.

"You're cold." It wasn't a question. Jake took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." It was a clear night so we could see the stars. I almost felt like If I looked far enough I could have seen home, but with human eyes, I knew that was impossible. "So many stars...But none as beautiful as you."

"You really are confident aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Life's a game and I happen to know how to play."

"Even you must lose sometimes."

"No...I don't like to lose." His emerald eyes bore into mine, "And I always get what I want."

"So right now you have everything you want."

"Not quiet. One thing is missing"

"And what is that?"  
"You."

"Jake. We've talked about this." I could sense I was treading on dangerous ground.

"That's irrelevant. I think I deserve a chance to make you happy."

"We're friends. You should value that before asking for more."

"Oh, I do...But it's not enough for me. I want you Azrael."

"'That's irrelevant.'" I threw his words back at him. "I can't be in a relationship right now." I don't know why, but it hurt me slightly to say that.

"Let me show you."

Before I could react he pulled me close to him with one hand around my waist and held me there, using his other hand to guide my face, pressing his lips against mine. Despite my better judgement, my eyes fluttered closed and I melted into his touch. Something flashed in the sky, although there was no sign of rain, and it made me register what I was doing. I broke the kiss and bit my lip.

"Jake...What are you doing."

"Giving us what we both want. I know you, Azrael Church. I've seen the way you look at me, and I've felt the connection."

"What I want doesn't matter. I can't. I wish you could understand. It's a family thing. Bethany was a special case. You and I can only ever be friends. Nothing more...for both of our sakes."

"No thanks." He laughed bitterly, "Not interested. I don't think you understand, Azrael. I know you. We're meant to be together. I've waited for you all of my life. Looking for you for centuries. I'd almost given up hope."

I felt an icy panic set deep in my heart...If he was talking about what I thought he was...We were in big trouble.

He continued, "I knew you were one of them, but I got over it. I don't care anymore. You don't know what it's like to wander the earth looking for someone who could be anywhere. I'm not about to walk away and give up now that I finally found you."

"You're scaring me..."

"Like you scare so many people as they lay dying? I never painted you to be a hypocrite. I'm going to give you one more chance. I don't think you realize this, but you're making a terrible mistake- one that will cost you dearly."

"I don't respond well to ultimatums."

"Very well. It is to be war between us then. Fine." His face clouded over dangerously, stepping away and shuddering with rage. "I'm done making nice with the angels."


	15. The First Attack

It didn't take long to here from Jake. That Monday, I found a note stuffed into my locker in his scrawling print.

The Angel Came

The Angel Saw

The Angel Fell

I crumpled the note, stuffing it into my backpack to show Gabriel and Ivy later. People seemed to be acting differently toward me today. Guys who usually tried flirting with me averted their eyes. Girls seemed nervous when I talked to them. A few of Jake's followers actually bowed as I walked past them. It was weird and it had to stop. At lunch, Maghen ran up to me with a weird look on her face.

"Azrael! I can't believe you and Jake kissed at the dance and you didn't tell me. You're so lucky!"

"Maghen, I don't think I am. I...How did you know?"

"It's on face book. One of the girls on the prom committee was taking pictures all night. Everyone's seen it."

"That explains a lot..." I muttered. "Look, there's nothing going on between me and Jake. Just the opposite. I won't be hanging out with him anymore."

"That's a shame. He is sooo cute."

"Some how...I don't think so."

On Tuesday morning, Xavier had breakfast with us.

"Jake isn't normal. What he said to me at the dance...I had thought I recognized him before that but I went anyway...I think he might have once been one of us."

"If you're right you mustn't try to deal with him alone." Gabriel told us seriously, rereading the note, "We don't know what he's capable of."

"Can't be too dangerous, "Xavier muttered, "He's pretty scrawny."

"You know appearance has noting to do with it." Ivy looked at him sternly.

"So what do we do?" Beth asked, lacing her fingers with Xavier's.

"We can't do anything. Not without drawing unwanted attention to ourselves."

"We need to keep an eye on him. The accidents are happening more frequently. They might be because of him."

"Like the car accident?" Bethany breathed.

"But he wasn't even at school at that point." Ivy sighed.

I thought back. "No...He only had to be in town. Remember that night when we ran into Molly on the beach and I left? I saw him."

"If that's the case then no one needs to approach him. We need to be very careful about this." And with that, Gabriel left the kitchen.

After the dance, Jake's popularity sky rocketed. Instead of getting a few more followers over a number of days, the number doubled. All of them had this vacant and dark look to them, pupils dilated, dark circles under their eyes, hollow looks. Barely human anymore. They only perked up when they saw Jake, practically worshiping him and doing whatever he wanted them to do.

More acts of violence were happening around town too. It seemed like the more followers Jake got, the worse the town became. The doors of St. Mark's were vandalized, windows of downtown businesses and offices were shattered, homemade explosives, food poisoning... Wherever the disaster was, Jake was always there, watching from the side lines. He seemed to thrive on making our job more difficult for us and I couldn't help but feel like it was to get back at me for rejecting him. But the worst was yet to come.

On Thursday afternoon, I was waling down an empty hall way when I spotted a dark hooded figure with black wings protruding from his back. I immediately recognized one of my reapers. He held two small sickles in either of his pale, bony hands. His wings were significantly smaller than mine at about four feet each. I stalked toward him and stopped behind him arms crossed.

"Turn and face me." I ordered.

He turned in surprise and I saw one of the newer ones, Achmetha, meaning "Brother of Death.", "A...Azrael." He crossed his sickles over his chest and nodded to me in respect.

"What are you doing here, Achmetha?"

"I came here to reap. A girl committed suicide. Uh...Taylah McIntosh."

My eyes widened in recognition and my face paled. That was one of Beth's friends.

"Azrael, are you alright?"  
"Have you already done it?"  
"Yes. She was just judged."

"The verdict?"  
He shook his head sadly and I sighed. I didn't know what Taylah had done to deserve eternal punishment at her age, but there was nothing I could do for her now. 

"Thank you, Achmetha...Now go get back to work. The dead wait for no one."

"Ok...And, Azrael? Be careful. It may have been suicide, but she didn't do it."

With that he flapped his wings and rose into the air, flying down the hall, fading away more and more the further he got until he completely disappeared. I sprinted down the hall until I came to a large crowd in front of the girls restroom. Beth was already there with a horrified look on her face as I joined her. Many of the students were either crying or staring in disbelief. Dr. Chester stood near the bathroom door with two police officers. One of the officers was talking to none other than Jake, who was answering his questions with fake sympathy.

"I can't think how it could have happened in a school like this. It's come as a shock to us all." I caught him say other things like "tragedy" and "inform the family" before the officer finally turned away. All of his followers, despite their blank faces had laughter in their eyes and that was what made me break Gabriel's new "don't approach him" rule. I walked over to him with a glare on my face.

"Ah. Hello Azrael." He smirked.

"I need to talk to you. Now." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hall and into an abandoned class room.

"What's wrong, Princess? Finally change your mind?"

"Why did you do that to Taylah?"

"Who?" He looked momentarily confused, "Oh..The little blonde brat. I just gave her a nudge in the right direction. Not my fault she decided to listen and slit her own throat. What a mess." He saw the angry look on my face and laughed, "If if makes you feel better, she wasn't my first choice."

"It doesn't."

"I had originally chosen someone else but they had a little..." His hissed, "Divine protection."

I bared my teeth. He meant Maghen. My feather would protect her from death by reaper. Even if Jake tried to kill her, it wouldn't have any affect o her because no one but me could seperate her soul from her body.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Ooh. Struck a nerve?"

"Jake, or whatever your real name is, I swear, if you lay a hand on her I'll make you regret it."

He came closer and grabbed my chin, putting his face close to mine with a sick smile on his face, his green eyes shining at the though of a challenge. "Prove it, little angel." He let go of me roughly and walked way, confidence radiating off of him.

Gabriel and Ivy already knew what happened to Taylah by time we got home.

"We have to act now. This has gone to far." Ivy said.

"And what do you propose we do?" Gabriel asked.

"We have to stop him." Bethany's face was more serious than I'd ever seen it, "Destroy him if we have to."

"We cannot simply charge in and destroy him. We're not permitted to take a life without reason."

"Azrael is."

My siblings and Xavier turned to me when Bethany said that and I held my hands up in surrender. "I can't take that risk. If I try to kill him he might have his followers kill other people or themselves. I wouldn't put it past him."

"She's right." Ivy whispered. "We can't risk human lives."

"He's threatening Xavier's!"

"Beth, what are you talking about?" I asked her and she pulled out a note in Jake's handwriting.

When angels' tears do flood the earth,

The gates of Hell shall see rebirth.

When the demise of angels doth impend,

The human boy shall meet his end.

"I found it in my backpack this afternoon..."

"Is that proof enough that there's something seriously wrong with this kid?" Xavier asked darkly.

"None the less, we can't do anything."

"What does he even want with you?" Beth asked me.

"Azrael turned him down." Gabriel said, "Someone like Jake Thorn is used to getting what he wants. Right now his vanity is wounded."

"And he's taking it out on Venus Cove. He said that Taylah was his second choice. The only reason he didn't kill Maghen was because she had one of my feathers."

"You talked to him?!" Gabriel's eyes hardened, "You have no idea what he might have done."

"And we have no idea what he'll do if we let this go on!" I sighed, "An angel would be the perfect prize for a demon. That means we, and everyone we care about, are in danger. Xavier should spend the night tonight so that Jake doesn't catch him alone."

My siblings did not object so Xavier called his parents to let him know that he was spending the night at a friends house. According to Bethany, Bernie would have never let him stay over otherwise. That made me think that she and Gabriel would have gotten along splendidly. If Jake was a demon like we thought, then destroying his human body should send him back to Hell. The problem was that no matter how much he scared and angered me, if it came down to it, i didn't think I'd be able to do it.


	16. Saving Maghen

I awoke in an old, abandoned house outside of town. My wrists were tied tightly behind my back with a rope and my shoulders were stiff from being in the same position for too long. A gag was tied into my mouth and was digging into the corners of my mouth and my cheeks. How did I get here you ask? Let's go back to the day after Taylah's murder.

Classes would continue as planned, though everyone was walking on eggshells not to say the wrong thing. An assembly was called that morning and Dr. Chester explained that they didn't know exactly what had happened since Taylah had never shown signs of being suicidal. They were planning to hand over the investigation to the police, but I knew they would never catch the culprit. After the assembly, I caught up with Maghen. I wanted to stay close to her just in case Jake tried something. But I was too late.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her.

"I'll be ok. Taylah and I were never close, but we've been in the same classes together since kindergarten. It's weird knowing I'm never gonna see her again. Do you...Know where she went?" She asked pointing up and down.

"I didn't reap her so I'm not allowed to say."

"Oh...Of course...Well one good thing did happen yesterday at least. It turns out Jake Thorn is in my IT class."

I tried to keep a calm face but inside my thoughts were racing. "Oh? That's interesting."

"Yeah!" She laughed, "Because he asked me out."

"What!? Maghen please tell me you said no."  
"I'm going out with him and some of his friends after school...Oh...you don't mind do you? After the kiss at prom and all..."  
"I mind but not because of the kiss. Please. You have to cancel."

"What? Why?"  
"Just trust me..."

"What's the problem? I thought you'd be happy for me..."

"If it was anyone else I would be. You can't trust him. He's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" can a voice from behind me, "Why, Azrael, I'd hardly call myself dangerous. I plan on taking very good care of sweet Maghen, here." Jake walked around me and put and arm around Maghen, making her blush.

"Jake...Please don't do this...."

He smirked, turned her in the other direction and began leading her away, calling back as he did , "Envy is a deadly sin, little angel."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. If he could convince her to get rid of my feather, or even leave it behind...He could do whatever he wanted to her.

I got home and changed into lace up jeans, a back jacket, and a tank top. I wanted to be ready for anything. I told Gabriel, Ivy, Bethany and Xavier about this when we got home and they agreed that something had to be done. We began brainstorming, trying to figure out where he would be taking her.

"There's no point in thinking normally. From what we've seen he likes to be over the top." Beth suggested.

"It wouldn't be anywhere where they would be interrupted. Somewhere Isolated." Ivy said.

Gabriel agreed. "Out in public there's too many of them to be discreet."

"He's very dramatic." I thought back to our first meeting, "He'll want somewhere theatrical. Ironic if he can help it."

"What's he like then?" Xavier asked. "I mean...Azrael, obviously."  
"So...Death." Beth guessed, "Where's somewhere they'd be surrounded by death?"

"I...I don't know...Hospital...Morgue...Cemetery?" I started listing off the main places I reaped.

"That's it..."Ivy nodded. "It's big enough that they could do anything they wanted and not get caught."

"I'll go." Gabriel said.  
Xavier shook his head. "No that's just asking for a fight. I'll go."

"No...Xavier, you're no good to Beth dead. " I said, making them look at me. "Jake will kill you without a second thought. He wants me. I'm the one who rejected him. Maghen is my friend. It has to be me."

"Azrael..."  
"No Bethany. I have to do this." With that I walked out the door.

When I got to the cemetery, I saw a sky blue Chevy convertible parked across the street.

"Xavier..." I growled.

I made my way through the headstones, toward an older part of the cemetery from when the town was first settled. Many of the graves where now illegible, all of them rough and weathered down. The iron railings were rusted and vegetation was creeping across some of the graves. I walked until I spotted Xavier and Beth. I walked behind them and put a hand on each of their shoulders, making them turn around.

"Really?"  
"I'm sorry...But We want to help." Beth apologized and I sighed.

"Fine...Follow. Stay silent. And if this goes south, get Maghen out and go get Gabriel. Understand?  
They nodded and we continued through the cemetery, stopping suddenly when we heard voices. They were chanting in an ancient dialect no longer known to man which meant one thing. Demonic possession. We ducked behind a big tree, watching carefully. Jake stood on a grave facing a group of about two dozen. Behind me was the statue of an angel, about ten feet tall. Despite being and angel, there was something sinister about it.

The group was gathered in a cult like semi circle around him. I didn't see Maghen, but I could sense her presence. But....She wasn't one of them. I could sense fear and confusion coming from her. Jake held up his hands and the group stilled.

"Welcome to the dark side, though I prefer to call it the fun side. "He laughed coldly, the sound sending chills up my spine, "I can promise you that nothing feels better than sin. Why not turn to pleasure when life treats us with such indifference? We are here, all of us, because we want to feel alive." he ran his hand over the stone angel's thigh, "Pain, suffering, destruction, death, these things are like music to our ears, sweet as honey on our tongues. We thrive on them. They are food for our souls..." He continued on like this for a while, each word of his speech making me angrier and angrier until I felt my eyes burning, turning black. This was one of the traits I had around sinners. That was how mad he made me.

By the end of his speech, his followers were howling and writhing, throwing back their heads and giving feral cries. A sound full of pain and vengeance. Jake smiled approvingly before continuing, "We don't have much time. Let's get down to business." His eyes scanned the crowd, "Where are they? Bring them to me."  
Two people where pushed forward so that they fell at Jake's feet. One of them was a boy I recognized from school, a few grades below me. The other was Maghen. They both looked normal, but at this rate, they wouldn't be for long. Jake placed a hand on the boys head, taking a grimoire, a book of dark magic, in the other, "Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you." He made slow deliberate symbols in the air above the boy's head. The wind began to blow as Jake opened the book.

"Great." I muttered. "Now he's raising the dead..."  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." Xavier groaned.

Jake spread his arms wide, reading from the book, "Exorior meus atrum amincus quod vindicatum is somes. Is est vestri pro captus"

' Come forth, my dark friend, and claim this body. It is yours for the taking.' I translated in my head. Not good.

A screeching sound pierced the air, making us all wince in pain. A black fog leaked from the mouth of the statue and drifted toward the boy. Jake seized the back of his hair and pulled it back, making the boy's mouth open. The vapor reeled and spun for a moment, contorting itself, until it dove down the boy's throat. The boy screamed and fell to the ground, clawing at his throat, until he lay still and stood, a new evil look on his face. Another face to add to Jake's followers. Then Jake started toward Maghen, a look of horror on her face.

"Don't worry my dear, "Jake told her tracing his finger lazily over her neck, leaving red welts were it made contact , "It won't hurt much."

Her hands were tied and the smoke was still dripping from the angel's mouth, ready to claim another victim. That. Was. IT! I moved from behind the tree, despite Xavier and Beth's protests. My wings snapped through my jacket and I shot forward, landing in front of Maghen, wings spread in defense, surprising Jake and all present. The fog paused, and I snarled at it. Since it was the soul of a dead sinner, it knew me as all dead did and retreated into the statue in fear.

"Azrael..." Maghen whimpered.

"Hello, Princess." Jake purred, "Didn't you know that this party is invitation only?"

"Yeah, well I'm Maghen's plus one." I glared at him, "Let. Her. Go. NOW!"

"Hmmm...No." he smirked.

"We know what you are!" Bethany yelled at him, she and Xavier coming out of our hiding spot.

"Does no one have manners anymore?" Jake asked no one in particular. 

"What's it going to take? What do you want?" I brought his attention back to me.

"A deal? Don't you know that's dangerous?"   
"Yes. Now decide before I call the reapers."

"Alright, angel... I want you to take her place." The smugness in his voice was overwhelming as he held out his hand to me.

"AZRAEL NO!" Bethany screamed as I shook his hand without a second thought. I sent up a quick prayer before the world went dark around me.

I woke up in the back seat in a long car. Jake was driving and Alicia and Alexandra...or at least their bodies, were on either side of me. I tried to move, but an invisible force was holding me down. Not liking the feeling of being trapped, I trashed, accidently smacking Alexandra in the mouth. "She's being difficult." She whinnied and Jake tossed them back a small package. "One of these should do the trick." He said.

Alicia held my mouth open while Alexandra forced a small pill down my throat. I coughed as it went down my throat and the girls sat back in satisfaction. The interior of the car became fuzzy and my was in the dark once again. I awoke again in an old, abandoned house outside of town. My wrists were tied tightly behind my back with a rope and my shoulders were stiff from being in the same position for too long. A gag was tied into my mouth and was digging into the corners of my mouth and my cheeks. Caught up? Good.


	17. Jake's Wrath

The room I was in was large, and Victorian in style. Dust floated through the air and coated everything. In the room there was a Persian carpet, two old couches, a long wooded dining table and marble topped end tables. High back chairs surrounded the table, and old portraits lined the walls. It seemed like the old owners had left in a hurry, not bothering to take anything with them.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, every now and then hearing voices but never figuring out where they came from. Finally, I heard footsteps approaching the room. I never heard him come in, but when I looked up, Jake we seated at the head of the table, watching me with those cat like eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to result to this, Azrael." he sighed, walking over and taking the gag from my mouth. "But I did try to offer you the opportunity to choose me, willingly."

"I could never choose someone who thrives off hurting people. I don't even know who you are. If you are what you claim then I'm pretty sure Jake Thorn isn't you're real name. It would also mean you betrayed my kind. "

"Oh, Azrael, dear angel, don't you remember what Lucifer's biggest sin was when you and your brothers stood by and watched as he was cast out?"

"Pride." I remembered that day vividly. I wasn't the Angel of Death at that point, but I had been chosen to go to earth an watch over man. I hadn't known I'd be watching over man's soul instead.

"Precisely, so you really shouldn't have wounded mine. I didn't appreciate it."

"I didn't mean to wound you. But all I am belongs to my Father and the purpose he gave me. I can't be in a relationship."

"That was your mistake." He growled, " And this is the part when I stop playing by the rules."

"That was playing by the rules?" I laughed bitterly, my voice hoarse from lack of water.

"Shut up!" He drew a knife from his jacket pocket and cut through the ropes.

I rubbed my sore wrists and heard a satisfying cracking sound when I rolled my shoulders. Jake pulled me up so that I was kneeling at his feet. Despite the tingling pain in my limbs, I rose to my feet, refusing to bow before him.

"Hardly the time for loyalty." He smiled, amused and seized my throat. "I hold your life in my hands."

"You can't kill me...I am Death."

"Oh,Sweetness...Who said I wanted to?"

He lifted me off of my feet and threw me across the dining table. I hit my head and fell to the floor, but didn't fight back. Jake wanted me to suffer in Maghen's place, so I wouldn't give him a reason to go back and hurt her.

"Alright down there?" Jake asked, coming over and kneeling, stoking the wound on my face, "It doesn't have to be this way..."

"Yes...It does... We're on opposite sides."

"Then you leave me no choice. I'm going to have to rip every shred of goodness out of you."He said softy, "When I'm done, there won't be a scrap of honesty or integrity left. I'm going to blacken your soul, and then claim it as my own." He ran a finger slowly across my wrist, leaving a ribbon of red welts where his skin burned me.

"Then I wouldn't be the same angel you want."

His eyes narrowed, "I'm afraid you won't be going back to Heaven any time soon, because by the time I'm finished with you, they won't let you in." He gripped my jaw tightly, "But don't fret, my angel. We're very hospitable in Hell." He kissed me roughly, pressing down on me with all of his weight. I could feel his darkness seeping across my skin, making me shake in pain.

"It's time to say good bye, Miss Church." He closed his eyes and concentrated, pressing both of his hand on my forehead, his nails digging into my temples. My eyes widened. I saw every evil thing that had happened since the dawn of time, all in a single moment. I saw every soul I'd ever reaped, every war, every plague. All of the evils of the world, and my heart felt broken. This continued until he wretched his hands from me.

It was then that I noticed the flames and smoke that were slowly engulfing the room. All of the evil Jake had showed be was enough to physically manifest itself. The smoke was smothering and burned my eyes, but Jake seemed unfazed. I couldn't breath. Once again, I felt myself slipping from consciousness before one of the outer walls was destroyed and i saw Gabriel standing there, wings spread in a column of light, our brother, Michel's sword in his hands and the world went dark around me.


	18. Restoration

When I woke up, I found myself in my ethereal form, looking around, seeing the Kingdom in it's brilliance all around me, but I could see no one else. What had happened? I didn't remember coming here. My head still hurt from where Jake had touched me. I could still feel his darkness creeping under my skin, making it burn. How was I here? Had I been recalled?

I was wondering these things when a soft whisper came from behind me and seemed to echo everywhere, despite how quiet it was. A gentle breeze twisted my curly hair and ruffled my feathers. Immediately I lowered my eyes in humility, knowing I was in the presence of my Father. Only Seraphims were allowed to see His face so I kept my head bowed and didn't dare turn around. I heard His voice and though I couldn't make out the words, I knew everything would be ok. I felt all of Jake's darkness melt away and all of the pain disappear.

"Thank you, Father." I whispered. Then with a flash of bright light, I found myself back in my mortal form, laying in my bed in Venus Cove.

I tried to stand but i felt my knees wobble. I always how disorienting it was coming back from Home when I'd been in my pure angelic form. I supported myself against the wall. "Beth...Ivy....Gabriel..." I called out, my voice breaking. I hurried running steps and Beth and Maghen ran into my room.

"Oh my God, Azrael!" Maghen wrapped her arms around me, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault..." I could tell my lips where chapped. "How long have I been gone?"

"Two weeks." Bethany hugged me next. "Gabe sent Jake back and you disappeared. They said you were ok, but I had no idea..."

"What about the people?"

"None of the people at school remember him. They remember there was a new guy but they think he left early."

"Good. Maghen...You ok?"

She nodded, "I'm so sorry. You were right. I should have never gone out with him."

"It's ok." I smiled weakly, "He's gone and that's all that matters."

Within a few days, I was back on my feet, going to school again, and taking on the role as Bethany's guardian. I was back in my usual attire of a black tarot card tank top, heels, jeans, and boots. After the whole thing with Jake, I went out and bought a black and silver cross necklace...just in case. I kept the hoop earring that he gave me in though...A reminder of how nice he had been, and a warning not to judge people until I saw their true natures.

It was Halloween and I was helping Bethany get ready in her angel costume (Which Gabriel made a point to say he didn't approve of) for a costume party. Xavier and I were going with her, but for two different reasons. He was going to make sure that we didn't have a repeat of Molly's party. I was going because Beth and Molly's new group of friends, (which they joined after Taylah's death) were planning on using a Ouija board on the one night of the year when it might actually work. So, I'd be there to ward off evil souls, just in case.

The party was being held in the old Knox house outside of town. When we got there, I seperated from Bethany and Xavier (Who was dressed as a cowboy) and started checking the rooms until I found a bed room with an iron bed frame leaned up against a wall. A Ouija board was set up in the middle of the room, and I knew I had the right place. I perched myself on the bed frame, watching the door,, waiting for the girls who where going to try to raise the dead, and my little sister who would have no way of stopping them.


	19. The Most Dangerous Game

I heard the door open and looked up to see the group of girls crowded into the small room. "Come on, I put the board in here." One of them, Abby, said coming in first, then stopping in her tracks when she saw me. "Azrael...What are you doing here?"

I got up and nudged the board with the side of my foot, making her flinch, "A Ouija board? Really? How cliched can you get?"

"We're just gonna summon a ghost, Rae." Molly pouted. "It's fun."

I exchanged glances with Bethany and smirked, "Then by all means. Don't let me stop you. But you're not gonna stop me from supervising. I know a thing or two about death and know it's nothing to take lightly. It's luck of the draw with games like this."

"Uh huh. Sure." Abbey didn't look convinced but the other girls, Hallie, Savannah, and even Madison, who was a skeptic, looked a little worried. "Just don't ruin the mood."

My eyes flashed and the others noticeably tensed. Ahhh...Human nature. "I wouldn't dream of it." I went back to the bed and climbed back up as the girls arranged themselves in a circle around the board. Abby took a long stemmed sherry glass and placed it rim down. She explained the rules and the all put their fingers on the glass as Abby said a chant, over and over again.

This went on for five minutes before the girls started to get restless. But then, when I thought maybe I wouldn't have to intervene, A pale figure appeared drifting above the board. I knew that only I could see her, since I was the angel of death. It was Taylah, Beth and Molly's friend whom Jake had killed. Her ghost wore what she had been wearing when she died, a Bryce Hamilton Uniform, platinum hair up in a high pony tail, bangs hanging down just above her brows, black earrings, her neck sporting and open wound.

It wasn't bleeding anymore since this was her ghost, nor did the wound seem deep...as if she had been fighting Jake's influence when it happened. The cut glowed a pulsing red color, setting off her ashy skin. She had a scared look on her face. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Azrael...You have to help me. We have to stop them. They don't Know what their messing with." She struggled to move the glass, only having enough energy to make it wobble, getting all of their attention. I knew Taylah wouldn't hurt them, so I sent let my aura build her strength. She was now successfully spelling out a message for those who couldn't hear her.

Abby spelled out the letters as Taylah moved the glass, "Stop. Stop now. Leave this place. You are all in danger."

"Oooh. That sounds exciting," Madison said mockingly, while the others grew more and more uncertain.

"Stop. Listen. Evil is here." That made me glare at the board... Maybe I would have to take charge after all.

"Why should we believe you? Do we know you?" Abby asked and the glass moved to YES. "Tell us your name."

"Tay..." she looked at me uncertainly and I I gave her a nod to continue, "...lah."

"Taylah?" Molly whispered, her voice pained. "Ok, this isn't funny. Who did it? What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"Molly...It wasn't them. " I told her. "Taylah is here."

"There's one way to find out for sure." Abby looked more determined. "We have to summon her."

Taylah shook her head frantically. "NO! Don't let them!"

"Abby, no. Listen to what she said. She wants you to stop." I stood up.

"Go on, Abby." Madison rolled her eyes. "Nothing is going to happen."

Abby, obviously enjoying playing medium, called out loudly, "We command you, come forth and show yourself!"

Taylah looked terrified and her body jerked violently, like the picture on a TV screen during bad weather. Then she disappeared all together and a dark shadowy mist took her place above the board. It had glowing red eyes and had the shape of a man, though I sensed something more sinister. Even without me, this...thing, was powerful. The atmosphere drastically changed.

"We command you! Come forward!" Abby ordered again and the thing seemed to snicker, a hissing sound, and it's presence in the room grew stronger.

"IT"S HERE! WILL YOU STOP SUMMONING ALREADY!?" I yelled at her, "Taylah tried to warn you but you didn't listen! Stop this! NOW!"

"We can't..." Abby looked around, "Can you hear us?"  
The glass immediately shot to YES, making the girls squeal in surprise at it's strength.

"Why have you come? Do you have a message for someone here?" YES, "Who is it for?"

"ANNABEL LEE"

Abby looked confused, "There's no one here by that name."

My eyes widened in realization. "ABBY. END IT. NOW!" Jake was here in the room with us. The figure moved around the room, keeping his eyes on me.

The doorknob and windows began rattling, as if he was trying to get out, but couldn't because they were locked. "HANDS OFF"

Molly was shaking in fear and pulled her hands free, kicking the Ouija board away from her, sending it skidding across the floor and into the wall, shattering the glass into tiny fragments. The door slammed open, hitting the wall and the figure melted to the floor, almost snake like, and shot out of the room and out of sight.

"MOLLY!" Hallie screeched, "What have you done?"

"I don't want to play anymore..."She was crying now, hugging herself, "Beth and Rae were right. This was a stupid idea, we should have never done it."

"It's ok, Molly." Bethany hugged her. 

"I wish it was." The girls all looked at me, and I sighed, "What was here was trapped as long as you all kept your fingers on the glass. Molly broke the circle. You could have sent it back by saying 'Goodbye'...but now he's free." My eyes were cold. Now that Jake was back there was no telling what he would do. "Bethany. We're leaving. Now."

I took her wrist and pulled her out of the room. "Go find Xavier. They just brought back, Jake."

"What?!" She silently yelled." Xavier and his friends went to the lake..."

I handed her my phone, "Try calling him. I'll keep an eye out for Jake. Stay close. He wouldn't have gotten far."

We made our way outside, Bethany trying and failing to reach Xavier. The people who either couldn't fit or who had gotten tired of being in the crowded house had come out here to talk, drink, in Ryan's case, get high...Teenager stuff. I was about to insist going back home without him when Xavier's friend, Wes Cowan, came tearing out of the woods on a motorcycle, his face pale. He stopped the bike near us, looking shaken. 

"Wes, what's wrong?" Beth asked him.

"There's been an accident at the lake. Someone call 911."

People began frantically trying their phones but there was no service out here.

"What happened?" I demanded.

Wes gave Beth an apologetic look. "Woods....We dared him to dive bomb into the lake from a tree. There...there were rocks n the water... He won't awake up."

Bethany's legs went out from under her and one of Ryan's friends caught her, holding her up. "Was he drunk?" He asked.

"Of course. We all were. He cut his head... A lot of blood."

'Beth...I don't feel like reaping...' I sent her in my head so the others wouldn't hear.

'Why?' she looked at me.

'Either he's not dying...Or reaper is coming for him...'

'Azrael...I can't lose him...'

'...I know.'

"Can someone take me there? I took first aid training a few years ago." 'I'll hold off the reapers. Get Gabriel.'

"I can take you." Wes offered, patting his bike, "It's faster than running through the woods in the dark."

"Thanks." I got on behind him and Wes kicked the bike into gear.

"Hey! What about a helmet?" Ben asked, but Wes wasn't listening.

"No time." He took my arms an put them around his waist. "Hang on tight. And whatever you do, don't let go."

Instead of going into the woods like I expected, Wes drove down the driveway toward the highway. "Shouldn't we go the other way?" I called over the engine.

"Shortcut!" that didn't make since. If this way was shorter, Why didn't he come from this way too? We turned onto the asphalt and i looked back at the party. Xavier waled out of the woods, confused at the commotion, but perfectly fine. Something was wrong.

"Wes, let me off."

He didn't answer, only revved the engine and picked up speed. I tried to move but my arms seemed to be pinned down. I couldn't move.

"LET ME OFF!"  
"Too late." A cool familiar British accent replied. Wes's broad chest slimmed and became cool to the touch. big hands on the handles became long, pale, and slender. Short blond hair became long and black. He looked over his shoulder at me. Jake hadn't changed a bit. Only his eyes... They were no longer the jade color that had once captivated me, begged for my trust. They were the deep burgundy of dried blood.

I realized that this was not the Jake Thorn I'd once know. Gabriel had killed his human form. That kind of thing took a long time to regenerate. He wasn't hiding anymore. This was his true form, the familiar beauty further proving he'd once been an angel I'd met before. But who? I knew angels who had fallen, but I couldn't remember any who had joined Lucifer. It didn't happen often.

Maneuvering the bike single handed, he turned, using the other to grab the back of my neck, "Gotcha, Princess." He purred. I tried to thrash out of his grip or off of the bike. I even spread my wings, trying to catch the wind and slow us down, but nothing helped. Suddenly, I heard a loud cracking sound and looking forward, saw that in front of us the asphalt cracked open, revealing one of the many portals to Hell. I only ever escorted damned souls to them, but now. It seemed like I was going to be dragged down myself. And sure enough, soon we began falling into the void, the opening closing behind us.


	20. Welcome to his World

When I woke up, my head was pounding and I was laying on the cold, wet, hard ground of an alley way. My limbs felt shaky so I pulled myself up using the old brick wall of a building next to me. Lining it were fluorescent lights, illuminating the darkness. The where the sky should have been was dark mass and seemed to move, and after staring at it, I realized that the moving was a huge swarm of locusts.

"It takes a day or two to adjust." Jake materialized out of the shadows and came to stand next to me. He reached out to touch me, but I flinched back and he sighed, "Until then you may experience some disorientation or dry throat."

"What have you done?"

"There's no need for alarm. Azrael, I promise you're in no danger."

"I have to be back on earth. I'm the angel of death; I have a job to do!"

"Relax. You're here as my guest and I've taken care of everything to ensure that your stay is a pleasant one." In that moment, he almost looked like a child, hoping for approval from an older sibling or a parent, and I didn't know how to respond to it. "Don't worry, this place can be a lot of fun when you're with the right people."

He took my wrist carefully and began walking. Not having anywhere else to go, I let him lead me down the alley. I got the feeling that I was safer with him than anything else lurking in the darkness. As the saying goes, the devil you know is better than the devil you don't. We walked until I could hear loud-though muffled music, and the ground seemed to vibrate with the rhythm. We came to two big steel doors, that looked like they belonged on a maximum security prison. The word 'Pride' was in blue neon above it, set on a black marble slab. The end of the letter 'P' trailed off of the word to form intricate decoration.

"Pride is one of our most popular clubs" Jake told me as I arched an eyebrow at the gaudy sign. "And it's the only way in. Shall we?" I didn't move, so Jake placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me over to the door. The fog cleared a bit to reveal a man and a woman standing guard outside of the door. They were both heavily made up and decked out in leather, studs, piercings and chains.

"Well, well, "Th woman purred. "Look what the cat dragged in. It's a glow in the dark doll"

"I don't. Glow." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh, look. It talks." She smirked.

"Good evening, Larissa...Elliott." Jake greeted them.

Elliott looked at me approvingly, "Seems someone took something that doesn't belong to them."

Jake gave him a gloating smile, "Oh, I think she belongs to me."

"Well, she certainly does now!" Larissa cackled.

"I don't belong to anyone, especially not Jake."

"Can we move this along, please?" Jake sighed, suddenly bored.

"Of course. Since you're VIPs you can go right in." Elliot chuckled and held out his hand for my wrist.'

When I didn't move Jake leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You'll be fine," He murmured, "I'll look after you." I by no means trusted him, but I wasn't an idiot. My best chance of surviving this little nightmare was to stay on Jake's good side...even if this was his fault... I held out my wrist and while Elliott held it still, Larissa pressed a smiley face stamp on it. She then pressed a buzzer on the wall behind her and the big doors slid open. Jake ushered me inside, into a huge foyer with many tunnels, steps and a main stair case leading down. I looked back toward the closing doors and as if reading my mind, Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulders with a smirk, "It's too late to change your mind, sweetheart. Welcome to my world."


	21. Club Pride and Hotel Ambrosia

I followed Jake to another door, this one more of an opening in the wall and unguarded. Above it was the same neon sign from outside but this one seemed brighter and the marble was shinier. This new room was the club that Jake had told me about. A huge mass of people was in the center of the room, dancing and thrashing to the music. I was startled to see a few children's souls here, clearing tables and refilling drinks. No child I'd ever reaped had come here, but I didn't know about the reapers and the deals of demons that may have bound them here. 

It was very easy to distinguish the demons from the souls. The dead all had vacant expressions, as if some vital part of them was long gone. Their movements were mechanic and only ever paused long enough for a shot or two. Every now in then, I saw their eyes dart around nervously, as if they were afraid to stop partying for too long. The demons present either seemed to be working here or enjoying themselves in the VIP area. They acted more normally, but with an air of disregard for morals in their actions. Security guards lined the club and a tall, coffee skinned woman working behind the bar watched us, her gaze burning and unfaltering.

Jake took me through the throng of people, the dancers parting to make a path for us but didn't dare stop moving. Their eyes too, followed us, but their gaze was one of awe. Like I said, all souls of the dead recognize me, even if I didn't reap them. All of these souls knew who and what I was, and, despite the setting, it was refreshing not having to worry about saying the wrong thing and blowing my cover.

When a poor, older looking woman reached out a tentative hand to touch me, her eyes pleading, Jake made a low hissing sound and sent her a lethal glare, making her shrink back in fear and rejoin the others. I hated it, quickly registering that any sign of burning hope here was quickly extinguished. Jake took me over to the bar, giving the woman a nod of acknowledgment.

"What can I get you to drink?" Jake asked me, shouting over the music.

"I don't want a drink, I want to go home. Please." He looked taken aback, his eyes wide.

"It's been a long night. You must be very tired." He looked at me in concern. "How insensitive of me not to notice. Of course, I'll take you home." He called two of the security guards over, "This young lady is my guest. Take her to Hotel Ambrosia and make sure she's safely delivered to the executive wing on the top floor. They're expecting her."

"And where, pray tell, are you going?" I crossed my arms.

"I have some business to attend to, but don't worry, they'll take care of you." He sent a cold glance their way, "Their lives depend on it."

They didn't falter, escorting me out of the club, one on either side of me, roughly shoving anyone who got in the way. When we reached a different exit, I found myself on a street that seemed to twist, branch off, and bend, like catacombs. Locusts still made up a moving sky here, but through and around them, a red mist took the sky's place. Pride seemed to be one of many clubs down here. Out of one, two big men like the ones escorting me dragged a disheveled, crying girl out. She was struggling and thrashing, trying to break free but to no avail, pure terror etched into her face.

"What's up with her?"  
"By the look of it, she just ran out of luck in the gaming room." One guard chuckled while the other was on the phone, telling the person on the other end where we were. I didn't know where they were taking her, but it couldn't be anywhere good. A long car pulled up near us and I was ushered inside, the guards once again on either side.We rode for a while in silence, the looks of the people outside getting worse and more vacant, the further we moved away from the club district.

Eventually, we came to a towering building, at least twenty stories high. The inside was designed like fancy resorts, with the rooms all looked down on the lobby. The staff were all in crisp clean uniforms and once again, I found everyone openly staring at me. This made me wonder who, if anyone, Jake actually told about my arrival. There was something...almost feral, about the patrons there, and I could tell that while not all of them were higher ups, they were all demons. Great.

"Welcome to the Ambrosia." Said the woman behind the desk, her eyes reminding me of a shark's. "We've been expecting you. You're rooms are ready, so please make yourself at home." She slid a key card across the counter.

"I'm sorry, there's just one problem..."

"Oh, what's that?" She looked confused.

"You see...I, am an angel...and angels, aren't 'at home', in Hell. So, I won't be staying here."

Without warning, My wings snapped open, pushing the guards away with me when they were hit. "See?" I pointed to the wings individually, talking to her in a simple tone as if to a child, "Angel. So instead of the key card to a room, can I get a way out of here? Thanks."

"I...I'm sorry Miss Church, but I'm not authorized to do that." She stuttered, caught off guard. "Mr. Thorn was very clear. We aren't to let you leave the hotel without his say so and that upon your arrival, you go straight to your room. And you know how demon prince's can be."

"I'm sorry...'prince'?" I shook my head confused, but the receptionist only smirked as I felt something jabbed into my neck, making my eyes roll to the back of my head as the tile floor came up to meet me.


	22. Hanna and Tucker

My body felt tingly all over as if all of my limbs were asleep. I groggily opened my eyes and sat up, finding myself in a big room. The bed I was in was made of something that looked like cherry wood with dark gray covers and mauve sheets. Laying on the bed at my feet was a bouquet of red roses. The walls had a grayish purple wallpaper with black vines. In the room, there was a marble fireplace, a minibar, a black vanity (with a golden bell on it) and wardrobe, a crystal chandelier, a purple sofa, and two black, wing back chairs.

I got out of bed, and feeling something furry under my feet, I looked down to see a white tiger skin rug, covering this part of the room. A gray and white oriental rug covered the sitting area. I caught a glimpse of myself in the vanity mirror. I was now wearing a blue dress with a black ribbon...Wait...Who changed me? I tried to open the door, but it was locked and there was no key card in sight.

No matter...Even if I made it out of the room, I'd still have to make it down stairs, into the lobby, and out the door. Even then I'd have to navigate Hell it self and find a way out and back home. Despite my luxurious surroundings, I knew was a prisoner here and I didn't like it. What I didn't know was why. If he wanted me to suffer he could have just killed or taken someone I cared about like Maghen or Beth. Taking me instead wouldn't gain him anything. If I didn't reap, Hell's increasing population would abruptly flat line. He was to conniving to do this spontaneously, so what was the motive?

On the other side of things, he also seemed to genuinely care what I thought and about my comfort. The room was proof enough of that. It was decorated in my favorite colors and unlike everything else in the hotel I'd seen, which seemed classy, yet aged, everything in here was new. The vanity was piled high with makeup in my usual color scheme, the wardrobe was filled with beautiful clothes, all my size. The adjoining bathroom even had my favorite brand of soap along with bath bombs, soaps, bubble baths, and oils. Why go through all of this trouble? Was it possible that he actually thought that I could be happy here?

He hadn't seemed vindictive. Thinking back, I couldn't remember one harsh word or tone toward me from him since he was sent back here. Everything Jake had done to or because of me up to this point was about getting my favor or attention. And the whole thing about knowing me at prom... Who was he? Obviously high ranking here based on what I'd seen thus far. This kind of thing had never happened before. No angel had ever been dragged into the abyss before. It happened to mortals occasionally but the only angels who came here were fallen and they were no longer our kind once they entered. That hadn't happened to me. My faith and love for my Father was intact.

The click and beep of a key card broke my train of thought. I unfurled my wings (rather easily since my dress was backless, possibly for this very reason) and took a defensive pose. A honey haired girl walked in in a maid's uniform with the hotel logo stitched into her breast pocket. She jumped in surprise when she saw me up, wings spread and quickly lowered her gaze.

"E...Excuse me, miss, would you like me to make up your room now or should I come back later?" She spoke English, but her voice had a slight German tone to it. It was faint however, as if she hadn't spoken in her native tongue or to other Germans in a long time. She looked slightly familiar... Perhaps I had reaped her?  
"Uh...Now's fine," I said and she visibly relaxed, beginning her work. "May I ask you're name?"

"My name is Hanna Amsel, miss. I've been assigned to you." Oh...She had been one of my students in the 40's...poor thing... "I'm your maid."

"Hanna...It's me...Miss Engel?" I folded my wings and held my hair up in a makeshift bun.

Her eyes widened in recognition. "I apologize for any misconduct I may have caused, Miss. I promise I had no idea you were der Todesengel back then."

"I would have been surprised if you had." I gave her a small smile, letting my hair drop. "You were always a good girl, Hanna. What could you have possibly done to end up here?"

"If you don't mind, miss, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok...So what was the receptionist going on about Jake being a prince? He doesn't seem regal to me."

"Oh, you mustn't let Mr. Thorn hear you say such things out loud. He is a prince. Of the Third Circle."

"And how did Mr. 'I make teenagers suffer for fun' end up in such a position?"

"He's one of the Originals. Surely you must know that."

Oh. I knew about the Originals. They were the eight original angels who had chosen to follow Lucifer. The first to be exiled with him. The first demons...Maybe I had known Jake after all...before the dawn of man... Lucifer physically couldn't leave Hell, but they could, and they had been causing trouble in the civilizations of man kind since he was kicked out of Eden. "I know them. It's just hard to remember or even imagine someone like Jake as an angel."

"More like impossible," Hanna smiled. "Big Daddy runs a tight ship around here. Even the Originals are expected to behave accordingly."

"I'm sorry...Who?" I furrowed my brow."

"Lucifer, miss. That's what we call him down here."

"Geez..." I groaned. "So what does Jake want this time?"

"That's easy. He only wants for you to be happy. After all, you two are to be bound."

"Bound?"

"I don't know what you would call it... And I really shouldn't say more. He intends it to be a surprise after you've adjusted."

"I need to see him. Now. Can you take me to him?"

"Yes, of course. The prince has asked to see you anyhow."

I slipped on a pair of heels from the wardrobe, retracted my wings and followed Hanna downstairs. She paused in front of big paneled doors. "It's safer if you go in alone, miss. I know he means you no harm."

"That's fine. I'm going to keep you as far away from him as I can." I walked into a huge boardroom, finding Jake waiting inside, back turned to a big fireplace. He no longer wore the casual attire he'd kidnapped me in, opting now for black pants, perfectly tailored and a gray open collared shirt.

He fixed his eyes on me and began pacing the room, pausing once to pluck a long stemmed rose from a vase in the center of the table. He twirled the rose in his hands, the thorns pricking into his hands and drawing an inky black blood to the surface but he seemed not to notice. It was similar for angels. In our ethereal form, we couldn't feel physical pain. Also like us, his wounds healed mere moments after they were inflicted.

A giant screen, displaying many different scenes, most from various clubs took up most of the back wall. "What do you think of my club rats?" Jake asked boastfully, " Damned to drink and dance for eternity! That was my idea." A proud smile stretched across his face and he walked over to me.

I opened my mouth to reply when someone cough behind me. I turned around to find that we were not lone. A youth about Xavier's age sat in the corner, stoking a sleeping Siamese cat. His hair was cut unevenly and he had scar that ran from his upper lip to his nose that made it look like he was sneering. Jake came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Azrael, meet Tucker. He's one of my assistants and he'll be keeping an eye on you. Tucker, stand up and shake hands." He barked at him before smiling once again at me, "My apologies for his boorish manners."

Tucker stood up and walked toward me, a limp slowing his movements, causing him to drag his right leg. He held out his large calloused hand to me... timidly almost...And vulnerable. Another soul Jake had broken no doubt. I smiled at him and shook his hand. The movement disturbed the cat and it arched it's back and hissed at me, swatting in my direction, sharp claws extended. It reminded me of how Phantom had reacted to Jake.

"I don't think he likes competition. Enough with the temper tantrum, Faustus." Jake came around to face me, "How are you settling in, Azrael? I'm sorry your arrival had to be so dramatic, but I couldn't think of any other way."

"Really? It seemed just like your style. Underhanded and manipulative."

"Come now, I'm doing the best that I can." He looked at Tucker sharply, "Are you going to pour my guest some wine or just stand there like the oversize lump of uselessness you are?"

"Stop where you are, Tucker." I said, stopping him from moving to pour the crimson liquid. "Jake, I don't want wine, I want to know why you've brought me here."

Jake smiled, almost...affectionately? "All you need to know is that you were an angel, and now you're my angel. It was high time you got away from that hick town. It was clearly holding you back."

"I don't belong to you!" This seemed to be a reoccurring miscommunication.

"Let's not squabble on your very first day." He sighed and pulled out one of the chairs for me,"Please...do sit down. We have so much to talk about."

"There's nothing to talk about. You have to take me home."

"You are home. Think about it like this, it's a fresh start. Just like you've done millions of times on earth. And how about this, maybe in a century or two when you've calmed down and I can trust you to come back, I'll let you visit."

He ghosted his fingers over my cheek, and though I could barely feel it, his touch was cool now. Unlike how it had been before, burning me. It was almost calming but I jerked away from him, "You don't understand...Beth, Xavier, Maghen...They need me. Even Gabriel and Ivy do occasionally. I have to go back."

"I promise, they're all perfectly fine. They were never a part of the plan. I just wanted to come back and get you here. Imagine my luck when Bethany's dumb friends decided to play around with a spirit board." I glared at him. I may not be friends with those girls, but they were only human. "Now don't look a me like that. I'm sorry I can't be human for you. Fragile and fallible. But let's not forget your line of work hasn't done wonders for your holiness either."

"At least I have a heart enough to care about other people. That's more than I can say for you. You demons don't feel a thing."

"That's where you're wrong. You make me feel thing's, Azrael. You always have; even when we were on the same side. That's why you have to stay. Hell's a lot brighter with you in it."

"I don't even know you." I stood and backed away. "You say you know me but you have yet to tell me who you are. You've got no right to tell me what to do or where to be...So if you won't let me go, I'll find a way out myself." I turned on my heel, stalking toward the door.

'"Where are you going? " Jake demanded, "You can't just wander around unchaperoned. It's not safe."

"I'm pretty sure I'm scarier than anything out there. After all...Not everyone believes in an afterlife, but everyone believes in death."


	23. The Lake of Fire

The further I went from the Hotel, the more uneasy I became. The tunnels were littered with broken glass, the burnt out husks of old cars. The people that I passed were obviously souls because they all had that same vacant expression and lost of scared look in their eyes. If I focused on one for too long, the air around them changed into a horrible scene or situation that would repeat itself over and over again. Most of them were horrible crimes from there life, how they died, or things they had done to other people.

I tried to keep my eyes on the ground and off of the souls. Many of them I recognized from reaping them and I hated to see the fate they were forced to endure, whether they deserved it or not. Unfortunately, this method quickly got me out of the tunnels...but completely lost. I found myself in a wide open space that seemed to go on for miles. The ground was cracked and rocky and I could see the fuzzy outline of mountains in the distance. I now had a choice. I could go back into the tunnels and try to find Pride, or I could try to find another way out this way.

I wandered the barren landscape, nothing seeming to change no matter how far I walked. Eventually, through the mist I spotted a red glow coming from the ground ahead. Curiosity made me make my way over to it. That and it was the only change of scenery I'd seen so far. As I got closer, I realized it was a huge crater in the ground, rimmed with fiery embers. I could hear screaming and cries of pain. Looking down in it, it was filled with people from all nationalities, some I'd reaped, some I hadn't, each one being put through terrible tortures, punishments, and torment.

'The lake of fire...' I thought in horror. I'd heard stories about it but most of them were just rumors. This was worse than all of them. Among the tormented and their tormentors, there were various torture devices from every era in history and some unknown to man that I had no idea what they were used for. I backed up, not wanting to see anymore of the hideous sight, until I bumped into something. I turned to see three men standing behind me, wearing clothes similar to the tormentors down in the pit. Demons...

"Looks like we have a visitor," one with a slight Hispanic accent said.

"She's hot." Grumbled one of his companions.

"Hot or not, it ain't polite to go wandering around restricted areas without an invitation. I say we teach her a lesson." I glared at the third demon as his eyes roamed my body hungrily.

"I get her first." The second flashed me a carnal grin, "When I'm done you can teach her whatever you like."

"Forget it, Yeats." The first one said. "Not until we know who sent her."

"I wasn't sent. I'm lost." I crossed my arms. Maybe I could use Jake's influence to my advantage. "I'm Jake's guest."

"Damn. She's with Jake. I guess we better not mess her up too bad then."

"I'm not buying it, Nash." Yeats snapped, "If she was really with Jake, then she wouldn't be out here."

"I never said I was with Jake. Just that I'm his guest. I came from Hotel Ambrosia." I rolled my eyes.

Yeats grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me to him, "I don't believe you. What do you say we put you to good use? How do you feel about an audience?"

I reeled back and punched him in the jaw for even suggesting such a thing. I was Death and i deserved respect. Without me they'd have no one to play with. Yeats spit out black blood and growling at me, began fumbling with the buttons on the back of my dress. "If she does belong to Jake, and he finds out, who knows what he'll do..." Nash sounded nervous.

"I. Don't. Belong. To. ANYONE!"

"Shut up." Yeats sturck me with the back of his hand, holding me up wit the one gripping my arm. "Diego, help me hold her down."

I began thrashing, trying to pull away as the first came toward me, but I didn't have anywhere to go. The Lake of Fire was behind me, and Diego, Nash, and Yeats where surrounding me. Even the nervous one, Nash, seemed to be too excited at the thought of a new conquest to be worried about Jake anymore.

"Get your filthy paws off her." Said a voice so menacing even the screams coming from the pit seemed to get quieter in fear. Jake materialized out of the haze, a furious expression on his face. It was angrier than I'd ever seen him and it slightly scared me. If he hadn't been so careful with me since I got here I might have been terrified. He seemed more dangerous that the others, the three demons paralyzed with fear. They must have been lower class demons, like the ones guarding the clubs or working at the hotel.

"We didn't know she was, uh...spoken for. We wouldn't have touched her otherwise." Diego promised.

"I tried to tell them she was..." Nash began but Diego shot him a silencing glare.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now," Jake hissed, "Now get out of my sight before I put you on the rack myself!" The trio let me go and quickly crawled back into the pit to get back to work. Jake's expression softened and he touched the red place on my cheek where Yeats had stuck me and sighed. "So...How much did you see?"

"All of it."

"I did try to warn you. I'm sorry this happened."

"No...Don't be..." I shook my head, "It was something that I needed to see."

"Azrael..."

"I only bring souls to the gates to be collected. I've heard rumors but I've never really known what happens to them after...Now I do...And it will help me do my job better when I get out of here." When. Not if. I didn't care if he liked it or not, there was no way I would stay in Hell longer than I had to.


	24. The She-Devil

Days passed. Some I saw Jake, others I didn't. Hanna and Tucker were my constant companions. I assumed that by now, not only my family and friends, but the reapers and Heaven as well would have noticed my absence and would be looking for me. I could only hope that someone had seen what had happened and knew where I was. My biggest enemy here was time. Every day it got harder and harder to hope that I would get out. I knew that I had to stay strong strong and keep my faith. If I gave up, Jake would win and I refused to let that happen.

Tuck, Hanna, and I were in my room one night as usual. We sat in comfortable silence. I was brushing out out my curls as they dried from from my bath. Hanna was clearing my dishes from dinner, humming softly, and Tucker was tending the fire. The calm moment was interrupted when we heard the buzz of a key card in the door and Jake let himself in.

"Just let yourself in why don't you?" I rolled my eyes and put the brush down on the vanity my hair falling against the gray silk blouse I wore, just reaching the waist of the black, calf length skirt I wore. I found that when I wore things that were similar to what I had worn in the 40s, Hanna seemed more at ease and talked more because of the sense of familiarity.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Where do I start?" I stood up and crossed my arms. "Maybe with the way you treat people?"

"Why should I treat them any other way? They eat, they breed, they sleep, they fight-they're nothing but basic organisms. Look at what billions have done to the planet; their very existence is killing your precious earth and you blame us for it."

"If evil had never entered Eden, mankind would still be there, perfectly safe and happy."

"That was eons ago."

"And man is still suffering for it."

"It gave you a purpose didn't it? A job?"

"Yes, a job which, thanks to you, I'm not doing right now."

"Life and death are irrelevant here. We simply are."

We would have kept on like this but a woman walked into the room in a golden halter top, a leather skirt, and a strappy pair of heels. Her lips were shiny from a sticky red gloss and her eye make up was on the brink of making her look like a raccoon. It took me a minute but I realized that it was the barmaid from club Pride. She gave me a fleeting glance and sashayed over to Jake.

"So this is where you've been hiding." She pouted.

"I wondered how long it'd be before you showed up." He said lazily, "You know you're getting yourself a reputation as a stalker."

"Shame a bad reputation don't mean jack here."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Azrael, meet Asia, my...very personal...personal assistant. She gets stressed if she doesn't know exactly where I am at any given time."

I gave her a once over. She was tall, but part of that was because of the fawn colored strapped heels she wore. She caught me looking at them and smirked with pride.

"Jimmy Choo. Divine aren't they? Jake has them specially made for me every season. What are you...Wearing..." She paused, looking down, anger flashing across her face at the Christian Louboutin, red sole, pumps i wore, hand embroidered with silver threads and small diamonds. It was obvious which pair cost more.

A look of jealousy shone in her eyes, a smoldering look that was extremely threatening. As someone used to having Jake's attention, I was a threat to her. She pressed her self against him possessively, obviously trying to wordlessly tell me that he was off limits. He sighed, bored and leaned against the wardrobe. "So this is the little bitch that everyone's talking about? Straight-laced, isn't she?"

"Asia-play nice."

"I can't see what all the fuss is about." She said circling me like a vulture. "If you ask me, baby, I think you're downgrading."

Jake glared at her, making her stop in her tracks, clearly never having received that look from him, "Well nobody asked you. And we've talked about this. Azrael is different than anyone else; she is special. The one I've been looking for remember?"

"Are you saying I'm not special?" Asia put her hands on her hips.

"In a very different way. Don't think your talents haven't been appreciated."

"So what's with the Mary Sue outfit?" She tugged on the smooth sleeve of my blouse.

"It makes Hanna more comfortable. I wore similar things when I was her teacher."

"Who?" Hanna was standing by the wall with tucker, her head bowed with a few loose blond strands falling into her face. Asia looked over at her with disgust. "Don't tell me you've actually befriended the help." I glared at her, my lip curling into a sneer.

"I was just explaining to Azrael about how life has no meaning here. Would you mind helping me with a demonstration?" Jake cut in.

"With pleasure." She purred.

Jake moved over to the fire place and took the poker, still warm from tucker tending the fire. Asia took off her halter top, leaving her only in a black strapless bra. He spun around and before I could do a thing, he'd plunged the tip of it into her torso, making me flinch. There was no blood or howls of pain. She just closed her eyes with a gasp and a laugh, shuddering with delight. There wasn't even a trace of a wound; it was as if the poker was apart of her body, another appendage that had always been there.

She took the poker with both hands an pulled it out, making a sickening sucking sound as it was wretched free. Smooth creamy skin was over where the poker had been, leaving no trace it had been there. "See?" She smirked, "You reapers can't touch us."

"I'm no reaper. I'm the Angel of death."

"Why don't we test that out?" She sprang at me with the poker, and without thinking, my scythe materialized in my hands. It was instinct by this point. I blocked the blow and twisted my scythe so that the blade wretched the poker from her grasp and sent it across the room, hitting her with the handle and sending her sprawled back on the couch with the sharp point centimeters from her jugular.

"Don't ever try to kill me again." I growled, "Or we'll see if Death has meaning with me here."

I stepped away, twirling my scythe in my hand making it disappear. It was comforting to know that I could still use it here. I expected her to to get up but when she started to, Jake picked her up by her throat and held her off of the ground, his eyes burning angrily. It was the same look he'd given Yeats, Diego, and Nash. She seemed excited at first as if it were some kind of foreplay, but that look soon changed. "Azrael is not a toy. You will show her as much respect as you do me. Understand?"

Even from where I stood, I could see his grip getting tighter with every sentence. Asia's face was now fearful and pained. She'd clearly realized that he wasn't playing a game and held up her hands in surrender. She couldn't breath; her face was so red it looked like she was going to pop. He dropped her and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me, gently rubbing my arms, as if trying to comfort me.

"Ignore her. She'll get used to you in time."

"How do you torture souls if no one could feel pain?"

"I never said they couldn't feel pain. on the contrary, they feel everything acutely. Only higher up demons are immune. Other than that it depends on the intent of the afflictor's intent. That's the beauty of it, once it's over you regenerate to go through it again."

"The cycle is set on repeat." Asia said, standing up, "We hack 'em up and by sundown they'll be whole again. The poor suckers look so relieved to know their close to the end. You should see their faces when they wake up without a scratch and it starts all over again."

The thought of such torture to people and me being the main one that brought them here made me feel lightheaded and I sank onto the couch, gripping the armrest. Jake's face was suddenly concerned and he knelt next to me, lifting my chin with his fingers, cupping my face gently. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't feel well."

"Ooh... Poor baby's sick," Asia cooed sarcastically .

"What can I do?" Jake asked, his eyes searching mine for answers.

My eyes flicked over to where Asia stood with her arms crossed, clearly bored now that Jake's attention wasn't focused on her. "Get out." Jake told her without a moment of hesitation, never looking away from me.

"What?" She looked around, as if he must have been talking to someone she hadn't realized was there.

"NOW!" He stood and snarled at her, making her eyes go wide. She gave me a venomous look and stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard behind her that it made the logs in the fire crackle and the bell on my vanity (Which I refused to use since it was supposed to demand someone do something for me) make a muffled dinging sound. I let out a relieved breath when she left, which seemed to satisfy Jake to the point where he calmed down and sat beside me.

"Tucker, pour us a drink." He ordered.

Tuck wasted no time, going to the bar and pouring whiskey into a crystal tumbler with a silver rim. He handed it to Jake, who immediately gave it to me. "Drink this. You need to keep your strength up."

I've never been one for drinking but I took a few sips of the alcohol, warming my insides. Jake draped his arm casually around me and took the glass, putting it on the coffee table. I narrowed my eyes at him warily, and he sighed seeing the look on my face. "There's no need to be defensive." he moved closer to me and rested his forehead against mine. Though he was filled with unnatural darkness, he was beautiful and I hate to admit it made my face soften a bit. His pale lips parted into a smile and I could feel his heart beating fast.

'Huh...I didn't know he had one of those...'

"You must make an effort to be happy." He whispered, rubbing the side of my neck with his thumb on his free hand. "I hate seeing you so miserable..."

"I can't. I'm not supposed to be here. Angels don't belong in Hell, and I refuse to turn on my Father like you did." I stood up, despite slightly enjoying the rare pleasant moment and went to look out the window. I would have loved to break it open and fly...I had been so long... I stood there lost in thought, unmoving, unresponsive until Jake left. A moment like that could not be allowed to happen again.


	25. Dining with Demons

When Jake left, the silence was no longer comfortable as it had been. Hanna, having been extremely uncomfortable in Jake's presence, left shortly before he did.

"You outta try 'n' get some sleep." Tuck suggested. "If you're worried about Asia, she won't bother you while I'm around. She's a piece of work, but I ain't easily fooled, despite what y'all might think."

"It's not that. I trust you...I just miss my family."

Tucker looked around, as if someone could be listening. "There is a way for you to see them again if you want to..." He muttered.

"What do you mean?" I spun around, looking at him with new hope.

"I can't say. But I can show you. But we have to be careful...If we're caught..."

"I'll do whatever it takes. "

"There are five lakes and rivers down here. One let's you forget your past life, but there's another that lets you return to it, at least temporarily. If you drink from it, you can visit them whenever you'd like by projecting. The Lake of dreams creates a trance like state that allows your spirit to detach from your physical body. You'll be able to go where ever you'd like."

"Jake won't be happy with you if he finds out...Why would you risk that?"

"Let's just say I'm fixin' to settle a score."

"Ok. Will you take me there?"

"Yes, but it will be dangerous. If you take to much you might not wake up."

"Ok...you're in charge of dosage then."

"Agreed. Let's go."

Before we could get to the door, Jake once again let himself in. He was dressed in a black dinner jacket and pants, a white shirt, and a red silk cravat. He looked at us questioningly, arching an eyebrow and I quickly put on my usual miserable face.

"Good to see you're still up, darling." He said taking my hands. " I hope you're hungry. I've come to take you to dinner. It's just what we need to lighten the mood around here."

"I don't think so." I pulled my hands out of his. "Being here has greatly diminished my appetite."

"Enough excuses. I'm not taking no for an answer." He snapped his fingers and Hanna carried in a long pink version of the dress I'd worn at the dance. "That night was when out relationship started to go down hill, so I figured that's where we should pick up. Now go get ready. I want to show you off!"

"I'm not a trophy." I didn't know whether to be impressed he remembered or irritated he'd had someone copy Ivy's design.

"Azrael, you must understand that there are certain duties attached to your new position. There are important people who are anxiously waiting to meet you. So...I'll be back in twenty minutes and you will be ready or I'll put you in that dress myself." It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

I was ready, much to Jake's delight. Tucker agreed to go to the Lake of Dreams while I was gone to get some of the water. Dinner was held in an underground dinning room that looked like it belonged in a medieval castle, decorated with suits of armor, tapestries, and medieval weapons on the walls. Jake and I got there first and were quickly swarmed by servers offering us champagne and finger foods. Soon other guests joined us, made up mostly of demon elite. Everyone who came close to Jake to pay their respects stared at me with blatant curiosity.

A loud gong sounded and we took our places at a long oak table. As host, Jake took his place at the head of the table and had me to his right. All of the guests around us were as beautiful as my brothers and sister...Unless I focused on one for too long. It didn't take long to realize that their beauty was just a mask, meant to disguise hideous faces, and it was clear, that these things had never been my kind. See, there are three types of demons that we know of. The Originals, fallen angels who chose to join Lucifer, and those he created in a failed attempt to be better than our Father; an impossible task.

"Try not stare." Jake whispered into my ear, "Try to relax and don't focus on it." I tried but my lack of enthusiasm caught the attention of some of the other guests.

"What's the matter, Princess?" A blond asked haughtily, "Our hospitality not up to your standards?" With that, the dam broke and a flood of comments came from the other guest.

"My, my, an angel in Hell." Laughed a demon I''d heard jake call Eloise, "Who would have thought we'd see the day?"

"Is she staying long? She reeks of virtue and it's giving me a headache." One complained.

"What did you expect, Randall? The righteous ones are always exhausting to have around."

"Is she a virgin? I haven't seen one of those down here in a while. Can we have some fun with her, Jake?"

"Oh, yes, let's share her!"

"Or sacrifice her. I hear virgin blood can do wonders for the complexion."

"Does she still have her wings?"

"Of course she does, you moron, she won't lose those for a while."

I sat up straighter at that and shot Jake an excusing look. Had he known about this? And brought me here anyway?! He would know how much an angel's wings meant to them. To lose them was no small matter. It was As if a major part of yourself was gone. He touched my elbow and gave me a reassuring look.

"You've outdone yourself this time, Majesty."

Jake saw the sick look on my face and slammed his fist on the table so hard the dishes rattle. "ENOUGH! Azrael is not available for rent nor did I bring her here to face an inquisition. Kindly remember that she is not a toy, she is my guest."

Some of them ducked in shame, hating that they had displeased their host. "Exactly," one of the demons said, obviously trying to get back on Jake's good side. "Allow me to be the first to propose a toast." The others raised their glasses and watched me expectantly, but I refused to touch it. Jake nudged me under the table but I sat back in my hair and crossed my arms.

"To Jake and his charming new acquisition, and to out eternal source of guidance and inspiration, Lucifer, god of the Underworld."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "He's not a god. No where close. And if that's what you all think you need a serious reality check."

The demons gasp and stared openly at me, appalled. They stared at me in silence for a moment before the one who'd complained spoke up, "I hope you get to meet Big Daddy soon. He's gonna love you."

"You actually call him that? His name is Lucifer. That's the name Father gave him."

"Why don't we talk about this later, darling." Jake sighed. "Tonight's about having fun. Such idle things can wait."

The demons soon lost interest in in hassling me and soon the feast was over, myself not having eaten a thing. It wasn't that i though I was above breaking bread with them but...i was above breaking bread with them. After the meal, everyone wandered into an adjoining room with velvet couches, plush pillows, and lounges were scattered across the floor. I became absolutely disgusted when the guests began what I could only describe as an orgy.

"Not joining them?" I asked Jake, shuddering with disdain. I couldn't fathom how they lived like this.

"Debauchery gets old after a few thousand years."

"You don't seem like the type to try chastity."

"Never. Just looking for something more." He turned his gaze from his guests to me.

"Not with me. I've already told you all I am belongs to my Father and my purpose."

"Maybe not tonight but perhaps one day I'll gain your trust. I can afford to be patient. After all...I've got all of eternity to try."

When I got back to the hotel, I changed into my nightgown and waited patiently for tucker to return. when he did, he gave me a glowing bottle he'd been hiding. Wisps of light streamed and curled off of it, the glowing water swirling in its container.

"That's enough. The first time you project you'll be going back through your memories so that the water knows where to take you. After that it's anywhere you want."

"All of my memories? Tuck, I'm eons old. That would take forever."

"Not all of them, just the more...important ones. That shaped you to be who you are today. It should only take a few hours."

I took the vial and curled up in bed. I couldn't risk someone coming in and finding me on the floor. I uncorked the bottle and swallowed the water. It made me sway and made my head feel fuzzy. The last thing I remember before my head hit the pillow was the sound of the bottle hitting the floor and shattering into millions of pieces.


	26. Azrael's Memories

When I opened my eyes, I found myself looking at myself. Past me was getting on Wes's bike to go find Xavier. I Looked around, but no one seemed to be able to see me. The scene changed and I found myself in the cemetery where Jake and his followers had gathered. I saw my self, shaking hands with Jake, that twisted smile on his face. I watched my body fall to the ground as Bethany screamed and Xavier tried to get to me and Maghen. The next was of me and Jake before prom. He was handing me the hoop earrings, my family standing ridged, but a smile on my face. After was my meeting Bethany, Gabriel, and Ivy after their decent. I saw the summer morning and myself waiting as they made there way down.

These memories seemed to be getting further and further apart. I saw the wars of the 1900's, the Civil War, the French Revolution, the New England Witch Trials . By this point, I was back in the middle ages. A dark time. Many of the reapers were out dealing with the Crusades, but I covered most of Europe, taking care of the black plague. I saw myself walking through medieval towns, an emotionless look on my face as I reaped millions of souls. I walked through the towns, not even bothering to put away my scythe, my long black hooded cloak dragging the ground behind me as I moved from person to person. I saw the cold look in my eyes as I reaped men, women, children that died from the plague as well as the general brutality of the time. No wonder people feared death...What had made me that way?

Jake's POV

I made my way back to Azrael's room. It had been a few hours since dinner and I couldn't get the look that had been on her face out of my head. She had looked so upset at the thought of losing her wings. I got it. I'd lost mine from being here...from lack of use... I swore I would never let her lose them. Not down here. Not because of me. I remembered her wings when I first met her. They were a beautiful shade of light silver; she looked so pure and delicate. The last time I'd gotten a good look at them, they were black and strong, her eyes filled with and inner fire, making her look dangerous. She'd never been more attractive to me then she had in that moment.

They had been spread in defense of her mortal friend...Maggie...Mary...Meg... Something like that. While I hadn't added her to my followers, I did find a very interesting bit of information by asking her out. She had one of Azrael's feathers. It was no small matter for an angel to give up a feather. It meant the owner was under their protection and had their trust. I would kill to get even close to getting one for myself. I hated that little mortal for it. And then there was Bethany and her little boyfriend. What made them a "special case"? I knew more about our worlds than that pathetic little human could ever hope to understand.

I walked into Azrael's room, Tucker sitting guard in the corner, right where I left him. Azrael was curled up in bed, breathing softly. I turned and glared at him. "Get out." He stood and limped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Good boy. I quietly made my way over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed. Her eyelashes moved against her cheeks as her eyes twitched. She was dreaming...I couldn't help wonder what about. I moved her dark curled hair away from her back. I'd taken special care to make sure that the majority of her wardrobe was backless so she'd be comfortable.

She was in a dark blue nightgown, the neckline lined in lace. I touched her back, between her wings, gently. They were retracted, giving her back the appearance of being tattooed. Anyone who looked close enough or knew better would know that wasn't the case. The outline of her wings was slightly risen, like how veins looked and felt on a wrist. I felt them twitch under my cold touch. Here, I could control how I affected her. I didn't have to burn her alabaster skin, just for the smallest touch anymore. Her wings felt stiff under her skin...Just spreading them wasn't enough. She needed to fly, and soon.

I reluctantly stood up and with one last glance at her, human-yet beautiful, sleeping form, left her room. I knew she hated it here, and probably me for all I'd done...But maybe one day she'd see I had to do what I did. I had to get her before she left that sleepy little town and was lost to me for another two and a half million years. If only she knew what all I had done for her. How much I'd given up so that we could be together. Of course I could never tell her. She'd liked the way I was well enough when she thought I was human. That was a good thing because I couldn't remember how to act any differently.

I went down to my office on the ground floor, where, unsurprisingly, Asia was waiting for me, a lusty look on her face. I sighed and sat down at my desk, Asia to my dismay, sauntered over and sat in my lap.

"Hey Baby." She smirked licking her teeth, "I missed you last night. Wanna make up for lost time?"

She began fiddling with the buttons of my shirt but what was once a fun pass time, no longer seemed to satisfy me. I pushed her off of me, onto the floor, her head making a sickening cracking sound as she went down. She pouted up at me but began reaching for the zipper of my pants instead. "Not now, Asia." I glowered at her. I couldn't forget how she'd tried to hurt Azrael the other day.

"Aww, Jakey." She stood and leaned against the desk. "That angel has made you soft."

"That angel has a name. It's Azrael. And a single kiss from her was better than any sex I've had with you. You're nothing compared to her and are lucky I decided to keep you around. Remember that."

Her mouth formed an appalled 'o'. Since I'd come back... Since I'd realized I'd Found Azrael, what Asia thought didn't mean a thing. She and anyone I'd slept with before her were just substitutes for the one I wanted, the sleeping angel upstairs. "You...you can't mean that..."

"I do. Don't make the mistake of thinking you were anything more than a pass time. Now leave. I have important business to take care of."

She shuddered with rage and embarrassment and stormed out. I wasn't an idiot. I knew that If Azrael managed to find a way out before I could make her come to care for me, she'd leave and never come back. She'd always have her guard up and it would be nearly impossible to get close to her again. It might take eons and if it did, I might need Asia again...I did have one bargaining chip though...Her precious little mortals. I wouldn't use them unless I had to. I wanted her to chose me of her own free will. But If it came down to it I would do whatever it took to make her mine and mine alone.

Azrael's POV

The scenes continued to change and I found myself in Ancient Rome, reaping anyone that Caesar chose to put to death, which unfortunately included some holy men. I watched as I brought back souls as Our Lord performed his Miracles on earth and the time before that as the Jews were abused by one civilization after another, bringing up their ways and expanding none the less. It was a lot like watching an old VSR tape. When you were done You had to rewind it; basically watching the movie in reverse.

Eventually, I made it back to Ancient Egypt. I watched myself taking the souls of every first born in every house in Egypt that didn't have lamb blood on the door. Even then, I was cod and unfeeling. I did the job, I reaped the souls, but I didn't seem to have emotion. I was like all of my brothers and sisters. Caring about humanity, but seeing them as 'poor little things' who 'didn't no better' when they sinned. I worked my way back, coming to the great flood where the reapers and I had to work non stop to take care of every living thing that had died.

At that time, my wings were only steel gray, but that one event would make them the color of a storm over water. I saw me training the first reapers, showing them how to find the dying, reap their souls, catch the run-a-ways, and how to take the dead to judgement and beyond. I watched myself go back to watch curiously as man grew. I saw myself, merely a century old, timidly, wielding my scythe for the first time to reap the soul of Abel after Cain killed him. I watched as I carefully brought down my scythe upon him and his soul separated itself, looking dazed and confused. I watched as I was told my purpose was now to reap man's soul, not merely to watch over it as Adam and Eve were exiled.

Then came my time before I was the Angel of Death. I watched as I looked on in sad confusion as eight of my brothers and sisters, Jake among them lined up behind one, looking at the rest of us with an emotion new to existence, pure, unfaltering, hatred, their brilliant wings dimmer than usual. And then I watched as all nine of them were cast out, fallen from Heaven, to be locked in the bowels of the earth, no longer permitted the privilage of being of our kind. By then I was already a part of the covenant, the only sister in it and the youngest, but with an important purpose.

I watched as the Seraphims told me what Father wanted me to do with my existence. To watch over man, just in case... I was so young then. Only a few decades old. It was a big step up from the mere existence of pure love and devotion most of us had at that point. Then there was nothing to protect man from. It was a small purpose at the time, but a purpose none the less. Thinking back, I knew Father gave me that role knowing what Lucifer would do, even though at the time, he'd done nothing wrong.

I saw myself dancing and laughing with my family in celebration of the creation of Adam. We were all so happy then. I watched as I played and sang with my brothers and sisters, holier than I ever would be again. I looked around. There was no judgment, no souls, no frantic worrying about the earth I saw the Covenant at the time, all with smiles on their faces. I watched as Lucifer and the others were just angels. No malice or anger any where in their hearts. I watched as I danced with angels, some still in Heaven, others fallen. I turned, seeing Jake standing in the crowd, watching the merriment, a soft, peaceful smile on his face.

Then I saw myself slowly taking shape from light, my violet eyes filled with wonder at the bright world around me...my home, and a glowing halo shining brightly around my head. I saw a thin ray of light touch my upper spin and glorious silver wings grew, a perfect gift from my perfect Father. All I knew then was over and devotion for him; not who nor what I was, nor anything else. This memory was different from the others. it was slightly hazy and hard to see, being so far back. I couldn't make out their face though they seemed familiar- another angel came and helped me find my feet, taking me to learn about our world.

I shot up trying to catch my breath. Looking around, I was alone and my wings were absolutely buzzing. I wanted to immediately try to project again and go to my friends and family, but like Tuck had said, I had probably been asleep for hours. I couldn't let anyone find out, or Tucker and I would both be in huge trouble.


	27. Hanna's Story and the First Projection

I was hesitant to project, no matter how much I wanted to. I had to be careful so that Jake didn't catch on. Tonight though, tonight I planned to visit home. When Hanna came in though to clear the dishes from diner though, all thought of going home temporarily disappeared. She had a thoughtful look on her face but she seemed hesitant; almost anxious.

"Hanna...?" I asked her as she finished, "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yes, Miss. I was just thinking about life...before."

I couldn't help but look at her in pity. I'd only been putting up with life in Hell for a few weeks, but Hanna...She had been here for decades, constantly in fear. She deserved a moment to take a breath and breath. "Do you want to talk about it? You know you can tell me anything."

"It was a little while after you left...I had just turned sixteen and my family...we needed the money. The only job I could get that required no skills was going to work at Buchenwald." I flinched at her words. The Christians were Jesus's people, but the Jews...they were Father's. I'd watched and reaped them for centuries. The holocaust was a very rough time for all of us.

"Go on." I coaxed her.

"I knew it was wrong but...I couldn't do anything...It was so hard to keep my faith, I-I felt angry with God." 'Not good.' "Then a girl I knew arrived. An old childhood friend. A Jew. Her name was Esther. Her family had always been so kind to mine. Her father even helped by brother for free once, when he was sick with the measles. She and her mother arrived there together, but Esther was sick. She was too weak to work an...I knew she wouldn't last long. That's when I met Jake. He was there as one of the officers. He was so charming and sweet to me...But then I made the mistake of trusting him...I told him about Esther and he told me he could help her if I swore my loyalty and life to him."

"I'm assuming you did."

Hanna nodded sadly, "I didn't know how he did it at the time but sure enough...She was healed. Completely healthy in every way...But that still didn't save her. A few weeks after he gave the order and she was put into the gas chambers. But he'd kept his end of the bargain and healed her so there was nothing I could do. I was assigned to duties at the hotel and I've been here ever since."

"Oh, Hanna..." I pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. Maybe there's something I could do? I could explain the situation to the covenant or even talk to Jake if I had to."

"No...I've made my bed and I have to lay in it. There's no hope for me, but there is for you. Be very careful around him. He's had plenty of experience manipulating humans and he will use that against you."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm not human."

"But you have human friends, Miss.

"Maghen and Xavier..."

"Exactly. Neither which he's very fond of."

"Why is that anyway? They've never done a thing to him."

"Envy. When he came back that's all he could talk about. How the rules had been broken for them with no consequences and that they could be a part of your life. Being so close to angels on a personal level. That's not to be taken lightly. That and how to get you here and what to do once you were."

"Always a deadly sin with him..." I muttered. "No matter. My family will get me out of here."

"I wish I could believe that, Miss. Truly." Hanna sighed.

"If they can't then my Father can. He made this cage and He can unlock it.

After Hanna left me for the night, I tried projecting for the first time. It was an odd buzzing feeling, and made me feel slightly lightheaded. I'd closed my eyes to feign sleep and feeling the air change around me, opened them to find myself home. It was late and my family was gathered around the island in our kitchen with Maghen, Xavier, and to my surprise, Molly. Phantom was curled up against the chair Ivy sat in, snoring softly. Gabriel and Ivy had grave expressions on their faces and Molly dug through my messenger bag. I could hear the sound of crumpling paper and the shifting of the books as she moved them.

"Will you stop that?" Maghen snapped, breaking the almost-silence. "Azrael wouldn't like you going through her stuff."

"At least I'm trying here. There might be a clue. What have you done?" Molly rolled her eyes and tossed Xavier my purse. "Start looking."

"We're doing all that we can. The reapers are taking on as many of her assignments as they can, the Covenant is in constant debate about what to do." Gabriel sighed. "One of our own is missing, and that's very serious, but protecting mankind must come first."

"She couldn't have just disappeared off the face of the Earth. Could she be in Heaven?" Xavier asked as he began picking through my purse carefully.

"Remind me to slap you later." I glared at him but he couldn't hear me. None of them could.

Ivy shook her head. "When the Angel of Death is in Heaven, it's very noticeable. All of the souls know her and she sticks out like a sore thumb among other angels."

"No kidding. She's got a very...'Mess with me and I'll break your spine' kind of vibe." Molly said as she unceremoniously dumped the contents of my bag onto the counter. "Nothing."

"What's this?" Xavier pulled out a scrap of crumbled paper. I moved around to look over his shoulder to see a familiar hand writing.

The Lake of Fire Awaits My Lady.

Xavier read the paper out loud and Beth took it to read it herself, but as soon as she took it, it burst into flame until there was nothing left but ash. Maghen groaned. "Now who do we know who deals with that dark poetry shit and has the power to push Azrael into a corner?"

The obvious answer hung ominously over the room.

"It's all my fault..." Beth whispered. "She rushed because she was worried for me. I...I wasn't thinking...I thought... She never would have gone of otherwise."

"It's not your fault, Bethany. Azrael can defend herself. We will get her back but we can not risk a war. We have to be smart about this." Gabriel wiped the ash off the counter. "Now here's what we're going to do..."

"Rise and shine, Angel!"

And with that I was ripped back to my body.


	28. Accomodations

I woke, finding myself back in my body in Hell, Jake sitting on the side of my bed. His eyes were locked onto me, as they always were when he was around. You'd think in all the time I'd known him that I would have gotten used to it, but i wasn't. I sighed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, siting up. I was not ready to deal with him yet. "Why are you here, Jake?"

"I didn't realize you were still asleep. I only dropped by to give you this token of my affection." he pulled a single long stemmed rose out of his jacket and laid it in my lap. A huge mortal cliche.

"Watching chick flicks again?"

He rolled his eyes, "You really shouldn't insult me. It's no way to talk to your other half."

"You're not my 'other half.' Your closer to an annoying cousin."

"Someone's moody this morning."

"Being in Hell is bad for my complexion."

He reached out and pinched my cheek gently, "Come on now, dear. We both know you're flawless."

"Not quite."

Jake laughed softly and moved so that he was closer, one hand planted on either side of my hips, his thigh brushing mine through the covers. His hair fell around his face as he moved closer still to me, blocking most of my view of the room. His dark eyes roamed my face and a small frown grace his lips. "I don't like seeing you so unhappy." He murmured, moving his right hand to move a stray hair out of my face, "Why won't you let me make it better? Make you happy here with me? Our new lives together would be so much better if you would just let me fix it. I know that you haven't fallen for me just yet but I think that we can start working in that direction. I was thinking that it might help if we took the next step in our relationship...We both have needs after all."

Before I fully registered what he was asking he'd swooped down and nipped my collarbone. I pushed him away from me with a harsh glare. "No. Not now. Not ever."

"Why not, angel? It's a perfectly normal expectation, especially now that Asia's gone. And who knows? You might beg for more." He took my wrist and began rubbing small circles on it with the pad of his thumb. "My skills are legendary. You don't have to do a thing unless you want to. All you have to do is relax and let me take care of you."

"If you wanted sex you should have kept Asia around."

He laughed again, "Please, sweetheart. I can call her back anytime. I want more. I want to make love to you, Azrael."

"Don't say that. Don't even think it. I'm incapable of love. I don't want love. And I definitely don't want to love someone like you."

"'Someone like me.'"

"A self-centered, manipulative, heartless, traitor. You lost any chance of being even remotely close to me when you betrayed my Father. I'd rather lose my wings than sleep with you!"

Jake's face hardened into an icy glare and he stood up. "I guess I have to find a more creative way to your heart then. And I swear, Azrael. I will have you. One way, or another."

"Lord above! It's always like this with you! Too much would have to change. Things you would never change. Just give up." I sighed and shook my head in exasperation.

A gleam of interest came into his eyes, bringing a smile to his face. The same he always seemed to get when I challenged him. "Try me."

"Privacy for one thing. I get that this is your territory but I need space." I groaned. "Like now for instance. I'm trapped up here all day everyday unless you get bored and I hate it. I feel caged."

"Of course. I'll even get you the key to your door if you want. What else?"

This of course, made me curious to see how far I could push him. "I want to be allowed to leave the hotel. Being around all of these demons gives me a headache."

"You've already seen the lake. You know how dangerous it can be out there. But I'll make sure the staff and residents are more accommodating. See? I can compromise." He trailed his finger across my jaw and letting his thumb brush against my lower lip. If it meant I could get more out of him, I wouldn't stop him...yet.

"And uh...one more thing?" I bit my lip, watching his eye light up in excitement.

"Name it."

I put my hand on his shoulder and put on a slight pout. "Can I please go back? Just for an hour...Even if I don't go anywhere near Venus Cove, just to let the reapers know I'm ok and help lighten their work load a little. They're not used to having to reap for me. Please, Jake?"

"Tsk..." he rolled his eyes, "Let's not play games. You and I both know that the second I let you go back, you'd fly off and I'd never get you back."

Well...He wasn't wrong. The thought of flying far away made my wings twitch in anticipation under my skin. "Go with me then."

"And give your little family a chance to rescue you? Not a chance. I've got to keep you here with me until baby sister gets herself into trouble she can't get out of, your friends are noting but corpses in the ground, and you...are willing to cooperate."

"Then I will never be happy here." I turned away from him.

"Just wait. Sooner or later you'll come to think of this place as home." He stood and walked toward the door. "And when you do, you'll realize this is where you're meant to be."


	29. Getting Out

I wasn't content to sit around, waiting to be content here like Jake wanted. I had no idea how long it would take my family to get me out so i would start looking for a more permanent solution that the lake of dreams. I hated roping Tuck into another one of my schemes, but he was the only one here who was on my side willing to risk going against Jake. As far as I was concerned, he was my most valuable ally here. After a little pestering, Tucker let me in on a little secret he'd picked up on while serving higher ups. There were portals to earth scattered around hell but very few knew exactly where. The plan was to find someone who knew who wasn't Jake's biggest fan or at least wanted me gone. To do that though we had to get out of the hotel, which required a great deal of patience on my part.

I picked up the hotel phone on the bedside table that was used to connect rooms to the front desk. It only took a ring or two before a woman's voice answered. "Good evening, ma'am. How can I assist you?" I recognized the voice of the she-demon I'd met upon my arrival and closed my eyes with a sigh.

"Can you put me through to Mr. Thorn? I need to talk to him."

I heard a quiet scoff on the other end, "I'm afraid Mr. Thorn is in a meeting. He's requested not to be disturbed."

"Tell him it's Azrael Church."

"Please hold." I drummed my fingers on the table, waiting. I was only in the fourth set when she came back, her tone much more respectful. It was the same fawning praising tone people took when addressing Jake and while it put an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach, it was almost...empowering? "My sincerest apologies, Miss Church. I'll connect you straight away."

The phone rang only once before I could hear Jake's purring tone, clearly pleased that I had taken it upon myself to call him. I put him on speaker so that Tuck could hear the conversation. "Hello, sweetheart. Miss me already? It's only been a few hours." I could hear a slight murmur in addition to his voice and I held my breath, realizing he had me on speakerphone too. This raised the stakes. I had to be convincing enough to make him trust me but composed enough not to embarrass him too badly. I needed him compliant, not angry.

"I know. Would you rather if I not called?"

"That's not what I meant. I always enjoy talking to you." He was quick to correct himself, "What can I do for you?"

"Well...I was thinking about what you said earlier."

"Yes?" he was intrigued if not slightly skeptical.

"I was wondering if maybe I could go out? If I don't see something other than the inside of this hotel soon I'm going to go crazy."

"I'm in a meeting right now. It's going to be a few hours. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking one of the clubs? I figured it would be less dangerous than wandering around."

"You want to go clubbing?"

"Jake. I'm bored out of my mind. I figured I could get out for a while and hang out with you after? We might as well try to be civil after all."

"You can't go alone. I'll find someone to go with you."

"Actually I was thinking of taking Tuck. It's obvious he's yours and that would keep people away more than some random body guard." I shot Tucker an apologetic look. "The only down side is I don't really know him that well. What do you think? Would he be a good chaperon?"

Jake gave a low chuckle. "Don't worry. If a thing happens to you I'll skin him alive. You're going to be a good little angel and come right back right?"

I sighed. "Jake, the first and most important part of any relationship is trust. That's where Beth and Xavier started. If you don't trust me to go out I don't see any point in going out at all. Get back to your meeting."

"Azr..."

I put the phone down on the receiver. Tuck gave me a confused look but I held up my finger to tell him to wait. As I predicted, it only took a moment for the phone to ring again. I waited for a ring or two before I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked in a bored tone.

"I'm just looking after you but you're right. If this is ever going to be home to you, you need to feel like you have a say. I'll let security know you're going out."

"Hmm. Thanks, Jake." I hummed. "I won't be out late. I'll try to be back by the end of your meeting."

"It's good to know you're coming around, darling. I want you to be happy here after all."

"I'm not promising anything. I just need a change of scenery." I examine my nails. "Any recommendations? Pride...was it? Didn't really seem like it was to my divine tastes."

"Go to Hex. It's much classier than some of the other clubs. Very exclusive. I'll let them know you're coming."

"If you say so. We have got to find something to keep me...entertained."

"Definitely."

I put down the phone again and flashed Tucker a big smile. "Hook, line, and sinker."


	30. Keeping Up Appearences

I rummaged through my wardrobe, occasionally tossing dresses on my bed. This was…almost…like being on earth. If I wanted to go unnoticed, I would have to blend in to the crowd. The only problem was that half of the clothes I had here would make me stand out more than I already did and the other half I wouldn’t wear if my life depended on it. Cocktail dresses with hemlines so high I would be afraid to sit down and heels so high I would break an ankle if I wasn’t careful. As dire as my situation was, I was still an angel-an archangel at that, and I was going to behave like one.

I combed my hair back with my fingers in exasperation, one had on my hip as I examined the outfits I’d pulled out. They were almost worse. Just barely modest enough for me to dare to wear but enough so that it would be clear I didn’t fit in…Not that I would ever want to fit in with the damned, but It had to be convincing. Sighing, I sat down on the stool at the vanity. I didn’t have time for this. Jake wouldn’t be in his meeting forever and I had no doubt that If I was still here when he got finished, he’d escort me himself and it would all be for naught.

A knock at the door interrupted my train of thought and Tuck moved from his chair to open the door. To my surprise and skepticism, Asia stood on the other side, a bored if not slightly irritated look on her face and a dress bag over her shoulder. Tucker, almost as if sensing my discomfort moved to close the door on her but the she-demon pushed her way past him with inhuman strength, scowling at the few selections I’d made.

“Ugh…I hope you weren’t planning to wear those…Not that anyone ever accused angels of having good taste.”

My eyes narrowed slightly, and I crossed my arms over my chest defensively, “I don’t see how it’s any concern of yours what I wear.”

“Hex is full of higher ups. You need to make a good impression,” She scoffed “You’re Jake’s guest. What you do reflects on him…He sent me to make sure you’re presentable.”

She hung the dress bag on the wardrobe door, unzipping the dark cover revealing darker fabric. Tossing it to me, she crossed her arms, tapping her heeled foot impatiently. Still cautious, I stood, going into the bathroom to change. The dress was skimpier than I would have liked but it was still better than some of the pieces I’d seen. It was tight, showing off my figure, stopping a few inches above my knees. One side was had a thin strap to hold it up, the other a gossamer sleeve that was loose enough to flow. The neckline, while not too scandalous, did show off slight cleavage and the back was much lower with gold chains holding the sides together near the curve of my spine.

Walking out, I attempted to pull down the hem without exposing my breasts further, but it was a mostly pointless endeavor. Asia nodded, seemingly satisfied for now. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. She spent what felt like almost an hour taming and straightening my dark curls, wrangling me into enough makeup to make my face feel heavy, and black and gold platform heels that matched the dress. As uncomfortable as I was, I had to admit looking in the mirror that she’d done an expert job making me look ‘presentable’.

“Azrael…wow…You…you just…” Tuck stammered when she was done.

“Quit drooling farm boy.” She snapped. “Can we get out of here? Sooner you have your little outing the sooner I get to be rid of you.” My look of surprise must have been evident on my face because she sneered, her dark glossy lips setting off white teeth, a small jewel on one incisor. “Don’t tell me…You thought you and Forrest Gump over there were going out alone…Hope you don’t have a problem with me tagging along.”

“Of course not.” I gritted my teeth, “Now that Jake is done with you must be terribly bored.”

She scowled, sending Tucker a venomous glare as he failed to hold back a small snicker. I new provoking her was risky…but something about Asia just rubbed me the wrong way…more than the other demons did… Maybe it was that she’d tried to kill me…maybe it was that other than Jake, she was the demon I saw the most of…maybe I was just playing off of her obvious disdain for me…maybe I’d just been down here so long I was officially done with the bullshit. Whatever it was, the risk of pissing her off was at the very bottom of my list of current concerns.

I ignored the “respectful” smiles of the hotel staff and the smug and lusty gazes of Hotel Ambrosia’s patrons as I passed. I wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of getting a rise out of me, especially when it appeared to them like I was making myself at home. Playing nice here wouldn’t get me anywhere with anyone but Jake but as awful as it sounds, pride prevented me from making a fool of myself in front of such filthy creatures. I could feel their eyes on me as we walked through the lobby, on my curves, my face, my wings-tightly retracted against my back.

Jake had ordered a car for us to get to the club district, the catacomb like maze I’d seen when I first arrived. Maybe I could have flown, I would have a better idea of the layout of my prison…figured out a way to the exit, but there was no way I’d be able to get far without drawing a lot of unnecessary attention. It seemed like forever since I’d flown and I could feel it in the tightness of my wings…they ached with soreness and I couldn’t help but think about what the guest had said at the dinner, about me losing them…I made a silent promise to myself that if I lost my wings because of Jake, I would never forgive him.


	31. Club Hex

Jake was right about one thing…Club Hex was much nicer than Club Pride. Even though I didn’t frequent clubs for my own pleasure (I did occasionally go to the to reap a soul who’d overdosed or gotten into a brawl or otherwise screwed up) I could tell that Hex was on the nicer end of the spectrum. Asia had flashed a pass to the bouncers and upon entry I could tell that the majority of patrons were demons. There were a few humans doting the crowd, not the dead, but thralls like Hanna and Tuck, here for the sole purpose of pleasing their masters and their friends. No matter how nice the décor and how compulsive the music, I had to remember who I shared the space with.

Everyone there was lavishly dressed, even the humans. Everything radiated excess, glamour, and debauchery. It was easy to see why Jake might have considered it worthy of me, but I wasn’t here for such things. Powerful demons meant powerful potential allies. The club was filled with patrons dancing, publicly displaying extreme “affection”, some with multiple partners, alcohol, drugs of various kinds and a huge wall covered in screens that displayed various other clubs with roulette and card tables doting the floor nearby. Every now and then, I’d hear the players’ cheers or groans and see a poor soul hauled away on one of the screens by huge bouncers.

As I slowly made my way through the throng of people, following Asia towards the bar, I came to realize a small but significant flaw in my plan. Demons were nothing if not self-serving…If I tried to ally myself with the wrong one, they might run back to tell Jake in hopes of being rewarded…He’d never let me out again if he found out what I was trying to do…I was so lost in thought I didn’t pay attention to my surroundings and accidentally bumped into one of the patrons.

“Oh…I’m so…sorry…” I gasped as a moment of realization struck me when she turned around.

The woman had lightly “sun kissed” skin, full lips, near perfect curves and golden curls that fell down her back in waves. Golden green eyes looked me up and down in amusement and a perfectly manicured set of nails landed on her leather clad hip. “Well hello there, Azrael. ~”

“Lilith…” My brow furrowed and a frown settled onto my face as I looked over the first attempt at a mortal woman.

She’d been the first wife of Adam, but he’d cast her out of Eden when she had refused to submit as he thought a wife should. Eve had replaced her, and her hatred of man turned her into an unholy creature herself, the first succubus…She’d caused havoc on earth whenever she could, kidnapping children and seducing men from their wives and families. Before…when I had watched over Eden, she’d always been headstrong, but never seemed evil until she was replaced. Her fall had hurt almost as much as Adam and Eve’s had, but since she’d never tasted the forbidden fruit, Death couldn’t touch her…back then…I’d considered her a friend.

“Been far to long. I’d heard Jake dragged one of you holier-than-thou prudes down here, but I had no Idea it was you. ~ Oh, this is just too good!” She smirked, seemingly perfectly at home among the other patrons…though I suppose a few million years gives one a lot of time to adjust.

“Look, Lilith…I’m really not in the mood for this…”

“Come on now…I’m sure I can change that~”

She slunk closer, with each step she took, I took another back until my back hit Tuck and he put himself between us. “Mr. Thorn wouldn’t want you touchin’ her. Wouldn’t want anyone touchin’ her.”

Lilith pouted and shrugged, pulling a small business card from her corset, an intricate pentagram on one side, her name on the other in a metallic purple print. “You’re guard dog is so dull. Call m if you change your mind. I’ve never played with an angel before~.”

She handed me the card and disappeared back into the crowd. While I wouldn’t be calling her in the way she perhaps hoped, she may prove to be an ally if she was willing to remember our days in the Garden. I gave the card to Tucker who slipped it into his pocket, trying to spot Asia again. She was by the bar, impatiently as usual, waiting with a round of shots.

“Sure took you long enough.” She rolled her eyes, downing one of the glasses and slamming it down on the bar.

“Sorry…I saw someone I used to know…”

She arched a brow but didn’t question me about it, turning to lean against the bar, her legs crossed making her skirt hike farther up her tanned thighs. “Look. Enough prattle. You may have Jake fooled but I know there’s no way you’d agree to come to a club, much less suggest it yourself.”

I tensed, crossing my arms, “Ever think that maybe I’m trying to make myself at home?”

“Look. Unless they’ve got sex, drugs and rock and roll on your side of the tracks there’s no way that this…” she gestured to the dancing crowd, “is you ‘making yourself at home.’ You’re trying to run…and I want to help.”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

“Here’s how I see it. The longer you’re here, the more distracted Jake is gonna get. You leave and everything goes back to normal.” She huffed, downing another shot.

“Aren’t ya worried he’s gonna find out?” Tuck crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Who’s going to tell him? You? You’re deeper in this than I am mutt. I go down, so do you. And you-“ she pointed at me, “are gonna be gone anyway so you’re not gonna snitch. I just want you out of here before you cause any more damage.”

Asia filled us in on what she knew. Apparently, Jake had been so distracted with me lately his underlings were getting antsy. They wanted me gone almost as much as Asia. She’d introduced me to one of these who knew of or at least heard rumors of the portals to earth that Tuck had told me about. They were supposedly in a place called the Wasteland, which I had accidentally found when I’d stumbled on the lake of fire. I wasn’t sure just how true these rumors were, but I figured, after having been here for so long with no other glimpses of hope…they were my best chance.

Asia didn’t follow us out into the Wasteland, and I hadn’t expected her to. She’d already done more than I’d hoped by getting us a lead even if it was to further her own agenda. Once again, I found myself in the rocky, fog covered terrain, silently praying that I wouldn’t lead us to the Lake again. Honestly, I had absolutely no idea where we were going. Probably not the best plan on my part but wandering aimlessly seemed better than going back to the hotel and losing the opportunity. As we continued our trek, I asked Tucker about all of the rumors I’d heard about this place…Some were true, some weren’t, some he didn’t know about for sure, and some were much much worse.

Apparently, Lake of fire, hell hounds, nine circles, and nothing but misery and manipulation were among the true rumors. I was beginning to suspect Jake was heavily monitoring the parts I did see, especially after I’d made my way out here the first time. It didn’t take long for my heels to go from my feet to my hand, blisters having rubbed my heels and toes raw. I would have abandoned them all together, but I didn’t know where we’d end up and I’d hate to be caught without some kind of shoe if we had to do something crazy like walk across hot coals or something.

We’d been walking a while when I heard a faint voice through the fog, making me pause. Tuck looked back at me, shaking his head, “Come on…stayin’ in one place too long will make it easier for the hounds to find us.”

“No no…shh…listen…”

Sure enough, the voice got louder and I could just barely make out the shape of a person running toward us in the fog, calling my name.


	32. Taylah

“Azrael! It’s me! Taylah!”

Sure enough, Taylah slowly came into view through the fog. She wasn’t in her uniform like she had been on Halloween, but blue jean shorts, a pink corset, converse and a dark sweater. Her hair was down, her bangs brushed out of her face and her fatal wound merely a thin white line across her throat. We’d never been close, but the sight of a familiar face had my arms around her in a tight hug.

“Oh, I can’t believe it’s you! Tuck, this is Taylah, one of my sister’s friends.” I beam, my companion giving her a slight nod of greeting.

“No kidding. I can say the same about you! Not everyone can say that they know death herself!”

“Heh…Yeah…” I rub the back of my neck sheepishly, “I…I knew you were here, but I had no idea we’d run into each other…are you alright…all things considered?”

She sighed, “I wish I could have done more …On Halloween…I…I tried to stop them…God, Abby’s an idiot…”

“I know…Come on…Walk with us.” We continued on our walk, the fog not seeming as daunting now.

“Ya know…You’re kind of a legend here…In the Third at least.”

I shot her a weird look, “Well…Yeah I’m Death?”

“No No…I mean besides that…everyone here knows about how you broke the royal jack ass’s heart and how your brother banished him back here…I knew Mr. Church was too hot to be normal…”

“She’s right…He mentioned you before all that but after…You’re all he’d talk about.” Tuck nodded, “Kept goin’ on about how he was gonna bring ya here and win ya over.”

“Oh yes, because Stockholm syndrome is so endearing.” I roll my eyes, shifting my heels to my other hand.

“He sure seems to think so…Hey…Azrael…If you’re here…who’s…ya know…being death?”

Taylah’s question gave me pause and I took a moment to consider it, “Well…The reapers will do their best to cover for me but there’s only so many of them…Me just being on earth does a lot to make the job easier… It’s our job to separate the soul from the dying body…so I suppose the souls would just stay put in their corpses until a reaper can get to them…”

“Like zombies!?” Taylah made a sound of disgust.

“I…I honestly don’t know…I’ve never been away this long…”

Tucker put his arm out in front of us making a shushing noise. We held our breaths, listening…waiting…. hearing a rumbling sound…

“Traffic? Come on! We must be close!” The teen took off in the direction of the sound much to my dismay.

“Taylah! Wait!” I sprinted off after her, “That doesn’t sound like….”

I nearly skidded into her. She was stopped in her tracks, eyes wide in fear and I immediately understood why. In front of her, peering through the fog where four sets of glowing red eyes, the rumbling getting louder as they got closer. The shadows of huge creatures a few yards away.

“…traffic…. Taylah…” Dropping my heels, I gently twisted my wrist to summon my scythe, holding it tightly in both hands as the hounds inched closer, “…run…”

She took of through the mist and I charged toward the demonic canines, two barking and snarling at me, the other two taking off, one after Taylah and the other the way we’d came. One of the beasts lunged at me and I reflexively held up my scythe, jaws that would have been around my throat clamped around the smooth black snath. Swinging the weapon, I sent the thing flying a few feet, the other charging while my back was turned. Quickly gripping the handles, I bring the blade around to pierce the hound through the side, it’s body disappearing with a fading welp.

Making quick and similar work of the second, I run through the fog, calling out for my companions, finding Tucker quickly. “Oh God are you alright? It didn’t get you did it?”

“What?” His brow furrowed and he eyed my scythe warily.

“The hound! There were four of them, one came this way…”

“Oh…Nah…The hounds only ever go after escaping souls that wander out here…Where’s your friend?”

I pushed the door open to Jake’s office, marching over to his desk, clearly startling him. I would have smirked if I wasn’t so determined.

“Oh, hello dearest…I was wondering when you’d be…Why are you barefoot?”

“Jake…We need to talk…”

“Of course.” He stood with his usual grace, walking around to lean against his desk in front of me, taking my hands in his, “…Though I can tell by your face this isn’t simply for the pleasure of my company.”

“I know Taylah is here.”

His brow furrowed a moment then a smirk of recognition crossed his face, “Ah yes…The spare friend of your sister’s. What of it?”

“I…” I bit my lip, hating what I was about to say, “I want her.”

“What?” for the second time, he looked genuinely surprised.

“I want her…You…You have Tucker and Hanna…I…I want someone of my own…who better than someone I already know?”

“Princess, I don’t know…”

I inched closer, biting my lip, “Jake. Please? I…I want to feel at home here…with you… Having someone from Venus Cove will help me. Please.”

I saw a small twitch of a smile and mirth in his eye as he turned his face and tapped his cheek twice. Swallowing my pride, I leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss against it, feeling his arms wrap around my waist. “Very well. You know I’d do anything to make you happy here. I’m glad our cordiality is going both ways now. Come…Let me walk you back up to your suite…”


	33. Hell's Sweetheart

My face felt raw, but clean after finally scrubbing off all the makeup and grime that I had been forced to endure. Sure enough, after a quick phone call on Jake’s part, Taylah was brought to the hotel by on of the demons I’d seen at the lake, Nash I believe his name was, and another that I didn’t recognize or at least didn’t remember. She had been covered in dirt, blood and ash with scratches and cuts across her arms and legs. There was a nasty bite on her shoulder, claw marks down her back and her wrist was broken. Her clothes were torn, and her hair was in tangles. As awful as she looked, Jake had assured me that she’d be fine tomorrow as per Hell’s repetition and I couldn’t help but be thankful that she wasn’t suffering as much as she could have been considering who brought her to me.

Hanna and Taylah were in the bathroom and I could hear Taylah’s gasps and hisses of pain as Hanna tried to help her get cleaned up. I hated that she was considered my property, but I hadn’t known what else to do…at least here she’d be protected until I found a way home. I had no idea what would become of her when I left but any solace, I could give her, any break from the Hell outside was my pleasure to provide. What she had done to deserve this afterlife, I didn’t know. She was a teenager…barely having lived when she’d been killed. I may bring the souls to judgement, but it wasn’t in my job description to know why they’d been judged the way that they were. Curiosity burned, however I wouldn’t push her to tell me if she knew herself. Like Hanna I would trust her to tell me if and when she felt ready to.

I wondered just how many mortals were like Hanna, Tuck, and now Taylah…Toys for demons to play with, pass around, break and forget about. I suppose it was better than to be among the those in the pit, but they suffered their own torture. They were in the direct line of fire for their masters’ foul moods, lusts, and whims. I hoped Jake would simply forget about Taylah when I left but somehow, I doubted it…Was giving her temporary relief worth having her face his wrath later? What about Tuck? Hanna? What would he do to them? These thoughts were odd for me. I’d never worried about the dead, especially the damned before I was abducted…I did the job and moved on to the next, but now… It was odd…There’s no helping the dead, such is their nature of being dead…But here, among them, I wanted to try. Perhaps it was sympathy, but I knew deep down that while angels weren’t supposed to have favorite mortals, they held a special place in my heart.

A few hour later, what I could only assume was the next day (telling time was difficult here) Hanna came in with a big box in her arms. Her usually neat bun was starting to come undone and she seemed slightly frantic.

“Hanna…You alright?”

“Oh, yes Miss. Mr. Thorn sent this for you…He’s downstairs waiting.” She set the box on my bed, moving swiftly to the vanity, pulling out an assortment of colorful bottles, compacts, brushes, and combs. Her hands shook slightly as if she were cold but somehow, I doubted she was.

Arching an inquisitive brow, I looked at her for a moment before turning my attention to the box. Opening it and riffling through the sheer wrapping paper, my fingers brushed against a silky fabric. I pulled up an admittedly beautiful floor-length gown by its thin straps. It had a lace up corseted bodice with silk cherry colored threads that held together the sweetheart neckline. The fabric was a dark, almost black fabric that seemed to shine maroon when the light caught it. It didn’t escape my attention that the fabric was the same color as Jake’s eyes. The back was just low enough to give a teasing glimpse of my wings and the straps, hemline and neckline had small gems stitched into them.

“Oh my God…It’s beautiful!” Taylah fawned from her place on the couch, standing up and walking over to run her hand over the soft silk, pulling out a black velvet choker, also bejeweled. Even Hanna stopped her tizzy to stare at the gown, eyes looking at it adoringly.

“What’s the catch?” I asked, folding my arms and turning from it. “What does he want to drag me off to now?”

The question broke Hanna’s spell and she cleared her throat, looking suddenly shy, shifting from foot to foot. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, not meeting my eye, “It’s not my place to say, Miss…But this is very Important day for him…Please don’t make a fuss…He’ll be very upset if you do...”

Begrudgingly, I put on the gown and let Hanna and Taylah fix my hair and. make up. It was obvious to me that if I was perfectly safe, if I was late or refused to go Jake would take out his anger on my companions. The dress unsurprisingly fit me like a glove. The bodice fit like a second skin, but the skirt flowed like water around my legs, pooling around my feet. It had come with a pair of matching pumps and more silver jewelry that reflected off my alabaster skin. The only piece I was hesitant to put on was the arm band that looked like a silver snake, highly resembling Jake’s tattoo.

Once again, I felt exposed as I walked through the hotel, Hanna walking by my side, straightening small details every so often. When we reached the lobby Jake, Asia, and several other demons were waiting on us, some nicely dressed, others who were clearly working. Jake’s eyes lit up when he saw us, briskly walking over to take my hands in his, his signature smirk on his face. Instead of his usual look though, he was wearing an expensive looking tux and he had his dark hair pulled back to and tied at the nape of his neck.

“Darling, you’re a vision, if not,” he shot Hanna a cutting look, “late.”

“Sorry…I nearly turned my ankle in these heels. We had to stop for me to rest.” I stepped between them, pulling his attention back to me. Lying was against my nature but…when in Rome…

Asia sauntered up, her hand on her hip and a sneer on her face, “Can we get a move on? The car is waiting.”

“I still don’t know where we’re going.”

“Of course not. I’d hate to have you ruin the surprise.” Jake offered his arm to me, which I took cautiously. It was too late to turn back now.

Asia’s arms were crossed, and I could feel her glare on me. Her gold sequined dress caught the light of passing streetlamps that shown through the windows as we drove by, but they lacked the luster of the gems stitched to mine. She sat across from Jake and I in the long limo that was taking us to the mystery location. Said demon was either oblivious to her foul mood or didn’t care. He lazily held my hand in his, running the pad of his thumb over the backs of my fingers. I sat tense at his side, reminded of all the times those hands had left red welts and burns on my skin, even if they were pleasantly cool now.

When we exited the catacombs, I saw throngs of the dead gathered, some in what they died in, others in newer looking clothes, some still in nearly nothing. They parted for the car to pass by, the same vacant but patient look on all of their faces. Eventually we came to stop near a big dais where Jake helped me get out of the car, the hem of my gown dragging the dirt. Guards stood in front of the steps and the platform itself, supposedly to keep the silent crowd away.

“Jake…What is this?”

“Shh…Just enjoy the attention. Come sit…I’d hate for you to turn your ankle again.” He led me up the steps where to my surprise and horror, a man in a priest’s robes stood waiting with a foot long box in his knarred hands. I sent a glare his way as we passed him, but feeling Jake’s gaze on me pulled my attention away, “This is Father Benedict, one of ours…Ironic isn’t it…how many ‘men of God’ end up here in spite of their reputations...”

We were not the only one’s elevated from the crowd though. Demons, clearly highly ranked sat waiting on either side of the platform, Asia moving to join them, each watching us with the same smugness I’d come to expect from their kind. In the center of the dais were two black throne like chairs, which Jake was leading me toward. I suddenly got a sick feeling in my stomach as the thoughts started to churn in my head, in spite of them, taking solace in having a place to sit down. The gown, the audience the priest…

“If you think I’m going to marry you, then you’re crazier than I thought. I’ve told you countless times I don’t…”

“…want a relationship. Yes, yes. I know.” Jake cut me off, rolling his eyes. “Don’t worry. This isn’t a wedding darling… That comes later. I’m a gentleman after all. I would never push anything on you that you weren’t ready for. But I feel like we’ve made real progress lately.”

“I…”

He touched my cheek gently, and I felt my blood run cold, as he whispered seductively “This is an induction. These are your people now, Azrael. They need you. They’ve been waiting such a long time…I’ve been waiting such a long time. Like I said, hell’s brighter with you in it by my side.”

“Jake. I don’t…”

“Sh. It’s time.” He smiled, sitting beside me with the type of arrogance only men on a throne can have. He nodded to the priest who bowed to us reverently making me feel sicker still. and turned to address the crowd.

His voice sounded like gravel, but he needed no help with volume. “For millennia…Our Prince has waited…. searched…but TODAY…Today is a day of celebration! For His highness…the third circle…AND ALL OF HADES.” he gestured to me and the crowd erupted in cheers and applause, even some of the demons voicing their approval. The smile on Jake’s face stretching further. “From the kingdom of Heaven…I present to you, Death itself! The new princess of the Third Circle! The Archangel Azrael!”

The crowd became deafening, Father Benedict removing a circlet of twisting silver vines from the box. I leaned as far back and away from him as I could as he approached me, still though, he put the circlet firmly on my head. As if in response, the red sky lighting up with an electric glow as lightning cracked across it, illuminating the dark area. My glare hardened further but Jake simply beamed. He stood, pulling me up with him and holding me to his side. I tried pulling away from him, but his grip was firm. One my one, the souls of the damn sank to their knees, their eyes down cast.

It ended as soon as it began. Father Benedict hobbled away, and Jake began leading me back to the car, the crowd parting for us either in respect or fear that the demons walking behind us would turn on them if they didn’t. My head ached so I let him escort me through the sea of souls, stopping only when I felt a small tug on the him of my dress. Turning, I saw a small boy, a child looking up at me with big eyes, face dirty but filled with recognition.

I was about to reach for him, but Diego had noticed him first, kicking the child harshly away from me and again in the ribs. I heard a sickening crack as the boy fell in the dirt, blood spilling from his mouth as he coughed. I wretched myself away from Jake and pushed past Diego, sending him a vicious look as I knelt next to the boy. Jake had stopped watching me patiently for a moment before walking back toward me and touching my shoulder, “Come on, let’s go home.”

I ignored him, wiping the blood from the corner of the boy’s mouth, cradling him in my arms. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow. Even though he was dead, perhaps it was simply muscle memory, but I felt the familiar prickle in my hands and wings. Gently I set him down, standing and summoning my scythe. The souls moved back at the sight of my dark tool, a few of the demons snickered, but Jake…Jake. watched me caution etched across his features.

“Azrael. Let’s go home. Now.”

Again, I ignored him, bringing the blade up slightly and letting it swing down and through the soul’s body. The boy gasped, his eyes creaking open as color filled his cheeks, more than he’d had, more than the souls around him. The onlookers were still and silent as a painting as the boy sat up, seemingly with the breath of new life in his lungs. I let my scythe disappear, scooping up the boy in awe. He clung to my neck, face buried in my shoulder and I could feel hot tears hitting my skin as he held onto me.

Asia was the first to break the silence, a rage emanating from her form as she stalked toward me, but eyes locked on Jake. “Kill the brat and get that bitch out of here.”


	34. Family Reunion

The ride back to the hotel was thick with tension. Asia was no longer with us but now Jake’s face was a mix of exhaustion and irritation. The boy had been taken from me before we’d reached the car, but I could still feel his little arms around my neck. His blood, dry now still stained my thumb and there were still wet drops on my gown from his tears. I didn’t care. I was in awe. I’d actually helped him…Brought back the dead…. I’d never done it before…never even known I could. But the sight of his face flushing with color…the reactions of those who’d seen it…it was more than enough proof for me to know that it had happened. I’d escorted souls back to the world of the living for Father, for my siblings, even occasionally for mortal prophets…but I’d never brought someone back myself! I felt like one of my siblings; an angel that could do more than just reap the dead. I couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across my face.

Jake shot me a weird look when he noticed, sitting up in his seat, breaking the silence. “Are you crazy? You’ve got no idea what you’ve done and here you are smiling like a fool. Azrael…this is serious!”

“I can’t help it! I…I gave life! I…I…I did good…even here.”

He shook his head with a sigh, “Temporarily. I’m happy you’re happy but you’ve only hurt him and damned yourself. Yes. He’s alive. In Hell. He’s not going to last the hour and you…The seven virtues in heaven are seven sins here. Kindness is a capital offence. Even I may not be able to save you.”

“Good.” I crossed my arms defiantly. “I wouldn’t want to be saved for doing a good thing. I’m not just going to stop being an angel just because I’m stuck here.”

“You’re martyring yourself for a pointless cause. Look…Just…When we get home, just go to your room. I’m going to try to fix this, but I can’t do that if you’re there making things worse.”

Sure enough, when we got back to Hotel Ambrosia, there was a mob of demons, many of whom had been at the “Induction” were there waiting for us. When we walked through the doors, we were swarmed, most of them yelling angrily at Jake though some hurled a few insults my way.

Looking up at him, Jake’s face was void of any emotion. As if feeling my gaze, he muttered under his breath, “Don’t stop moving and don’t speak to anyone.”

He led me by my elbow through the frenzy, his grip iron tight, the only indicator of his urgency until we reached the elevator. While we waited for its descent, the others seized their moment. They refused the offer of the office or boardroom, arguing loudly. Once filled with smug amusement and curiosity, every demon’s eyes were now filled with a wrathful bloodlust that seemed to cut me like a knife. Like when I first met Jake, I felt completely exposed.

“This is a travesty! What are you going to do about this?”

“The other circles are LAUGHING at us!”

“What do you want with her anyway? Is jeopardizing our reputation worth a little private amusement?!”

“You never should have brought her here!”

“We’re supposed to be bringing people IN!”

The roar was deafening. The angry voices echoed throughout the lobby, the patrons who didn’t know what had happened coming out of their rooms to look down at the commotion. Jake’s grip tightened with each comment until one when he released me completely to turn on the male who’d said it.

“She’s upsetting the balance here! The balance of nature! You wanted a kitten to play with, now teach her the rules or give her to someone who will!”

His eyes flashed dangerously at him and his stoic expression morphed into a feral snarl. Once again, I was thankful that his anger wasn’t turned on me. “Azrael isn’t some pet that I can teach to perform tricks! She’s an angel. My angel. And NO ONE. Is going to take her from me. Ever. She just needs more time to adjust to our ways.” I thought about speaking up; correcting him like I had so many times in the past when he’d called me his…But this time, I kept my mouth shut. This was the first time I’d seen anyone openly defy him and as much as I hated to admit it, I’d rather have his protection than face this lynch mob on my own. In this moment, he was the only thing keeping me safe, so for now…I’d be silent.

“How much time does she need? She’s been here for months!” The quarreling started up again.

My eyes shot to Jake as a low, feral, growl rumbled in his throat, his eyes seeming to glow. It reminded me that in spite of the sophisticated way he carried himself, underneath was a demon who was willing and able to kill. Who’d spent millennia terrorizing mankind. Who had betrayed my kind. “I do not answer to you.”

“Perhaps not, but you are not the highest authority here.” The same demon spoke up again, a few others nodding or shouting in agreement.

“Really? You want to disturb him? Over this?”

“No…But I will if you can’t keep your little bitch under control,” The demon looked directly at me when he said it, the room going so silent and still that I wondered if they were still breathing.

Jake moved me behind him protectively, “What did you just say?”

“You heard me.”

“You might want to consider retracting that comment.”

The elevator dinged and Jake pushed me in and pushed the button for the penthouse, stepping out of the elevator and making eye contact with me for only a brief moment. In that moment though I saw a million unsaid things. A promise to keep me safe. Worry. Perhaps even an apology. All these things and more before the doors closed and he turned to face the hoard alone.

I paced in front of the big windows patiently. I’d changed out of the gown and into a simple gray sweater and blue jeans. My makeup had been scrubbed off, (a process which I tended to enjoy) and I’d traded my heels for a pair of simple lace up boots. Jake was downstairs for what seemed like hours. While I didn’t regret what I’d done, I recognized that it was putting a lot of strain on him and his position. As much as I hated it, he was right. If I kept up the way I was, eventually I’d piss off the wrong people. He couldn’t protect me forever.

“Don’t worry Miss. He’ll work everything out.” Hanna sent me a reassuring smile, turning down my bed as per her usual routine.

Taylah nodded in agreement, rustling through my wardrobe. Since she joined us, she’d been helping me sus out clothing that I’d actually wear that was socially acceptable here. “Yeah. Guy’s a prick but he’s stubborn.”

As if on cue, there was

As if on cue, there was a soft knock on the door, and we all froze. The only sound cutting through the silence was the crackling fire in the fireplace. We waited still for a moment and the knocking came again, firmer this time. Tuck stood from his spot by the fire to go look through the peephole, unlocking the door. Jake walking in, quickly walking toward me.

“Jake…”

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” I spoke for all of us. Hanna and Tuck’s eyes were wide and Taylah’s mouth was open in shock.

“I…I’m sorry. We’ve got to go. Now.” There was a look of desperation and panic in his eyes and perhaps even fear. It was a look I’d never seen on him before and I scared me more than his anger had. I’d seen so many emotions on his face in the time I’d known him. Smugness, defiance, lust, anger and a plethora more, but never fear. Anything that rattled him this badly…once more, I decided not to argue. He led me toward the emergency stairs instead of the elevator, looking around each corner as we quickly made our way to the bottom floor and out into an alley where the familiar black motorcycle was parked.

“The bike? Where are we going?”

He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly, his lips pressed into a thin line, “They’ve called a hearing… I should have known something like this would happen…I hoped it wouldn’t go this far.”

“I don’t think I want to go.”

“Azrael, please. They’ll proceed whether we’re there or not. Hate me. Loathe me. But please…please trust me. Give me the chance to try to defend you. I promise I only want what’s best for you.” He took my hands in his, his eyes pleading. In that moment he’d never looked more familiar to me, faint memories pricking in the back of my mind. I nodded, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he let me go to get on, turning the key making the engine roar to life.

I moved to sit in my usual place behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist as he took off through the dirty streets. Every time I got on this bike, things seemed to get worse, but through them all, Jake had been there, and whether he was the cause or the problem or not, we were in this together. The catacombs seemed much emptier than they had been. We passed the occasional soul, but we flew by them so fast they might as well have not been there at all. We passed through several tunnels, looking almost like underpasses, each with an elaborate number etched above it in the concrete. 4….5….6….7….8….9… The air quality just seemed to get worse the further we went, the smell of smoke burning my nose and lungs by the time we got to the ninth barrier.

We stopped outside what looked like a big warehouse. Getting off of the bike, broken glass and gravel crunched under my boots. It littered the ground and several of the windows were covered with wooden boards or cardboard. Graffiti in various languages and designs covered the first few yards of the ground and in the distance, I could see the foggy outline of a city. Jake hesitated only a moment, his gaze calculating before he started to walk toward the old building, taking my hand in his once more, to lead this time more so than to comfort.

“Where are we?”

“The ninth circle. This is a family matter now.”

“WHAT?! You actually took me to Lucifer?!” I reeled back from him, my hands curled int fists, “Are you crazy?!”

He stopped in his tracks looking back at me. “Look. We don’t have a choice. We’ve been summoned. If we don’t go in, they’re just going to be angrier.”

“What…what do you think they’re going to do?”

“I honestly don’t know. All of this is kinda unprecedented. Just let me do the talking and don’t speak unless you’re spoken to.”

I hesitantly followed him, every fiber of my being telling me to turn around and fly as fast as I could in the other direction. I took his wrist, holding to it tightly to keep myself moving forward. A bouncer, much like the one’s in the club opened the rusty doors for us, the metal hinges making an ear piercing screech as the were forced open. I felt my heart beating quickly in my chest, my eyes taking a moment to adjust to the low light. Arranged in a half circle were nine chairs, all but one filled. Immediately, I recognized my fallen siblings, they’re names slowly creeping back to my memory as I looked at them. Belphegor…Sorath…Berith…Mammon…Leviathan, Belias, and Asmodeus…And surprisingly Lilith who stood behind Asmodeus, rubbing his shoulders.

Most of them looked impatient, though some seemed smug. I wasn’t sure which was worse. Each still had a faded ethereal beauty, reminding everyone of who they were. These were no failed attempts at creation that sported beautiful guises to hide grotesque features. These were fallen angels, now demons that ruled this awful place. They had the same beauty that we all had in the Kingdom. Beautiful skins, piercing eyes, chiseled or oft features depending on the gender…But each seemed empty, like there was something missing. They all radiated superiority, unsurprising since they were treated like royalty here, regarding Jake and I coldly all clearly irritated that we were here.

“C’mon closer. I don’t bite.” Sitting in an impressive high back tutor style chair was a taller man with a voice as smooth as whisky if not slightly graveled. He wore a white linen suit and some kind of reptile skinned boots. A bow low tie was around his throat and he twirled a long black and silver cane with an ivory top in worn hands. He emanated beauty but it was broken. Blond hair was going white, his face had lines and his eyes and cheeks were gaunt, but his eyes…the same stormy gray that Gabriel and Ivy shared. Angels didn’t age, but he clearly had in his time here, a toll that evil had taken on him. My fallen brother…Lucifer.


	35. Judge, Jury, and Executioner

“Well, hello again Azrael. ~” As stubborn as I was…As defiant as I’d been here…I was not prepared for him to address me, “How’s this for a family reunion?”

“I’m not particularly fond of the circumstances.”

Jake shot me a look, stepping forward with a business like smile, “Father this is all a misunderstanding. If you would grant me the opportunity to explain…”

“Oh, Arakiel, my dear boy…You have much to answer for.” Lucifer tsked, speaking in a condescending tone as if to a small child.

It took me a moment, but I recognized Jake’s real name. His angelic name. I vaguely remembered seeing him in the Kingdom…perhaps a conversation or two in my early years. All fear faded from me with that word. He was once one of ‘us.’ They all were. Fallen from grace and divinity. I was filled with only sadness and I wracked my brain for more memories of them. For more memories of him.

“You owe this court an explanation, Arakiel. This little escapade of yours has caused much dissension among our ranks. Some fear it may undermine all we have worked to achieve. We must, at all costs, preserve what is ours.”

Jake…Arakiel winced, bowing his head, his hair falling into his face, “Father, I mean no disrespect, but it was you who sanctioned this assignment to begin with.”

“Indeed, I applaud your boldness to bring an angel here, Azrael especially, but it seems your emotions have gotten the better of you. I fear this is no longer strictly business for you,” Lucifer’s eyes narrowed into a cold glare, “In fact, I suspect it never was.”

“How foolish.”

Every demon in the room turned their attention on me, some amused, other’s appalled or intrigued. Arakiel’s look was one of panic, a silent look telling me to shut up.

“Forgive her, she…”

“No.” Lucifer cut him off, “I want to here what she has to say.”

I stepped up beside Arakiel, crossing my arms. “I’m the archangel of death. Not only is my absence noticed, my presence is vital. Sure…my reapers will do their best but without me…Your increasing population is going to slowly flatline. No one. Is just going to sit by and let me stay trapped here.”

“My dear, that is precisely the point. This whole process has become tedious.” The devil rolled his eyes, sighing as if he were instantly bored, “As you know, Heaven has launched another one of it’s ‘save humanity’ campaigns. We make a mess, they clean it up and the process starts again, over and over and over. You. Are the callus that will break the cycle. The message that we’re done playing nice. We’re on a one way trip to Armageddon and this is just the beginning.”

“You…. You’re crazy.”

“Perhaps. But isn’t the world much more fun that way? The dead will stop moving on. Mortals will start to notice. And your pathetic family won’t be able to do a damned thing to stop it.”

“Father will never allow this.” My brow furrowed, my head aching at the thought of what would happen if this plan of yours succeeded. Forget worrying about what would happen if I couldn’t do my job for a few months…If it worked out the way they wanted things too the reapers and I would have a pandemic on our hands.

“And yet here you are. Has there been anything done to free you? No… Just face it. Either your father doesn’t care about you or he’s not as powerful as you think he is.” He smirked, his white teeth gleaming in the low light, reminding me of an animal.

“He has His reasons, I’m sure.”

“So, will you leave us be? She’s served her purpose and poses no threat. She can’t leave. I ask that Azrael be entrusted to me. I promise I’ll make sure there are no more problems.” I could hear Arakiel bring the hearing back to its original purpose, but I felt numb. Earth was in serious trouble and there was nothing I could do. No way I could warn my family. I felt completely useless.

“Oh dear. I’m afraid I can’t do that. Especially after that little show she put on for us yesterday.” He pointed his cane at me, amusement gone from his face.

“She belongs to me!” Despite the outburst, I saw the instant regret on his face. This wasn’t some lower class subordinate that he could bark orders to and have them cower before his temper. This was Lucifer himself and such displays were only going to make things worse. Lucifer sat up straighter, steely gaze now locked onto Arakiel.

“When I put you in charge, I wasn’t aware that you were emotionally invested in the project.” Lucifer spat the word out like venom.

“I…I’m not...”

“Don’t lie to me boy!” gone was the crooning parental figure, in it’s place the fierce, evil entity that mankind had always known to fear. The sudden shout had made even the most stoic of the assembly flinch but as soon as I came, it was gone. “I never would have trusted you with this if I’d known the extent of your obsession.”

“It’s just what you taught me to do. To reach out and take what I want.”

Lucifer chuckled softly but the sound was mocking and cruel, “You wanted the German brat and the boy with the lame leg. No…This is different. You need Azrael and it’s weakening you. Siphoning your strength. It disturbs me to see one of my most accomplished children fall so far…But don’t worry Arakiel. Daddy will fix everything.”

I could see him beginning to break so I stepped in front of him, “You’re not his father. You’re not any of their father. My Father created them, and you if you’ll recall. You’re just a child upset that you’re not your parent’s favorite.”

“Why she’s got fire! I can see the attraction.” He sent a sneer towards the man behind me, “But I’m afraid you won’t be allowed to keep her. Unfortunately for you, she upsets the balance here…giving life…. Hope in Hell…If I don’t do something to remedy this everything, we’ve worked for goes up in smoke.”

“You can’t take her from me!” With new fire, Arakiel seemed to either forget who he was taking to or maybe he just didn’t care. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep her!”

Lucifer struck his cane against the concrete floor, the sound sending waves through the air, commanding silence. He stood, walking from his chair and circling us, his movements predatory. “I’m sorry Arakiel but this plan of yours was very poorly executed. From the moment she descended into Hades you knew it would come to this. Never love that which you cannot keep. She was always condemned to die.”

“Impossible. I am death. I can’t reap myself. And even if I could there are rules. My faith is intact. Killing me would just send me Home.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Azrael. Your death on Earth would send you home, like your last encounter with Arakiel. Your death here…It’s a whole different ballgame. Hellfire is strong enough to annihilate an angel for good. Frankly it’s a gamble I’m willing to make.”

“What if she were willing to convert? Becomes one of us? Imagine the gains of having Death herself on our side.”

“Highly unlikely.”

“Please, Father…give her a chance.” Arakiel’s face was filled with desperation.

“Did you not just hear her? She’s shackled to the A-team…and yet here you are begging for her. Tell me boy…don’t you wonder why she’s not fighting this? Why she’s not begging to stay with you? Why she…”

“Father…”

“Don’t interrupt me!” Lucifer swung his cane, the sharp ivory topper cutting Arakiel’s cheek, a few drops of dark blood rolling down his pale cheek before the wound healed, “It’s because she doesn’t want you! She doesn’t want to be with you! Her death would free her of you!”

Jake was silent…just staring at him, eyes wide. I opened my mouth to say something though I didn’t know what. What could I?

Lucifer turned to me, an amiable smile on his face, “I’m so sorry you had to see that. Children can be so defiant sometimes.”

“Father.” Sorath spoke up, the congregation’s attention turning towards her, “I think we shoul make an example of her. If we’re to undo her influence an restore the balance, we must show the people that we mean business. Punish her publicly.”

“An interesting idea. What do you suggest?”

A sick grin crossed her face and she shared a look with the others as if sharing a telepathic thought. I wondered if they still could like the angels did. She turned to face me, her dark eyes filled with a sadistic mirth, as she purred “Burn her.”


	36. The Life we Live

Burn her.

Burn her.

Burn her.

The phase echoed in my mind as the Originals and the onlookers filed out of the run-down old building. If it wasn’t really happening it may have been poetic. The angel of death put to death by hellfire. The irony wasn’t lost on me and I had the feeling that it was exactly what Sorath had had in mind when she suggested it. Arakiel- I couldn’t think of him as ‘Jake’ anymore was pacing, his hair disheveled from running his fingers through it in stress.

“I’m going to go talk to him… I can’t just let them...” He started walking way from me to head for the door, but I grabbed his wrist to stop him for moving farther. He turned to meet my gaze as I squeezed his wrist tighter.

“Please…Don’t. You and I both know he’s not going to change his mind. And…While I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine…Well I’d rather not be alone right now.” My lips pressed into a thin line. Surely the laws of nature would save me from…well myself. But everything that had happened was completely unprecedented so I had no real clue of what might happen.

His eyes softened and he turned back to me, pulling me into his arms, “Saying I’m sorry doesn’t really cut it does it?”

“It’s actually really nice to hear from you.” I sighed, resting my forehead against his shoulder. My head ached, whether it was from being here or the new level of stress that I had achieved, I didn’t know. “I’m not sorry for what I did…But I am sorry that you’re having to deal with the consequences of my actions.”

“Heh. You’re about to be burned alive tomorrow. I’d say I’m getting off easy.” He chuckled, the sound bitter-sweet and I couldn’t help but smile, rolling my eyes. Lucifer in his so-called charity had given Arakiel the night to say his goodbyes. They would be coming to collect me in the morning. “Come on. I’ll take you home.”

“Arakiel…Why do you stay here?” His words gave me the briefest hope before I realized he meant the hotel. Home for me was an odd word. Ultimately, it was the Kingdom of Heaven, but I was never there long enough to really be as “at home” there as my siblings. And I traveled the Earth so often I never really had any reason to make any one place my own. For now, I supposed that it was #15 Byron street but when Beth, Gabriel and Ivy were recalled…

He tensed slightly, as if startled by his real name or the question, still he answered none the less, moving back to look at me, hands moving to rest on my outer upper arms, just beneath my shoulders. “Frankly there’s nothing for me there. No chance of getting the things I want. It’s why I fell in the first place. Why should we have been any different from mankind? What makes them so special that they get to do whatever they want with their lives and we didn’t?”

“Man is without knowing his purpose. Man must make the decision to choose Father where my kind has always known Him.” It was a poor answer, but I wasn’t quite sure of the real one myself. It was simply the way things had always been. We had jobs to do. Personal attachments, distractions, simple follies could only pull away our attention from our purposes. ““Why don’t you just leave? Let me go home and come with me. Ask forgiveness. Surely that’s better than being here. I don’t know how you stand it. The people here…Everyone is so awful to one another…And the way Lucifer treats you…” my gaze flicked to the now dried streak of ebony blood on his cheek.

“Azrael…I…” His brow furrowed and he turned from me.

“Surely you’re not that naïve. Forgiveness is a gift reserved for mankind. And even if I left, I’d be right back where I started.” His voice was cold, the sound filled with exasperation.

“Heaven is a place of joy. I don’t understand how you could have been unhappy there. What was so important that you would have given all of that up?”

“For the love of… I fell for you. Quite literally. Is that what you wanted to hear? The laws in Heaven are absolute. I didn’t have a prayer of being with you there. Here I can do whatever I want. Be whoever I want. Be with whoever I want. Don’t you see it? All of this has been, so I have a chance. Hell, even that little mortal is closer to you than I could have ever been there!”

“Arakiel…”

“But of course, ... You don’t understand. Just like he said all you care about is your job. All you want is to get away from me. Am I that awful to you? The one thing that I’ve asked for from you is the opportunity to be at your side! Your sister gets to be with who she wants and you just…You just don’t get it…” his brow was furrowed, his eyes, dark, but held frustrated confusion…or was it bitter enlightenment? He was pacing again, moving his hands to exclimate his points. I watched him, trying to take in all that he was telling me, but it just made my heart ache.

“Beth and Xavier are a special case. And they know that they only have until she gets called back. The rules are different for her. She isn’t charged with watching over the dying… I am. Even if I were to start something with you, I’d never be able to be what you want. I’m not Asia. I’m not some lovesick groupie that will let you play with me any way you want. I can never be that for you. I wish you could understand.”

“Oh, I understand. That’s exactly why I brought you here. I knew you’d never choose me over your job so I brought you here so you could have the same opportunities I do. If you’d just join me, you could reap whoever you wanted whenever and have the freedom to choose.”

I shook my head. “I do have the freedom to choose. And I choose to stay loyal to my Father. It’s got nothing to do with us.”

“What do I have to do to please you, Azrael? To have a chance to make you happy? To have you think of me the way I think of you. Please just tell me what it is going to take.”

“Convert. Then at least we can be on the same side.” It was a genuine plea. The more I saw of him here the less convinced that I was that this was where he was meant to be. He had said that kindness was a capital offence in Hell, but despite our squabbles and the fact that I was here against my will, that was all he’d shown me. A desire, no matter how misplaced, to make me happy.

“I’ve lived this way for millions of years. That’s not something that’s going to change anyone’s mind about me, nor is it going to let me be with you. Every time I’ve asked you it’s always that you can’t…But what about what you want? If we were as mortal as your friends, if all of this, “ He pointed toward the warehouse doors, moving his hand in a circular motion, his dark eyes locked on mine, searching, pleading. It made me miss the vivid shade of green they had been. “had nothing to do with us…Would you want to be with me?”

I was stunned. Something about him always seemed to affect me, draw me closer despite my best judgement before the same things would push me away. How charming he could be, but how he used it so manipulatively…How doting he was, but how he always pushed too far… How all he claimed to want was my happiness with him, but how terrified it made me when I was. The man was an enigma. A riddle I couldn’t seem to wrap my head around. “I…I honestly don’t know, Arakiel... That’s not the life we live.”


	37. Facing the Fire

I didn’t have the heart to tell my friends about my scheduled execution. I knew how they would react. Hanna would have panicked, stressing herself out far more than could possibly be good for her. Just being in hell was bad enough for her nerves. Tuck would have gotten upset, before losing all faith in what he’d been doing to help me…and Taylah…well she would have gotten too mad for her own good. All completely reasonable reactions but ones I hoped to spare them from. I’d made Arakiel promise me he wouldn’t mention it to them and while he didn’t seem to see the point, he’d agreed, possibly as some attempt to make my last night of freedom a good one. He’d escorted me back up to my room and promptly dismissed my companions.

They’d looked to me for approval, and I nodded for them to go. I’d be fine. And I didn’t want the demon in question taking out his frustrations on them. I gave them a slight wave goodbye as they filed out, confusion plastered on their faces. I never dismissed them so early, especially not to be alone with Arakiel. It was a break from the routine, and it set an uneasy air over the suite. I sighed as Tuck closed the door behind them, pulling out a nightgown and robe from my wardrobe and going into the bathroom to go through my nightly routine. The woman in the mirror staring back at me almost seemed odd now. My heather eyes looked more grey, some combination of stubborn irritation reflecting in them. My skin somehow seemed paler than usual; my cheeks slightly sullen. Frankly I looked tired. Tired and done with all of the bullshit. I wasn’t sure if it was because of my coming fate or if my time here had begun to take its toll.

When I left the en suite, Arakiel was leaning back on the couch, jacket and tie discarded, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. He held his head in one hand, the other held a heavily nursed crystal tumbler. His usual decorum seemed completely drained. I wasn’t the only one who was tired. I pulled my robe around me, crossing my arms and walking over to sit beside him, tucking my legs under me as we sat in silence, the only sound coming from the embers that crackled in the hearth. We stayed like that for a moment before he turned to me, offering the glass. I took it with a shrug, taking a sip of the scotch before setting it on the coffee table.

I thought about my family. Not just Beth, Ivy, and Gabe…but Maghen too…Xavier…Phantom…My poor reapers…The rest of the covenant… I thought about each of them, wondering what would happen if my confidence about my inability to reap myself was misplaced. If it all went wrong…No. I was right. I had to be. I had them to think about…though for a moment I even let my thoughts wander to the man beside me. After what he’d told me…I felt responsible now more than ever.

“What are you thinking about?”

The question made me jump, tearing me out of my train of thought. “Nothing. Everything. It’s kinda hard not to…I worry about them ya know? My family…”

“I don’t blame you. If they were here, they would have never let you get hurt. Hell, you’d be the one watching out for them.”

“Heh. Bethany at least…I know you don’t really like her and Xavier, but I really am proud of her. She’s really grown since we first met.” Smiling at the thought, I brushed my hair out of my face, running my fingers through it a moment to plate and start braiding it, “And Xavier…He’s not like other humans. He’s one of the good ones.”

“And I’m the one who took you way from them… You must hate me now more than ever.” He turned to look at me, brows furrowed in exhausted resignation.

“No. Angel remember? I’m pretty sure I’m incapable of hating anyone. Mind you I think you’ve made some really selfish decisions and you’re kinda lost right now but I don’t hate you.” It was the truth. Even in the presence of the other originals I felt no anger at them, just sadness at their fates…It made me wonder what it would take for me to actually grow to hate someone. I pushed the thought from my mind, giving him a reassuring smile, “Besides I’ve been working for what...two million years now? If nothing else, it’s a break in routine.”

He snorted, a tiny grin of amusement peaking from behind Arakiel’s somber expression, “Even now you manage to stay positive…Shouldn’t the personification death be ominous?”

“Are you dying?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

We were both smiling now, bittersweet amusement breaking though the uncomfortable air of despair. It was odd. When we weren’t working towards opposite ends, he was actually…pleasant? We settled back it silence, a comfortable one this time. I don’t know how long we just sat there. I pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch into my lap as the logs broke, sending up a shower of sparks into the chimney. Despite the approaching dawn, it was peaceful, and I found myself stifling a yawn, my head rested against his shoulder, watching the glowing embers.

“We could run…I can’t watch you burn tomorrow…I can’t…I’m sure I could bribe one of the guards to let us out…If we could just make it out to the wasteland, we could…” He seemed to be thinking aloud to himself, but I wasn’t listening anymore as I yawned again, letting my eyes flutter closed as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The sound of voices roused me from my sleep. I looked up to see an absolutely venomous look on Arakiel’s face. He had dark circles under his eyes the dark eyes pinned to the door, and I couldn’t help but wonder why I was so close to him so early in the morning before the previous night’s memories came flooding back to me. Had he not slept at all? His grip on my hand was iron tight, his knuckles pale at the strength of his hold, fingers laced through mine.

“Arakiel?”

“They’re here.”

The sound of a key card chimed, and the door opened, a group of demons storming in, several I recognized from the various events that I’d been dragged to. Among them was Asia with a wide grin on her face. It faltered for a moment when she saw our position but as if remembering why she was there it was quickly replaced. Arakiel stood, his posture stiff in silent challenge and it was in that moment the tension was so thick I could practically see it.

“Sure you’ve got enough back up there?” the voice of the man between me and my lynch mob was a deep growl, nearly inhuman with fury. I stood up beside him, my blanket falling to the floor. This entire time he’d been protecting me while I’d admittedly, though understandably, been less than accommodating. This time I wouldn’t let him stand alone. This time we’d stand as a united front. My eye’s narrowed at the group of hell spawn that crowded my room. I wouldn’t let them see weakness from me.

“Big Daddy anticipated you might put up a fight.” One of them grinned, a look so slimy it make me fight the urge to squirm in disgust as his eyes raked over me. “Take her.”

Two of the guards pushed there way into the room over to me, one coming around the couch to grab my elbow, the other pulling Arakiel away from me, his hand quaking as he struggled to hold onto me but it was futile, because the other guard wretched me from his grasp. He thrashed out of the hold of the other guard as the one holding me began dragging me toward the door, tying a coarse rope around my wrists.

“Don’t manhandle her!” Arakiel took a step toward me but two more guards moved in to hold him back. In this moment the hierarchy of the abyss had never been more clear. Lucifer held all of the power. The originals only had authority as long as they stayed in his good graces but one misstep…And all that they thought that they had could turn on them to serve him.

“Arakiel.” His eyes flicked at me, wide in desperation. “I’ll be fine. Have faith.”

“Aww~ How cute~” Asia purred, the sound a sickeningly sweet coo of pure condescension and I couldn’t help but snarl as she patted my cheek, “You’re so scared you’re delusional. Poor baby has lost her mind…” She ended the sentence with a loud crack as she slapped me, my hair falling into my face.

The sound seemed to further stir the pot of boiling over chaos. The demons who’d come for me seemed to get even more excited at the sight of my reddening cheek, Arakiel just fought harder to get to me and Asia’s smugness only grew. I only thought over all I had learned here. All Arakiel had taught me about how to survive here. Show no emotion. Show no weakness. Don’t let them see my pain. I lifted my chin defiantly, turning to the guard who had seized me.

“Excuse me. But some of us don’t have all day.”


End file.
